


The Missing Necklace

by Histmex



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 85,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Histmex/pseuds/Histmex
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami





	1. Prologue

Euphoria always filled my veins whenever I was up on stage, it was always a second home to me. Expressing my feelings through enchanted symphonies and lullabies, while people enjoy and drink in silence is what I adore most in the world. Regardless, as I poured my melody into the mic tonight I couldn't help but not enjoy it. I won't lie in the fact that it felt awful. I wasn't giving it my all, and I felt the disappointment from my accompanying band in the background. The lyrics spilled beautifully from my lips, don't get me wrong; but with my mind elsewhere, so was my stage presence on this Saturday night. I softly sighed in content as the band hit the last note of the song and the simple round of applause erupted from the crowd, breaking the silence they once had before. 

"Thank you everyone. Your kindness is always appreciated." I found myself saying, gently bowing before them. "We will have a small break, and then my partner Kya will serenade you with her angelic voice for the rest of the night." I gestured to my right, where Kya met my gaze with a wink. I made my way down to the bar that was filled with chatter and soft music, meeting a few people in the way, before sitting down in the seat always reserved for me. I know that sounds a bit entitled, but it was more of a favor my good friend did for me every night I sang. Speaking of which...

"You never disappoint, Asami" I looked up and gazed into the emerald eyes similar to my own. My good friend, if not my best, Kuvira stood behind the bar slowly sliding the dry martini in front of me. "Though, I could feel your worry state all the way back here. You haven't found your necklace?" She finished leaning down, resting her arms on the table. 

"No sign of it" I sighed, slowly stirring the olive around the burning liquid in the glass. "It's as if it has vanished! I've looked everywhere. I take it off one night to accessorize my black dress with my other one and this happens." 

"It's been only a day. At least you'd know if it was being auctioned somewhere" 

"I suppose you're right" I took a sip from the glass and looked down at my hands. "It feels longer than a day. These past 24 hours have felt like 24 years, Kuvira." 

"I know, doll" I felt her fingertips graze against my chin, gently lifting my face up to hers. She placed a cigarette between my lips and lit it with the lighter she always had in her back pocket. Do I seem this stressed? I moved my head back slightly, took a long drag and looked up at her. She reached underneath the bar and pulled out a card.   
"I've been asking around..." She said, while I exhaled and quickly put the cigarette out on the ashtray. She stared at me and raised her eyebrow, I obviously interrupted her train of thought. 

"That was a perfectly new, expensive cigarette Asami" She rolled her eyes trying to salvage it from the pit of ash. 

"Maybe you should have asked me if I wanted one before wasting it, love." I chuckled softly earning one of her own and turned my attention to the card placed before me. "You were saying?"

"Well before you ruined my last garette..." She leaned down again. "...I was saying that I was asking around and someone told me about this P.I. in town called K. Smith. They say he is the best in the business, and finds everything you ask for. The address is behind the card." She flipped it over and pushed it so I could take it. I did, and read the address before raising my eyebrow. 

"This isn't even two blocks away from here. Do you recon I can go see him tonight?"

"I think the quicker you go, the quicker you find your necklace" She straightened up, taking my now empty martini glass. "You have nothing else to lose." 

I nodded standing up and reaching up to her. I gave her a long peck on the cheek flashing her a warm smile. "Kuvira, what would I do without you?" I saw her smirk turn into a full grin before I turned around and walked to the exit of the Club. The cold air of Republic City hit me at once, causing a shudder run down my back. It had rained, that was for sure. The busy street was filled with cars and cabs, but since the place I needed to go was so close by I opted on walking there. My feet will certainly hurt tomorrow I thought to myself, as I walked down the busy sidewalk. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice when the sidewalk turned empty and when I had reached my destination. It looked like an old apartment complex, fire escapes all around it. I made my way to the directory and noticed that, thankfully, the office was on the second floor. Quickly making my way up the flight of stairs and down the hall I was met with a wooden door with a glass window. I could feel the atmosphere thicken, as I read the words engraved on the glass. Private Investigator: K. Smith a magnifying glass in the center The best detective, and you must deal with it. I rolled my eyes at the cockiness of this K. Smith, but then again, if he's as good as Kuvira mentioned I suppose he's entitled to it. I brought my fist to the door and knocked louder than I intended to. Waiting for a response was agonizing, even though it was like 2 seconds. 

"Come on in, it's open" A rather feminine voice spoke from the inside, which made me bring my eyebrows together in confusion. I slowly opened the door to meet the silhouette before me. The person was leaned back against their chair, feet up on the desk and a fedora resting over their eyes. I tilted my head in confusion and I know for sure they noticed because they interrupted my thoughts on the situation with a soft scratchy voice. 

"Are you going to stand there?" I looked up to meet the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen. "Or are you going to tell me why you interrupt my nap?


	2. Introductions

"So" I now stared at a standing woman with her arms crossed against her chest. She wore a white button up shirt tucked in some black pants; with her suspenders in place on her shoulders. Her tie hung from her neck in a messy manner, her jacket laid on the chair she was sitting on. She had placed her fedora on the desk, revealing her neck long chestnut middle parted hair, and proceeded to stare at me when I didn't answer her initial question. "Are you going to answer or.."

"I'm looking for K. Smith" I managed to say quite abruptly. Truth is, I was stunned at this woman's beauty to react quite away.

"You are looking at her ma'am." She raised an eyebrow at me, putting her hands on her pocket.

"You're the famous P.I.? The one people talk so highly of"

"You seem surprised. What were you expecting? A tall 40 year old man with a scar on his lip?" She chuckled, making me blush a bit. I am embarrassed beyond what words may express, because I in fact did expect that. "Tell me. What can I help you with, beautiful?" She said motioning to the seat in front of the desk, while sitting down on her own.

"My name is Asami Sato." I said sitting down on the chair, placing my bag on my lap. I saw her eyebrows shot up as she leaned forward in her desk. "I've lost...well.. I believe someone stole something from me."

"You're the daughter of Hiroshi Sato? The infamous leader of the-"

"Yes the leader of the Triple Triads" I sighed and shook my head. Of course, she would know. She's a P.I for God's sake. Regardless of that, my father hasn't tried to keep a low profile on the city; the last name Sato is known all around. From drug trafficking, underground street fighting... everything illegal that can be named from the top of your head, you must be sure of my father's involvement on the matter. "Don't worry, I have cut ties with everything involving his organization. I want nothing to do with them, and haven't been around the business since I was 19." I said with reassurance, never breaking contact with her eyes to assure her I wasn't lying.

She nodded slowly deep in thought, or at least I assumed. Her blank expression is certainly one difficult to read. "So, what has gone missing... or stolen?"

"A neckla-" I couldn't even finish the sentence without her snickering. I glared at her and tilted my head in question. I was about to ask the cause of her humor, but as if she could read my mind she leaned back and stared.

"I'm sure the daughter of a drug lord has some money lying around somewhere. Why not buy a new one?" She took a cigar from the table and placed it between her lips. Is she serious? Her concentration on lighting the damn thing said she indeed was, and her silence eager for an answer further proved my suspicion.

"First of all, I told you I cut ties with the organization 6 years ago" I said offering her my lighter, after watching her struggle with hers. "Second of all, this one has sentimental value. It was my mother's, and she can't give me another one." I finished saying, as she took the lighter from my hands with a thankful nod.  
After handing it back, she took a long drag from her cigar, held it in for what seemed like forever and slowly let it out, boring her eyes into mine. Jesus, were they blue. I've never seen eyes like those ever

"Alright, I believe you." She cleared her throat. "After all, I'm sure that if you had the money you wouldn't be singing almost everyday at the Red Lotus." I felt my mouth open slightly in surprise.

"So you knew who I was from the moment I set foot here."

"Well yes, but I didn't know you were the daughter of Sato." Her voice filled with venom as she spat out his- well our last name. I bit my lip and stared down at my hands. I'm not sure why, probably because of the shame I felt with that last name? "What makes you think it was stolen and not misplaced?"

"I keep it in my safe, at the changing room I'm provided with at the Club." I softly pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "The safe was forced open. I'm no detective and even I could notice the signs of struggle."

"Well being the detective is my job, not yours." I looked up at her in disbelief in the comment, but quickly noticed the hint of humor in her eyes. I rolled my eyes quite annoyed at her sarcasm. 

"Listen.. I just want my neck-"

"I'm not interested in the case, ma'am" She took another long drag of her cigar, repeating the same actions as before. "My interest hasn't been caught. I'm sure you can find someone el-"

"Helping the daughter of a drug lord doesn't pick your interest?" I raised my eyebrow in amusement at her words. I hated using that card but it seems she's leaving me no choice. I needed the best of the best searching for it, I wouldn't settle for less than her.

"It's not that, Miss Sa-"  
"Asami"

"Asami..." She lightly smirked and almost as quickly dropped it. "You said you don't have money. How do I expect to pay for my services?" Almost immediately I silenced her with the sound of a pack of cash hitting her desk. Her eyes widened as she slowly reached for the cash, running her thumb at the seams.

"I said I wanted the necklace back, not that I can't afford another one." I smiled at her amused gazed and leaned back against my chair. She studied me for a moment, looked down at the money, then slowly raised her gaze to mine. She stood up rounding her desk and stretched out a hand to me.

"Well Asami Sato, it seems we have a deal." She grinned as I took her hand and firmly shook it.

"I am very grateful we have come to an understanding, Smith."

"No, please. No need for formalities" She slightly squeezed my hand "Call me Korra."


	3. The First Suspect List

"You're wearing a dress." I raised my eyebrow at Kuvira, who was wearing a dotted dress with the biggest bow in her collar. Definitely not her style.

"Tenzin is in town." She told me, as I sat down on the stool she always saves for me. It's early in the morning, so there was no need for saving it. I guess I always sit here out of habit. "Although Red Lotus is my bar, you know I have to dress to impress the original owner and investor of the club. We could use a new piano." She shrugged at me, pouring me a cup of coffee.

I took the coffee from her hands and took a long sip. Oh, how I needed this! After the events of last night, I couldn't sleep at all. My night was filled with tossing, turning and unforgiving thoughts. I kept wondering about my necklace, where could it have gone off to and who could've stolen it. I brought my hand to my empty neck and sighed.

"Beating yourself on it won't help you." Kuvira's soft voice pulled me out of the spiral of thoughts I had fallen into. I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. "How did it go last night?"

"Last night? You were here last night." I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, your sarcasm is unattractive sometimes."

"I beg to differ." I set the empty mug of coffee on the bar table, and almost immediately she refilled it. She knew me all too well. I shifted in my seat and lightly leaned against the bar to get closer to her. "Alright so, by starters, K. Smith is a woman."

"Oh so the rumors were true. I dismissed them, though." She was now cleaning the table.

"Well yeah they were very true. At first she didn't want to take my case, and said she wasn't interested. Of course, you know me, I used any means necessary to convince her-" I heard Kuvira chuckle and saw her pull a devilish smirk. I took the rag she had left next to me and hit her with it, making her burst into laughter.

"Well when you say it like that, what am I supposed to think?" She managed to say within her fit of giggles.

"That's not what I meant!" I rolled my eyes. "Point is, she's supposed to meet me here at 8:30 a.m." I looked up at the giant clock in the wall behind the bar, it slowly struck at 8:30. Almost, as if on cue, the front door opened and the same piercing blue eyes from last night quickly found me. She gave me a quick smile and sat on the stool next to me.

"Good morning, ladies." Korra spoke very differently from last night. I'm guessing those are the effects of having a good uninterrupted sleep.

"Good morning, Korra." I greeted her and gently shook hands with her. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Actually, I prefer it if we get right into work." Her eyes trailed off of mine, looked down at my almost finished coffee, then up at a back facing Kuvira. It seemed as if she was scanning the place. "When you work on these things, time is shorter than you think..." she trailed off looking around the club.

"Of course, I understand." I said finishing my coffee and setting the once again empty mug on the table. I also took a look around the club, it was certainly different during the day. The big stage in the far end, that was usually decorated differently according to the theme of the day. The grand piano just below it, who was starting to seem old. Kuvira was right, we might need a new one. Tables with chairs scattered around the area, and finally the two steps that led off to the bar we were sitting on.

"Asami." I heard Korra's voice say to get my attention. I turned to her with a light blush on my cheeks. The way she says my name... it rolls off her tongue perfectly. "I need to speak to whoever has access to your changing room, as well as every staff member that you may know had worked that night."

"I don't know about all the staff members, but the only ones who have access to my room are Kuvira, Kya and Jinora. Jinora wasn't singing that night though." I noticed Kuvira walking over to us, after finishing serving a gentleman some coffee. It wasn't unusual for consumers to be here in the morning, especially today when breakfast was offered.

"I'm Kuvira." She said, shaking Korra's hand firmly. Korra nodded then trailed her eyes to the big bow on her collar with her eyebrows raised, then back to Kuvira's eyes. Glad to know I'm not the only one that finds it amusing. "Like Asami said, Kya, Jinora and I only have access to the changing rooms. As for staff, that night was a busy Friday. We had 3 bartenders here at the bar and 3 more waited around the tables. I was around helping them, as well." Korra nodded at this, and wrote it down on her notepad.

"Can I speak to them?"

"Sure, some are working today and the others I have their address." She motioned us to follow her and poked her head inside the kitchen. "Bolin, please take care of the gentleman in the bar. I'll be back quick."

Korra and I got up from our seats and proceeded to follow Kuvira, not before being greeted by Bolin with a warm smile. She led us down the back, where the hallway with the doors to the changing room started. Following her to the end of it, I noticed Korra looking around scanning the place. Soon enough we reached the back door and Kuvira pushed it open after unlocking it. Ah yes, I should tell Korra that all the rooms the rooms are locked.

"All the rooms are locked, always." Kuvira voiced my thought, walking to her desk. She sat down on the chair and pulled out a giant book from the drawer. Korra and I watched her as she quickly read through it and wrote down addresses and phone numbers on a piece of paper. "Only two of the ones that worked that night are working today. Those are Bolin and Opal. It's Sunday, so it's more of a slow family day. We close at 7:00p.m. as well, so not everyone likes to bother with the hours." She stood up and handed Korra the list.

"Thank you, Kuvira." She nodded gratefully and showed me the list. I sighed reading through it. Bolin and the twins were bartenders that night. Ikki, Senna and Opal waited tables. That was quite a long list. I must've said my last thought out loud because Korra answered it. "It is quite a long list, not counting the complications that may come along the way." She gently took the list from me and looked down at it. She turned to Kuvira. "If we have more questions, I'm sure we can find you here?" She asked.

"Of course, and if I'm not here Asami knows where I live." Korra nodded at this last statement, thanked her for the help and motioned me to follow her.  
We both walked out of the club, into the warm morning sun. I looked down at my watch and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was already 9:00.

"I told you, time goes by quickly in this work." Korra pointed out, writing some notes on her pad.

"So, this is the list of suspects?" I asked her, to which she sighed.

"Well if I am honest, to me every single person that set foot in that club Friday night is a suspect." She closed her notepad and put it in her pocket. "But this is a great start, don't you think?"

"I don't know, being the detective isn't my job." I quoted her from last night, which earned me a chuckle from her. "Yet, in my personal opinion it looks a solid start."

"Every start is a solid one, Asami. I know Bolin and Opal are working today, but I'd like to interview them outside the workplace. I believe we should start with the other two bartenders."

"Ah yes, the twins Eska and Desna." Korra nodded and motioned for a cab to stop. She opened the door for me, and followed me in after I scooted over to the far left of the car.

"This is going to take a while, huh?"

"Yes, it is." Korra widely grinned at me and told the cab driver the address.

"Careful Korra, I might think you'd like to spend as much time with me in this pursuit." I smirked at her, which caused a light pink to show on her cheeks. Wait, she's blushing?

"As much as I want to help you find the necklace, and I know we've only just met, but your company is quite fun. Your sarcasm is certainly amusing." She smiled at me, then turned to the window to watch the buildings pass by. I smiled myself and turned to my window as well.

See Kuvira? I knew my sarcasm was attractive.


	4. Mystery Man

My heels clicked against the concrete as we walked to the entrance of the small house before us. As we had discussed, Korra and I decided to talk to the twins first. We made our way to the door and Korra knocked on it, receiving no answer. 

"You think they're halfway through the Earth Kingdom with your necklace?" Korra chuckled out making me turn to glare at her. No wonder she likes my sarcasm, she has one odd sense of humor of her own. 

"Korra don't be ridiculous." I stepped in front of her and knocked on the door more eagerly calling out their names. 

"Hey, you can't deny it is a possible theory." 

"What is a possible theory?" We turned around startled at the masculine voice behind us. Eska and Desna stood there, Eska with her head tilted and Desna with his eyebrow raised; both with paper bags on their hands. 

"Hi Asami" She said, walking towards me and embracing me in a hug; one that I gladly returned. "Who is this?" She turned to Korra. 

"Private Investigator Smith" She stretched her hand to each of the twins, both of them shaking it in return with their free ones. "We are here to investigate the disappearance of Miss Sato's necklace." 

"You haven't found the necklace?" Desna turned to me with a concerned look on his face, reaching into his pocket for the house keys. I shook my head lightly at him and accidentally sighed loudly, crossing my arms with a shiver. "Please come inside, we can talk more then." 

Eska and Desna made their way to the door to open it, motioning us inside after they did. Korra let me step in first and I gladly welcomed the heat of the house. November in Republic City can get quite chilly and December can be a snow covered wasteland. After taking our coats, they invited us to sit. Eska went to the kitchen with both the paper bags to prepare some tea while Desna sat down with us to further discuss the matter. Korra took out her pen and paper from her pocket and I sat quietly watching her start the interrogation. 

"I was told you were working as a bartender the night of the theft. Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" My eyes shifted from Korra to Desna, who was taking his breath to speak before Eska leaned on the wall close to the kitchen and replied.   
"Desna is as blind as they come. I know he didn't see anything." She laughed lightly at her own joke. "I can tell you this, though. I did see a man sort of lurking around the hallway where the rooms are a couple of times that night. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner, I just didn't know you were calling it a theft."

"The safe was forced open. There are marks all over the lock." I sighed, burying my face on my hands. I rubbed it slightly and looked up at a worried Eska. "How did he look like?"

"I honestly didn't get a look at his face, there was a lot of commotion. You know how Friday nights get." She rolled her eyes at her last statement. She was right, though, Friday nights do get crazy at the club. "I'll tell you this, he was tall and had a neck tattoo. Maybe one of a dragon? Again, not sure. A lot of people were yelling for a drink." She went back to the kitchen after hearing the kettle whistle. 

Korra was writing, I guess, what Eska had said. She spaced out deep in thought for what felt like 100 years. She looked at me then moved her gaze to Desna, who was reaching forward to grab a teapot from the tray Eska had brought in during the time Korra was in her thoughts. "Did you really not see anything?" She tilted her head at him. 

"No, Eska is right." He set his tea down on the table to give Korra his full attention. "I didn't see anything, the club was very busy tonight and I tried to focus on my work. The only thing that distracts me a little is... well... Asami's voice." 

I felt my right eyebrow shoot up through the roof with this last statement. Korra was writing down and slowly looked up at him at the sound of his confession. I cleared my throat and smiled gratefully at him, then moving my gaze to a half smiling Korra. "Thank you both for the information." She said standing up and reached into her back pocket to pull out a business card, handing it to him. "If you think of anything else, please do not hesitate to call me." I heard her say, while I stood up fixing my dress. 

We both were walked to the door by Desna, who flashed me a warm smile before closing it. I held up my hand to Korra to silence the comment I knew she was going to make, then walked down the sidewalk. Ikki didn't live too far away from Eska and Desna, so we decided back on the cab drive that we would walk there; even if it meant ending up with sore feet. I should consider wearing flat shoes to these adventures. Alas, the foot pain I endured was to no avail. When we got to Ikki's apartment she told us she hadn't seen anything. I didn't blame her though, I know waiting tables around in a busy demanding business doesn't give you a break. The same response came from Senna when we went by to see her after Ikki's. 

I sighed in pain and discontent, leaning back against the booth of the diner we were on now. It was already 3 o'clock and I was beyond exhausted. Definitely wearing some flat shoes during the rest of the investigation. Korra sat in front of me, sipping her milkshake and staring out the window at the cars passing by. Suddenly her eyes widened and she softly giggled against her straw. Curious, I turned back and followed her gaze to a mother picking of her child from the sidewalk. 

"You laugh at children falling?" I turned back to her and stared at her in fake disbelief. 

"Don't you?" She grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yeah, I sometimes do..." I picked up my own milkshake and took a drink. "So, what do you think of the staff we interviewed?"

"Apart from the crush that Desna seems to have on you?" She smirked, unable to hide her amusement from this morning any longer. "Don't get me wrong. I see what he sees in you." I rolled my eyes at her and turned to the window to hide the blush that was spreading through my cheek. After a moment, I leaned against the table and looked at her in question. She nodded and proceeded. "Well, I understand the difficulty of the waitresses to perceive anything going on around at the club. I believe our next steps are to interview our last two suspects, check the safe you say was forcefully opened and then check out Eska's lead. I hope I'm wrong, but a supposedly dragon tattoo on the neck sounds gang related. That would bring this case to a whole new level." She looked at her watch and then back at me. "If we want to go check those things out today, we should get going." 

I nodded and pulled out my purse to pay for our food and milkshakes, deep in thought. Suddenly I felt a warm hand placed against my forearm and looked up at those piercing blue eyes, the ones I'll never get tired of seeing. 

"Don't worry Asami, I will do anything in my power to find the necklace." She then took my hand off my purse to give it a squeeze and gently put it back on the table. "And put that away, I'm paying. I recently got paid to work on a case." Her reassuring smile turned into a playful smirk. 

"You know, if you're gonna pay with my money, you should at least let me pay then." I chuckled watching her reach into her wallet. She pulled a ten and placed it underneath one of the plates. 

"Once it reaches my hands it is my money." She stood up and helped me on my feet. 

We walked out and she called over a cab for us. She then proceeded to open the door for me, just as this morning, and I got in with a thank you. She quickly followed in and this time I told the cab driver the directions of our desired location. 

Back to the scene of the crime we go.


	5. The Scene of the Crime

We got to the front door of the club with just a few minutes to spare from closing time. The traffic was horrible, we took longer than expected; but at least the staff would stay around for a bit after 7 to clean up. Korra opened the door for me, gesturing inside; following me in once I set foot into the place. 

"Oh! Hey Asami!" Bolin chirped from the bar giving me his signature wide grin. His eyes trailed from me to Korra, who was taking her fedora off. "Hi Asami's friend." I giggled at this and we both made our way to the bar. "What are you doing here? It's your day off."

"We are here to investigate the theft of Asami's necklace." Korra told him, taking the seat next to mine. She placed the fedora on the table, along with her notepad. I'm really curious about her notes on it... I might even ask her about them. "We were hoping to speak to you and Opal. I decided to leave you for last, to not interview you in the workplace." Bolin's grin had now fallen into a small frown, nodding at Korra's words slowly. 

"Of course, I always clean up the work area before closing time so I am free. Opal is going to take a few minutes to finish her duties. If you give me around 5 minutes to gather my things, I'll meet you in the back alley next to the service door." 

"Thank you, we will be waiting," Korra told him, gathering her things from the table and getting up on her feet. She looked at both of us in thought. "Although, I prefer to go check the changing room while we wait." I nodded at this and was about to reply when Bolin caught my attention. 

"Asami" He fully turned to me. "I didn't know the necklace was stolen...I thought you had only lost it." 

"I thought so too on Friday, but I noticed struggle in my safe on Saturday morning. I think I was beyond tired to notice the details. That night was rough." I got up from my seat and motioned to Korra. "That's why I called her. If it was stolen there's still some chance to get it back." 

"I'm sure you will get it back. I'll love to help. Let me go gather my things and tell Opal you are both here." He gave me a light shoulder squeeze and went off to do as he had told us. 

I motioned to Korra to follow me and made my way to the back hallway where the changing rooms and Kuvira's office are. First room to the right is mine with the tall wooden door, with my name on it, on the way. I reached into my purse to pull out my set of keys, unlocked the door and swung it open. The room was simple really, or at least I think it is. There was a vanity against the left wall that had all my makeup and unimportant jewelry on it, a sofa in the wall opposite to it, a wall mirror and the room divider that I used for changing. There was a shelf next to it with doors with locks, which is where I kept my books, notes and most importantly the safe. I let Korra step into the room first and let her scan her eyes through it. I walked past her and pointed to the wooden shelf doors. 

"This is the first thing I noticed on Saturday morning." I pointed to the scratches on the wooden door around the locks. I unlocked and opened them to reveal the contents inside. Korra poked her head around my shoulder and looked at all the books in surprise, before turning a focused gaze to the safe. She bent slightly and ran her fingers around the edge of it where the deep marks started. "I then noticed that the lock was a bit... loose." I handed her the key to open it, which she gladly took from my hand. 

"I won't find something I don't want to see in here, right?" She grinned, inserting the key and lightly twisting it to the right causing an odd click.  
"Like what?" I rolled my eyes at her. 

"I don't know. The head of a dead body?" She turned her head to look up at me. Her hair fell on her face but I could see the smirk appearing on her lips. "Toys, perhaps?" My eyes widened in embarrassment and horror at this last guess. How dare she go there? My face slowly fell into a scowl. 

"Just open the damn safe and refrain for making such jokes." I crossed my arms across my chest. I tried to keep my composure, but hearing her giggle while working the lock of the safe made me burst laughing as well. "I didn't know you felt comfortable with me enough to make.. those jokes." She opened the safe and straightened up, looking at me. 

"Oh me neither. Truth be told, I kind of regretted it after I said it." She chuckled and just like that her face turned serious. "The lock wasn't broken, but it is loose as you said. Ready to listen to my hypothesis?" I nodded. "I believe the thief was either a rookie or in a hurry. They successfully picked the locks of the shelves, but struggled with the safe; since it is harder to pick. So they jammed the tools in, tried to work it around, got frustrated and tried to break the safe open with some tool; which could've caused the deep marks. Then they resorted to try and pick again, making the lock loose enough for them to open the safe, take the necklace and be able to close it. Now the marks on the door were a sloppy successful attempt at locking the shelf." 

I stared at Korra in awe after hearing her well structured hypothesis. My lips fell apart slightly, looking for the words to say; but I was too stunned at this woman's intelligence. It was certainly attractive. I saw her close the safe, lock it and proceed to do the safe with the shelf; handing back my key once she was done. "So, what are we looking for then? A rookie or an inpatient adept?" 

She looked deep in thought before replying. "Honestly both, though, with Eska's testimony of the guy with the tattoo we might be looking for a skilled inpatient thief." I was about to ask her something else, but Bolin popped his head through my door to tell us he was done. Both Korra and I nodded, and made our way with him back to the service door. It was already dark when we stepped out and the cold weather of the city was unmerciful. Every breath we took caused a slight white cloud that quickly dispersed in the air. Bolin leaned against the wall next to the door, with both of us in front of him. 

"Opal will be here shortly, she's just finishing some stuff." Korra nodded and pulled out her notepad and pen once again, as I crossed my arms against my chest. "Truth be told" He started "I don't remember much about that night, I should probably stop drinking on the job. But I did notice a fellow walking around a few times close by the hall during Kya's and Asami's duo. After Kya left the stage and joined me at the bar, I didn't notice him again I think." Bolin furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought and Korra was writing down what he had said. 

"Did you notice any distinctive marks on his neck?" Korra asked him. "A neck tattoo, perhaps?" 

"Oh no, I didn't pay much attention to those details. The back and forth of the customers was driving me a bit nuts." He rubbed the back on his neck and looked at me with apologizing eyes. "I'm so sorry Asami, I wish I could help out more." I shook my head and reached for his hand. 

"Bolin just telling us this you are helping us enough." I told him, squeezing it. 

Korra agreed and was about to say something when a rattle and cursing made us snap our heads to the right. A tall man emerged from behind the dumpster, kicking a bag of trash off his feet. He was cursing out the rats, when he suddenly remembered where he was and stared back at us with wide eyes. Without wasting any more time, he turned around and sprinted down the alley; Korra following in pursuit. Wait... Korra was doing what? Before I could even react, I heard the sound of two bodies colliding with each other and then a hard thud against the floor; followed by the two of them groaning. Bolin and I quickly made our way to them. I helped Korra get on her feet and Bolin picked up the man, holding him to keep him from running. Korra led out a deep angry sigh, fixed her clothing, then turned back to the man. He was tall, dark hair and a mark poked out from his collar. Korra noticed this too, because she quickly reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt back to expose a tattoo on his neck. Ah, so it really was a dragon tattoo. 

I took a step backwards to admire the man before me, before landing on his deep ember eyes. I gasped in both surprise and confusion at him, his eyes boring into mine. 

"Mako?"


	6. The Boy with the Dragon Tattoo

_Rain poured down outside the window I was staring at from the seat next to it in the club. I ran my fingertips on the table to touch the base of my martini glass, picking it up and bringing it to my lips. Sweet, smooth jazz filled the tense atmosphere as I took my lit cigarette from the ashtray. I brought it to my lips, inhaling deeply and letting the smoke out with a sigh. I loved coming to the Red Lotus to clear my head whenever things at home got... complicated. My father doesn't understand that my dreams are way different from his. He won't comprehend that I have no desire to take over the "family business", I honestly just wanted to be a singer; I didn't want to do anything else in life. In fact, frequenting in the Red Lotus has had its advantages. I had already met the owner, Tenzin, who was a kind gentleman and his_ _assistant Kuvira. I heard them speak the other day about her taking over the club, I wonder how that's going._

_ "Run away with me." A soft masculine voice made me look up to meet the pair of ember eyes that I had so gotten used to. I smiled at my childhood best friend Mako, who insisted on accompanying me tonight.  _

_ "The idea is to leave the organization, not to run away from Republic city. This is my home as it is yours." I took a long drink from my martini, turning my gaze back to the rain.  _

_ Mako was to me the brother I never knew I wanted, even though he used to see me with different eyes at some point of our lives. I'll admit, if I were interested in men I'd perhaps give him the chance; and he knew that all too well. Yet, now our bond was more sibling like than anything else. He was my brother and he took care of me as such. He came into my life almost twelve years ago, knocking on our door as a lost orphan. My father took him in as his own, showing him the business as he grew up. We hit it right off, since I was barely around kids my age at the time. Our bond became so great that when I was old enough to start taking the reins of the business, my father assigned him as my personal body guard and perhaps we can even call him my advisor at times. We were so unbreakable that even here, at 19, he was willing to help me go against my fathers wishes; regardless of how much he enjoyed his place in the organization. Sadly, the Triple Triads were his family but not mine.  _

_ "Well wherever life takes you, I'll make sure to follow behind." He picked up his glass in a cheer like motion. "To you, Sami, and to your success outside your father's shadow."  _

_ I clicked my glass lightly against his, keeping eye contact as we both drank. I knew that the only person in my life that I could count on was... _

"Mako?" He winced at the sound of his name escaping my lips. 

"You know this guy?" Korra turned to me, sudden disbelief clouding her eyes. The sound of a broken bone made us both turn to him. He had headbutted Bolin and was trying to escape his grasp, but Bolin held on to him as his life depended on it. Korra walked over to him and held his head up by his hair, landing a punch on his jaw. The skin to skin sound made me wince, and soon enough she landed another one on his side. He groaned and collapsed to his knees in front of Bolin, whose nose was bleeding rapidly. 

"Korra, that's enough." She turned to face me and at my sight her eyes softened. She stood there, staring at me as if she was regretful I had seen her in this state. She sighed and pulled some handcuffs from her back pocket.

"Oh my God!" I heard a voice say coming from the service door. I turned to see Opal taking in the scene, letting a loud gasp when her eyes landed on Bolin's face covered in blood. "Honey! What happened? Who is he?" She ran to him and cupped his cheeks trying to get a better look at him. I tuned out their conversation and focused on Korra, who had Mako cuffed with his hands behind his back. She walked over to the service door with him and looked at me one more time, before stepping in. I followed with Opal and Bolin behind me. She took him to the kitchen to tend to his wounds, and I walked to the salon to see Mako and Korra sitting on a table across each other. I caught up to them halfway through Korra speaking. 

"...they saw you walking around the area, possibly right before the necklace was stolen." She was leaning against the table with aggression and anger plastered all over her face. The sound of my heels clicking against the wooden floor made them both look up, Mako looked down quickly to his hands. He couldn't even look at me, the son of a bitch. 

"Asami, I was just ask-" I didn't let Korra finish. 

"Look at me, Mako." He tilted his head up, exposing the bruise that was forming on his cheek from Korra's punch. It took him effort and time, but soon enough he averted his gaze to my own. I didn't think twice before slapping him across the face as hard as I could, holding in my tears. His emotions flashed around his face in seconds. First he was surprised, angry, hurt and finally accepted. Oh yes, he better know he deserved that. I pulled the chair next to him to Korra's side and took a seat. She was looking at me with wide eyes, filled with curiosity and amusement. 

"Please..." I glared at him and cleared my throat. "Please continue, Korra." She nodded and turned her full attention to Mako. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mako cut her off. 

"I don't know anything about a necklace." He said looking down at his hands, once again. He slowly looked up as realization struck him like a lighting bolt. "Your mother's necklace was stolen?" 

"Don't speak her name." I spat out with my voice full of venom. "What were you doing here on Friday then? I told you to stay away." 

"Asami, these past six years...have been difficult." I rolled my eyes at him. "Without you, they have been difficult. I always tried to keep tabs on you to try and protect you, now more than ever. That's why I was here Friday night. I-" He swallowed deeply and looked to the side. "I needed to see you, to make sure you were okay." 

"Well, why wouldn't she be okay? She's with me, she's more than okay." I scoffed at Korra's last sentence. Her humor sometimes is unbelievable, especially when she pulls it at times like these. Yet, something lingered in her tone of voice. Perhaps jealousy? 

"Who even are you and why did you even punch me in the alley." He turned his raged gaze at her, which she gladly returned back. 

"I'm Korra Smith, private investigator" She smirked at his suddenly scared face. He turned to me desperately. 

"You hired a private investigator?! What abou-"

"She knows I'm a Sato, Mako. Unlike you I'm not a damn liar." I could see the hurt in his eyes, but truth be told I couldn't care less. I crossed my arms and proceeded. "Why do you think I need a bodyguard and do you honestly believe I'd want it to be you? And what is that about keeping tabs on me?" I gritted my teeth. 

"The keeping tabs on you was my personal curiosity." He leaned back against the chair he sat on. "Listen, there's a war going on right now between the Triple Triads and the Fire Ferrets. It's bad, Asami, it's been going on for months now. Your father has been worried sick about you. He thinks they might get to you to use you against him, or worse to even kill you as revenge." He looked startled at the thought. "Friday night, I came to check up on you. Yes, I was walking around the area of the changing rooms because I was desperate to talk to you. But once you got on stage, I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" Korra asked impatiently.

"What I'm saying is that I got knocked out and woke up in the back alley. You know, the one you punched me on?" Korra and I rolled our eyes at him. He turned around to show us the back of his head. There was indeed a fresh wound on the back of it, and God it was nasty. He turned to look at us again. "I didn't know Yasuko's necklace got stole-"

"I said..." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Don't speak her name."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He dropped his head momentarily then looked up at me. "I owe you... please let me help you recover it."

"Absolutely no-"

"Asami" Korra held my arm softly and nudged me to look at her, which I did. "I'm thinking that if the necklace was stolen out of spite by the Fire Ferrets, he might be useful to us and the investigation." She tilted her head, asking for consideration. Mako nodded at this, which caused me to look at him.

"I owe you... so much more. I'd like to make amends with you. Please let me help you get the necklace back." He basically pleaded to me. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. As much as I hated having Mako back in my life, Korra was right. We might need him if this whole mess was gang related.

The sound of handcuffs being played with interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw Korra freeing Mako. He stood up with a wince and both looked down at me. I simply nodded and stood up to walk to the other side of the salon, while they exchanged contact information. I soon felt the gentle grasp of Korra's hand on my shoulder turning me to face her. I took her hand in mine and looked down on it. Her knuckles were red and swollen from punching Mako.

"Let me put some ice on that, okay?" Before she could protest against it, I was already on my way to the kitchen. I stepped inside to Opal and Bolin talking, holding each other. What a nice couple they made. She had patched Bolin's nose up and helped me gather the ice for Korra's hand.

"Before I forget, tell Korra I saw the cigar vendor around the area. She was looking kind of panicky too. When I went to approach her, she had disappeared." She told me as I was walking out of the kitchen. I thanked her and made a mental note to tell Korra, who was now sitting at the bar. I took her hand on mine and softly pressed the rag with ice against it. She winced slightly and stared at me.

"You're beautiful, Asami." I looked up at her in shock at her words.

"Did you hit your head in the alley when you fell chasing Mako?" I chuckled earning one of her own. She took my other hand and gently squeezed it. To be honest, I didn't notice how close we were until I focused completely on her. Her blue eyes bored into my green ones and I swear I could feel every emotion that she felt.

She leaned in slowly, gently brushing her lips against mine. I welcomed the feeling, butterflies going crazy on my stomach. I reached to cup her cheek to lean into the kiss, when she slightly pulled away. It wasn't a kiss, but I already missed the feeling. She gave me a warm smile and took the rag with ice from my hands.

"We have an early morning tomorrow, I suggest you sleep." She said, standing up and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. Before I could register and answer, she was already out the door of the club.

Her suggestion was taken into consideration and gladly taken. Once back at my apartment, I quickly changed and fell into bed. I welcomed the feeling of the warm sheets, exhaustion pushing me to deep slumber... but not before I kept replaying the image of the almost kiss over and over until I fell asleep. 

This woman was going to drive me crazy.

  
  
  
  



	7. Breakfast, Gang Members and Cigars

I have never slept as good as I did last night, and I blame it on the exhaustion of the day before. Though I hated the circumstances of it, a good uninterrupted night of sleep was all I needed to recover the tiredness I've been dragging since my necklace got stolen. The sun shined on my face making me stretch and groan against my pillow. I wanted to stay in bed for so much longer, but alas a knock on my door made me open my tired eyes. I yawned rather loudly and looked over to the nightstand where my wrist watch sat undisturbed. I picked it up and panic surged through my whole being as I looked at the time. It was 9:30a.m., and I was supposed to meet Korra in her office half an hour ago. I had completely forgotten about the knocks on my door, until another set of desperate hits against it made me remember. 

"I'm coming!" I yelled out, my voice rough and scratchy giving away the fact that I had just woken up. I got up from my bed, reached over to grab my robe and slipped it on walking towards the door. My hair was less messy than I in general was, but I needed to get rid of whoever was at the door quickly to go meet with Korra.  _ Oh God, how was I supposed to face her after what happened last night? _ I wondered. Well, I didn't have to worry about that for long since I was met with a pair of blue eyes once I swung the door open. Mine widened in surprise and my hands closed my robe a bit more as Korra smiled at me. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She tilted her head at me, her smile still intact. "We had a meeting, remember?"

"Korra." I cleared my throat trying to get rid of the roughness in it, to no avail. "I- I'm so sorry...it seems I have overslept." 

"Oh don't worry, I overslept myself. I was worried I had kept you waiting in the office, but I figured that if I was tired you were exhausted. Of course, my suspicions were confirmed when I got to my empty office about 20 minutes ago." She shrugged and put her hands in her pockets. She wasn't wearing anything fancy today, in fact her clothes look like something she had put on in a hurry. She wasn't wearing suspenders and her shirt was messily tucked into her pants and not buttoned all the way; her coat hanging on her shoulder, her tie loosely hanging around her neck. I chuckled softly and stepped aside to let her into my studio apartment. She walked in scanning the place as I closed and locked the door behind us. 

"Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked her, yawning halfway through my sentence. "If you haven't I can make you some." I motioned to the kitchen. 

"I'll gladly take your offer" She grinned then looked at me up and down. "But how about you let me find my way around your kitchen, while you go and get ready for the day?" I blushed deeply and nodded. I turned around, went to grab some clothes and hurried to the bathroom. I thought it was odd for her to offer to make breakfast, but to be honest I was so starving and tired I didn't think much of it. As I opened the tab to the shower and stepped in, I could hear commotion around the kitchen. Soon enough the smell of eggs and bacon reached my nose and my mouth watered. I quickly finished my shower, brushed my teeth, put on my dress and walked out of the bathroom trying to zip it. Korra was setting the plates, when she caught sight of me and smiled. 

"How did you find out where I live?" I asked her, still trying to pull up my zipper. I always had problems zipping up this dress, I didn't realize this was the one I picked before it was too late. 

"Ah well, I'm a detective you see." She grinned at me and chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. "Honestly, it was a lucky shot. I know the club is closed Mondays and Tuesdays, but I went there anyway to see if you were around. I saw Kuvira with this guy talking at the front door, I approached her, asked where you lived and here I am." She was setting the last sunny sided egg on the plate. She saw me struggling with the zipper and walked towards me. "Please, allow me." 

Before I could kindly deny her help, she placed her hands on my shoulders and spun me around. A shiver ran down my spine when I felt her fingertips glide down my back to the zipper, slowly pulling it up as she spoke. 

"Asami, about last night...I wanted to apolog-"

"There's nothing to apologize for." I spun around and met her face to face. She looked up deeply into my eyes, her gaze shifting down to my lips before moving up to them again. I saw her swallow as I leaned in closer into her lips, almost as close as they were last night. 

"I know I was the one that overstepped, but I feel our relationship should stick to professional boundaries...until we find the necklace." She breathed out, but made no attempt to move away. I bit my lip with a feeling of ecstasy running through my body. Before I could process what I was doing, I lightly licked up her lips and pulled back with a smile. I respected her wishes, however I couldn't help myself from teasing. Truth be told, it seemed almost natural and she didn't seem to mind. I made a mental note to be sure for it to not happen again.

"However you wish." I grinned at her flushed face. "How about we eat and you tell me what we should do next." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the small dining table she had set the plates on. She sat down on the chair next to mine and began eating, I could tell she was starving. After a few bites, she cleared her throat and pulled out her notepad. I was halfway through my plate when she started talking. 

"Mako was the one that woke me up this morning with a phone call." She ate a piece of bacon and quickly swallowed. I sighed at this, his name alone made my blood boil. "He told me that he was keeping the theft a secret from your father, so you shouldn't worry. He also told me, he had a few of his men infiltrated in the Fire Ferrets organization; so he would know soon if they do have the necklace at hand. However, he revealed that his right hand... some guy named... uh" She read from the notepad. "Zaheer? was also infiltrated, was high in the organization, but hadn't been able to speak to him. So we have to wait for them to get in contact." 

"So until then, we hit a dead end in that lead?" I asked, putting the last piece of my meal in my mouth; and she quickly finished hers. "Opal told me something last night, I forgot to tell you since you know.." I shrugged and put her empty plate over mine. "She told me there was a mysterious cigar girl walking around the area that also disappeared." I picked up the plates and got up to put them in the sink. Korra turned around in her seat to face me, as I cleaned up the kitchen. 

"There wasn't a cigar girl in the staff list, though." She told me. I nodded at this, washing the plates on the sink.

"It's because the staff itself doesn't have a cigar vendor. Kuvira hires them separately for some reason. We can go ask her after I finish cleaning up." I turned around drying my hands to find an empty seat. I quickly found Korra in front of my vanity mirror fixing her shirt and clothes. She looked back at me from the mirror.

"I thought the club was closed today and tomorrow."

"Yes, but Kuvira likes to work on documents and payments these two closed days. That woman never gets tired, I swear." I walked to her watching her fidget with her tie. Repeating the same motions as her, I took her shoulders and spun her around to face me. I took her tie from her hands and tied it in a swift motion. I looked up to see confused, wondering eyes. "After my mom died, I learned how to tie them for my father." I smiled slightly.

"That's nice of you." She mumbled, staring into my eyes for a few moments, before moving to pick up her jacket from the seat she had set it on. "Let's go then. Hopefully she will clear it up."

Except the situation got even more confusing.

When we got to the club, as I had hoped, Kuvira was inside the bar cleaning up a table. She grinned at me and gave me a quick hug when she saw us walk in; she gave Korra a quick casual handshake.

"Did you have a breakfast date?" I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows. Korra scoffed and made her way to a seat at the bar and Kuvira rolled her eyes at me.

"Tenzin was here, you just missed him. He was wondering about you, said he would come Wednesday to see you sing." She cleaned the table with a rag she went and took from the bar counter. I chuckled at this and went to sit next to Korra. I loved Tenzin with all my heart, especially after he gave me my job when he owned the club. He made sure I had a place to sleep every night and even found me my current apartment. He was like a replacement for my father figure those 2 years he was the boss. When he gave Kuvira the bar, though, he became busy expanding his business elsewhere. Days outside of town turned into weeks, then months, until he only came to visit a few times a year. When he did he always came for a long period of time, asked to hear me sing and for dinner; and I gladly accepted all. I'm a bit sad I missed him today, but I'll definitely see him Wednesday.

"Did you talk to him about the piano?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did." she looked at me. "And he said yes."

"Woah, really? Those are very expensive, I'm a bit surprised he just agreed."

"Oh well you know me... I always get what I want." She smirked. "Just had to promise him that you would be the first to sing and play it in a big event."

"And, of course you knew I wouldn't say no." I chuckled and watched her nod at me with enthusiasm.

"So what brings you two here? Any news?" She walked behind the bar and took her usual stance, leaning down against it.

"Yeah, actually, if you don't mind." Korra asked, looking between her and me. "We came to ask you something."

"Opal said there was a cigar girl walking around the area a bit suspiciously." I saw her face contour in pure confusion. "We were wondering if we could have her info to go ask her a few questions."

"We figured you had forgotten and didn't include her in the list." Korra finished and stared at her. I've never seen her so confused and worried. I was about to ask about it when she finally spoke.

"Well that's the thing." She looked at Korra, then me. "I didn't hire a cigar vendor that night."

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened in surprise, I was too stunned to see Korra's reaction. My surprise turned into a scare when the front door of the bar opened with force. We turned around to see a very sweaty and heavy breathing Mako.

"Asami." He breathed out. "I think I found your necklace."


	8. Two Leads, One Korra

Sweet melody traveled through the club as I played the keys of the grand piano. I sighed deeply, closed my eyes and let my own lullaby consume me and take me to my happy place. I know this piano is old, but I loved it so much. Maybe I'll ask Tenzin if I could keep it in my apartment. Where would I fit it though? My studio is so sm-

"Asami would you stop playing and focus?!" I slammed my fingers against the keys and glared up at Mako. "You should be the one deciding on what to do." I scowled at his tone.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Korra and Kuvira both yelled in unison. I suddenly remembered why I started playing in the first place.

"I call the shots in this investigation, by the way." Korra spat out, pacing back and forth around the tables. "That's what I was hired to do anyways..."

"Well do you even know what you're doing?" Mako got closer and stared down at her. Korra didn't hesitate, she looked up at him with pure anger filling her eyes. I swear I could see smoke coming off her.

To get things straight, this whole argument began because Mako kept claiming his lead was more important than finding out who the cigar girl was. Korra disagreed and suddenly Mako started questioning her ability on her work, which got her worked up. Kuvira and I were just letting them sort things out. I started playing the piano and she sat next to me watching me; occasionally playing notes on her side. Now that I wasn't playing, she sat on the table next to the piano with her face buried in her hands. I could tell she had a headache, and so did I. I turned back into their argument just as Mako told Korra to go settle things outside with him. I stood up. 

"No one is going to go outside to settle anything." I walked between them and looked up at Mako. "You're arguing for no reason. Want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"I risked too much to be able to get this information, for it to be disregarded by a cigar girl." He shrugged. "Zaheer went through the dangerous trouble to tell me this."

"Tell you exactly what?" Korra asked him.

"The leader of the Fire Ferrets, Varrick, is hosting a masquerade ball in honor of his wife. Talk between the workers is that she will be wearing a newly acquired gold and diamond necklace. Sounds like yours, but I'm not sure." He told us, certainly capturing our attention. Even Kuvira had stood up to stand next to us.

"Oh so you're arguing about possible mistaken information. It might not even be her necklace." Korra mumbled and he turned to glare at her.

"When is the ball?" I asked him.

"This Thursday."

"Can you get them in?" Kuvira chimed into the conversation.

"I'll be risking a lot, but if you promise to not cause commotion... I can. You need to keep a low profile, my men are suspected by the gang as it is." 

Korra now rubbed her forehead, looking down at the floor. Was she really considering going to the ball? Worse yet, a ball full of gang members. I saw her turn to Kuvira.

"Does Opal work Wednesday?" Kuvira nodded at this. "Alright so we come back Wednesday night.." she was now looking at me "... you come, perform for Tenzin while I speak with Opal about the cigar lady." I shook my head.

"I want to be present when you talk to Opal. I want to hear what she says." I told her, making her look at me with fake hurt.

"You don't trust me, Asami? Ouch." I chuckled at her, giving her a warm grin. 

"I trust you with my life, Korra. I'm just very curious."

"Tell me about it" I heard Mako mumble while gathering his coat. I chose to ignore it, but couldn't do the same with the next question. "Can I speak with you outside?" He looked at Korra, then back at me. "Privately."

Korra sighed and strolled down the salon to the piano. She sat down and started pressing keys, soon creating a melody. We all stared at her in confusion, and she quickly noticed.

"What? Asami can play it but I can't? Helps me think." She shrugged and kept playing. She played beautifully and I wanted to stay and listen, but Mako took me by the arm and dragged me outside to the cold weather. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself and looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want you going to that ball." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not safe for you to be there, especially being your father's daughter." I wanted to argue but I could see where he was coming from. I've been with my father to meetings, get together and business talks. It's been years, but I am sure if Varrick saw me I would seem familiar to him. The daughter of the rival gang leader is gonna cause the biggest commotion possible in that ball. I shook my head at this. 

"It's a masquerade ball, Mako. It's gonna be almost impossible for anyone to recognize me." I assured him, but he gave out an aspirated sigh.

"At least let me come with y-"

"No. I'll have Korra with me and she's all I need."

"How can you trust her?! You barely know her!" He yelled at me, loud enough for it to be heard inside. I know this because I saw with the corner of my eye Korra's head snap into our direction, Kuvira staring at us as well. That still didn't stop me, he had lit up the dynamite and he certainly faced the consequences.

"I knew you my whole life, Mako!" I yelled louder. "And look at what happened! You betrayed me! You left me when I needed you! And for what? To be my fathers lap dog." He clenched his jaw and his hands balled into fists.

"Listen..." I continued after inhaling deeply. "I am thankful for your help in this matter, but you don't have a say on what I do and don't. I don't trust you, anymore." His anger turned into hurt, he closed his eyes. 

"The ball is going to be at the Varrick state." He sighed out and walked away without another word.

I could feel the headache start to resurface again, so I rubbed my temples walking back to the door of the club. Korra opened it just as I reached for it and started at me with worry.

"I know it's probably not the best time." She said softly and I saw that playful smirk of hers appear on her lips. "But Miss. Sato, would you like to be my date to the masquerade ball?"

"I thought you said you wanted to keep this relationship within professional boundaries." I said playfully smiling. She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I feel like I can make an exception this time around. I'd love the opportunity to dance with you."

"Do you want to go dress shopping then?" I tilted my head. Honestly, I didn't know if Korra was going to wear a dress or her usual suit attire. I should get one similar suit to hers. It seems very comfortable. She shook her head.

"I already know what I'm wearing. I just need the mask. I'll gladly accompany you dress shopping, though. It'll be nice to spend time together outside of the work shenanigans." I blushed slightly at this, I didn't know Korra would want that. Still, I'd love to have the element of surprise with my outfit that day.

"I'd love that." I grinned at her. "I'll take your offer to go get the masks. However, if you're keeping your outfit a secret I should have the option to do the same. I'll take Kuvira dress shopping with me tomorrow." She laughed and nodded at this. "Let me go get my things and we can go to the stores."

"I'll wait here." She smiled at me and just as she promised, she stood there until I came back.

It's safe to say we had a fun day, just the two of us. I almost forgot the reason we met in the first place. We spent hours searching for the perfect masks, but decided to make it a little bit interesting. We bought each other's masks as a surprise, put them in boxes and agreed to wait until we parted ways to peek inside. After the stores we decided to get lunch, then parted ways. I waited to get to my apartment to open my box, though it was really hard not to peek inside it during the cab ride back home. First thing I did when I got there was open it and I gasped at the beautiful mask she had gotten me. It was a beautiful red mask with a golden rim and feathers. I picked it up in awe and stared at it for the longest time. Honestly, it paired nicely with my missing necklace; but I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my head. I wasn't going to ruin this moment with my negative thinking. Inside there was a card, with her handwriting on it.

_ Rojo pasión, as the shade of the lips I so ador _ e.

I blushed at this and rolled my eyes. So much for keeping it professional. One thing was for certain though.

This was going to be one hell of a mask to pair a dress with.


	9. Dresses and Apologies

Dress shopping with Kuvira was always a delight, especially with her amazing fashion sense. Though, like Korra, she liked wearing vests and pants; her taste in colors, textures, combinations and all is immaculate. We were supposed to meet up yesterday, but she was swamped with work and I was quite exhausted; so we agreed on going today before the show. It's been a while since we've been on a shopping spree, so I gave myself the liberty of spending quite an amount of cash. Shoes, casual outfits, earrings, rings and vests with pants she helped me pick out were inside the many bags that I carried back to my apartment. Kuvira wanted to accompany me, but I insisted on meeting her at the club later. There was still time until my shift, and I wanted to take it to sort out my clothing and put it away. Carrying the bags up the stairs was a hassle on its own, I really should've asked Kuvira to come. I definitely should've when I saw the figure standing in front of my door, as I made my way down the hallway. I sighed and managed to take the keys out of my dress pocket.

"Move so I can open my door." I told Mako, who stood leaning against it.

"Let me apologize for my outburst the other day." I sighed and looked at him. I could see genuinely regretful amber eyes, but no promise of him making the same mistake again. I shook my head and gently pushed him off the doorway, but he wouldn't budge.

"I am really sorry, Asami." He continued. "I'm just trying to take care of you and help you. I may have gotten a bit jealous of the trust you have for Smith, because I wish you could have that with me still. I'm fully aware that it is 100% my fault and that I shouldn't have left you... especially after your mother's death. Let me make it up to the both of you, slowly, in honor of the friendship we used to have." I sighed deeply and stared up at him. Truth is this isn't the first time we fought and my mother was always there to help us make up. I won't deny that Mako loved my mom as if she was his own, which is why his -I call- betrayal stung the most.

"You should've been here, Mako, and you weren't. I can't forgive you for that, not yet at least." I whispered looking at the floor. I felt my arms shake with the weight of the bags and he saw this as well. He gently pulled the bags out of grasp and held them while I opened the door. I opened it, walked in and stepped aside inviting him in. He slowly stepped in and walked towards my bed to set the bags on it. He looked to the vanity and saw the red mask sitting on top of it. "I do thank you dearly for your help..." I told him and saw him turn around to face me. "Honestly, I really am, and I'm sorry I've been so cold and snappy; but Mako you have to understand-"

"That you need time." He finished for me. "You don't have to apologize, Asami. I know what you need and I haven't been really giving."

"Maybe one day we'll go back to normal." I told him, and I did believe in this. I just don't know if it would be possible with him so tangled in the Triple Triads. I would never tell him this though, it is his decision.

He gave me a sad smile and walked closer to me. He stopped about two feet away, reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope out of his pocket. "For you and Smith." He handed it to me. I unfolded the envelope and opened it to a beautiful invitation for two people. I sighed. Varrick was going all out for this event, which meant security was going to be tight. "And this is for you. Thought you might like it, since you seem to fancy the color blue lately." He smirked at me, pulling out of his other pocket a slim arm band with small sapphires along it. I chuckled at this, taking it from his hands. I haven't seen this piece of jewelry since the last time I was at the Sato Estate. Better yet, he didn't know this, but it actually matched the hints of blue from the mask I got for Korra.

"I'm guessing my room is still intact, since you found this so quickly." He nodded with a smile.

"You know your father will always wait for you to come home. Even when I tell him it's really unlikely." I looked up at him and found myself giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug and let go quickly when he felt me loosen up my own grip. Apart from all the pain he brought me, I surely missed my best friend and I owed it to my mom and myself to try and work things out with him.

"You know this doesn't fix anything, I'm still very upset at you." I told him, walking him to the door. He opened it and stepped out, looking back at me.

"I know, but it's a start to getting my sister back. I'll swing by the club later to see you and talk about tomorrow." He smiled and walked down the hallway of the apartment complex. I watched him until he reached and turned around the corner to the stairwells. The building did have an elevator, but I lived on the second floor; the stairs were just a few.

I closed the door behind me and walked to the middle of my apartment. I looked at the clock and sighed at the time. It was 4:00pm and I had to be at the bar at 7:30 to meet Korra. With a tisk of my tongue, I quickly began to put away the clothes I had bought today. By the time I was done it was 5:00, so I quickly hopped on the shower and pulled on the dress I had separated for tonight's show. It was a special night, so the dress was certainly one to remember. It was golden and silver, and it hung just below my the start of my knee. I was about to put my shade of red lipstick, when I heard a knock on my door. I glanced at the clock that was marking 7 o'clock and hurried to the door.

I was greeted by Korra, who stood in front of me with a grin plastered on her face. "I know we said we'd meet at the bar but thought you wouldn't mind if I picked you up." She sounded the P in that last word with a loud pop, making me giggle.

"Of course I don't mind. Come in. I'm just finishing up, just my lipstick is missing." I walked back to my vanity to pick up where I left off. I heard her close the door and her footsteps close by. "You know, the shape you so adore." She was standing behind me, so I saw her face blush. She chuckled and looked at the covered dress laying on the bed.

"That's the dress for tomorrow?" She looked at me and I nodded. "May I look at it?" She grinned at me.

"Yeah you can look at it... tomorrow." I smirked at her rolling her eyes.

Soon after I was finished, we both walked to the club together. I told her that Mako had stopped by and given me the tickets for the ball. I also found myself telling her about what we spoke about. She listened to me, giving me all her focus. She would ask small questions about my life with Mako, which I gladly answered. It was just so natural to talk to her so freely, and I absolutely adored it.

We reached the club quicker than I would've liked to, but just in time. The atmosphere was turning from a dinner formality, to a party one; especially since tonight was one for dancing. The three of us were going to sing tonight, in honor of Tenzin being back in town and I was beyond excited. When we walked in we were met with the band playing smooth jazz, the smell of cigar and booze, and the chatter of the people that were either here or arriving. I spotted Kuvira and Tenzin chatting at the bar, along with two empty separate seats. Huh, that was odd... she normally only saved me the one. It wasn't for Jinora nor Kya since they got here a bit later. When she spotted me, her smile gave me away and Tenzin quickly turned around to face me.

"Asami Sato!" He excitedly exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I returned the hug back, grinning ear to ear. "It is so good to see you."

"Tenzin, it is always a pleasure." We pulled back and smiled at each other. He turned to my left and saw Korra a bit behind taking off her hat, then back at me with a raised eyebrow. I chucked and motioned to Korra to step closer.

"Tenzin, this is Private Investigator Smith."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She reached her hand out and they firmly shook hands. Honestly it was odd to see Korra so formal like since we started spending time together. With me she was already so carefree and goofy, I forget she's actually quite serious to the other people around her. Her seriousness was attractive, I must confess.

"Ah you're the one helping Asami with the necklace business." I looked at him confused. "Kuvira told me... I am so sorry. Please if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask me. Neither of you." He turned to Korra when he said this last sentence. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out one of his business cards, handing it to her. She nodded gratefully and placed it in her own front pocket. "Please sit, join us. We are catching up on the club's business."

"Korra, I saved you a seat as well." Kuvira told Korra, and I smiled at the gesture as Korra did. It may not seem like much, but I knew this was Kuvira's way of telling her she was already in our circle, meaning that she trusted her. After all, we did speak about her today on our trip and she knew how much Korra impacted my life in almost just a week of knowing each other. Korra thanked her and sat down on her reserved seat. She spoke to Kuvira, but I tuned them out for a bit to focus on Tenzin. We spoke about everything to be honest, catching up with him was great. A few moments went by, and Jinora showed up with Kya next to us. Same as I did, they caught up with Tenzin as much as they could before Kya had to go on stage. They had moved the piano up on it to clear out the dance floor for the night.

Dancing, chatter, laughs, the club tonight was on full swing; it almost seemed like a Friday night. Tenzin and I have had a few dances to Kya's lullabies as I had promised, and even Korra went by to scoop me up for some of them. I left them at the bar to tend to my duties, and change shifts with Kya; we had talked and decided Jinora was singing last tonight, so that I could question Opal with Korra at the end of her shift. So on, I did. I sang my heart out that night, forgetting about my troubles and my necklace. I felt normal, everything did. It didn't feel like I was in oblivion anymore, in fact I was in heaven. Even locking eyes with Korra a few times intensified this feeling, but soon enough my high had ended and I had to tend to her and the investigation.

"Asami you never disappoint." Kuvira told me as I reached the bar. I chuckled, she always said it after I finished. She had actually picked it up from Tenzin, who was giving her a playful glare for stealing his line.

"She certainly doesn't." We were all surprised to hear Korra chimed in like this. I blushed lightly and smiled at her in gratitude. She held out her hand to me. "Opal finished her shift and is waiting for us out back. Come with me." I took her hand, excused myself and followed her to the service door.

Opal was outside waiting for us and gave me a gentle smile. I returned it and crossed my arms around myself with a shiver.  _ God was it cold _ . Korra shrugged off her jacket and handed it to me, before turning her attention to Opal. I shrugged it on and quickly got slapped by her scent. Even her scent was intoxicating for me, I have it bad for her huh?

"This will only take a few minutes tops, okay?" Opal nodded at Korra. "Can you tell me about the cigar vendor?"

"Well I basically already told Asami all I know." She said in her sweet angelic voice. "I saw her walking around the area, she looked very nervous...honestly looked like she wasn't selling anything now that I think about it. I was waiting tables around like crazy, so I couldn't ask her if something was wrong. When I went to approach her she was gone." Korra nodded at the end of every sentence, writing notes on her notepad.

"Did you get a good look at her?"

"Well I mean, she was tall with dark hair. That's as much as I could see in the hassle. She did have sort of a birthmark on her forehead? I'm not sure, though." She shivered at the cold and looked at me with apologizing eyes. "I wish I knew more, Asami. I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Opal. We know more now than what we did yesterday thanks to you." I grinned, pulling her into a gentle hug. Footsteps from the alley caught our attention and we were met with a tall figure walking towards us.

"Why don't you head home and rest?" Korra told her, her hand moving to her own waist. "We will call you if we need anything." She had her sight tunneled on the figure walking to us. Opal nodded and went back inside the club after saying her goodbyes. I turned to Korra, who had her hand secured on the picking metal on her belt.

"Korra, it's Mako." I walked close to her, watching her relax. "You have a gun?!" I whisper-shouted at her." She slowly turned to look at me with amusement. She opened her mouth to say something, but we felt the steps come to a halt in front of us. Mako smiled at me and stretched his hand out to Korra, who gave him a casual shake.

"I just came by to talk about tomorrow night." He leaned against the service door with his hands in his pockets. Korra nodded and explained to him briefly the plan, which was basically to infiltrate and look for the necklace.

"So what if you find it?" Mako raised his eyebrow.

"I'm just gonna steal it back." I shrugged, bringing Korra's jacket closer to me. I looked at them both who were looking at me with their eyebrows raised. "What? It's not like I'm actually stealing it! It's mine in the first place!"

"I hate to say it." Korra kicked a rock to the side. "but she has a point."

"You can't just steal from a gang leader." He rolled his eyes, his relaxed stance turning into an anxious one.

"If it comes to that we won't get caught. Between the masks, the like 1,000 guests and the constant movement they won't know it was us." Korra looked up at him and shrugged.

"You're a cop and you're down to steal?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm not a cop, I'm a P.I... different things you know? Besides, not even cops are always faithful to the law."

"So on what are we getting there?" I asked them, both of them turning to face me. "We can't take a cab to Varrick Estate, certainly can't take Mako's car. Too recognizable."

"You know you have a car at Sato Estate..."

"Even if I wanted it back." I rolled my eyes. "It's recognizable too. No convertibles look like mine and have the Sato insignia in the city, Mako."

"Well I have a car." Korra chimed in. I stared at her in disbelief and Mako was quite pleased.

"Then why have we been taking and paying cabs?!" She stared at me, her face turning from serious to embarrassed.

"Uh... well to be honest." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not a very good driver..." I burst into laughter at her confession involuntarily. I guess the martinis did have their effect. She crossed her arms and stared at me angrily, but that made me have a giggle fit. Mako sighed in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter how you get there. What matters is that you get there around 7- 7:30pm, because they close the gates at 8." He looked down at his watch and turned to walk away. "I have to go. Let me know how it goes."

"Thanks for everything, Mako." I called out as he walked away.

"Thank me when you have it around your neck." He said, referring to the necklace. He waved and disappeared into the darkness of the city. I turned to Korra, who looked deep in thought.

"I can pick you up at 7." She looked up at me. "Varrick state isn't that far." She smiled at me, tangling our arms and walking around to the front of the club.

"That sounds good to me. You sure you can come pick me up without crashing?" I chuckled at my joke and laughed when she turned to me with disbelief on her face.

"You sure you can pick me up without crashing?" She mocked my voice, making me laugh harder than I should've. Being around her was filled with carefree moments like this, ones that I lost track of time to. Like this one, precisely. We reached the front of my apartment door without me even noticing we had already walked all the way up here. Time sure does fly when you're having fun. I took my key out and opened my door, walking in.

"Thank you, for walking me home." I told her, tugging a loose strand of hair behind my ear. She nodded and smiled at me, stepping closer. She leaned up and kissed my cheek as gently as she could, almost as if she was scared she would break me.

"I'll be here at 7, okay?" I nodded and watched her walk away and turn the corner to the stairs. I closed my door and touched my cheek, where the feeling of her lips lingered. I smiled widely, and stripped off my clothes to get into bed.

Although I was exhausted, nerves prevented me from getting much sleep last night. After all, tomorrow I might have my dear necklace wrapped around my neck again.


	10. The Ball (pt. 1)

"Just press on the clutch, put it on first and slowly let go while pressing the gas." The car halted, rocking us forward and back. "Oh my God, Korra, you're gonna break it."

"That's why I don't use it." She put the gear shift in neutral and started the car again angrily. I giggle at her and rested my arm on the door. She moved the gear to first again and did as I instructed her, the car slowly moving forward.

"See? Now do the same every time you change gears. Not that hard." I sighed in relief when she changed it to second without problem. "Why don't you sell it then?" Korra had a pretty amazing convertible. It was a two door Waterbend 600, blue with white leather seats and brown details. We had the roof off since it was a nice sunny and cool day.

"I like to look at it." She shrugged, changing up to third. "Besides it was a gift from my father before he and my mom moved back to the Southern Water Tribe."

"You're from down there?" I asked surprised, turning my gaze from the buildings to her. She nodded with a small smile. "No wonder you're not phased by the cold weather here." She slowed down and pulled the gear back to second, causing the car to give another halt. She cursed under her breath and changed it back to third causing another one. "Pull over." She did as instructed, putting the gear in first again with a sigh. "You can't change gears like that okay? Only change it when you're about to stop or go up a hill."

"How about you drive?" Her annoyance was honestly so adorable, but I wouldn't admit it with her in this state. "Varrick Estate is up a hill with many curves, and I can't manage to ride this thing through a straight lane without fucking up." I laughed when she cursed, she must really be worked up. I nodded and got out of the car with her. We changed seats and I started the car, driving off with no problem. I was wearing one of the suits I had bought and I was delighted with how easy it was to drive on them.

"See how easy it is?" I changed to second and laughed when she glared at me and rolled her eyes. She opened the glove box and pulled out a cigar.

"You don't mind, right? I'm anxious." I shook my head, but was distracted by her. She was fidgeting with the lighter, trying to turn it on.  _ When was she going to get rid of it?  _ I thought.

"Korra, there's a lighter right here." I reached over to the small hidden compartment under the radio. There was a little pressure cap. I pressed it and told her to wait until it dinged. When it did I was stopped in a traffic light, so I watched her remove the nub to reveal a cylinder with a hot iron spiral in it. She pressed the point of the cigar on it and was surprised when she pulled it out. The light turned green and I sped up again.

"How did you know that was there?" She took a drag of the cigar and exhaled slowly, looking at me. I swallowed and looked at her momentarily, before looking back at the road.

"I uh... I designed the car." Korra's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"Really?"

"Yeah... I always loved inventing and building, so I was taught private lessons on the matter. My father sold my designs and inventions to companies that needed them, giving me a cut of what he won. Cars are just the surface of what I've sold, but most of it. I..." I looked at Korra nervously for a second. "I sold some designs to Varrick after I left Sato Estate when I was only a part time worker at the club. This car, I think, was one of them. You're the only one I've told this to." She nodded slowly, looking around the car.

"I always thought this car had a water tribe style. That's why my father liked it."

"Oh, it is. I love the culture and stories of the tribes. That's why it's called Waterbend, in honor of them. The rest of my designs are Fire Nation inspired... including my own car. I made that one just for me, never let my father sell those blue prints. It is unique, I miss it."

"So, why are you a singer then?" Korra put the cigar on my lips. I inhaled deeply and kept the smoke for a bit.

"I noticed that I loved singing more than inventing." I exhaled the smoke slowly. "I still do it, you know. That's what all the books and notes are for in my changing room. Always have something in mind."

"So you're talented and smart. What a catch." We both laughed at her comment and stayed silent for a bit. She started suddenly giving me directions while we finished her cigar and we ended up in front of a nice looking apartment building.

"I thought you lived next to your office." I turned to look at her.

"God no, I like separating work and personal life as much as I can. Plus criminals do show up sometimes at the office, I wouldn't want them to know where I lived." I turned off the car and tried handing her the keys. She shook her head. "I think it's best if you keep the car and come pick me up. I'm not about to crash trying to get to your apartment."

"Korra, you're not going to crash. You're so dramatic I swear." I rolled my eyes and forcefully handed her the keys. "Besides, my apartment is not that far away. 30 minutes tops?"

"Yeah 30 minutes is a very long time for me to crash." She put the keys in the ignition and turned to look at me. "You're gonna drive to the Estate anyway, why not just keep the car and get used to it? It's not like I'm gifting it to you."

"But-" I tried to argue and she interrupted me.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She kissed my cheek and took off her seat belt.

"So, you're just going to trust me with your car?" I raised my eyebrow at her, watching as she stepped out and closed the door.

"I trust you with my life, Asami." She smirked and started walking to the entrance. "Be here at 7!" She called out,walking up the steps, and disappeared through the double doors. I looked at the white steering wheel in front of me in shock and turned the car back on. She didn't give me any directions, but luckily I knew the city like the back of my hand. I drove off, enjoying the breeze and the radio. I really missed driving around... I might go get my car from the Estate. I soon reached the club and circled it, entering the back alley. I saw Kuvira, who was throwing some trash out, and her mouth fell open at the sight. I turned off the car and hopped out, giggling as she let out a whistle.

"This is Korra's?" I nodded and watched her walk around it. "She just gave it to you?"

"She lent it to me. She can't drive to even save her life. Might teach her, to be honest." I reached and pulled the roof up to cover the car, before locking it. "Mind if I keep it here until 7? There's no place on my street, plus I don't want anyone to scratch it."

"Leave it for as long as you need, I don't mind. I can stare at it forever." She kept circling around it, taking in every detail. It made me feel proud of myself, since it was one of my favorite designs. It's almost poetic that it landed on the hands of the person that was turning out to be my favorite as well.

"I know, it is gorgeous. It's making me want to go pick up mine from my father's house. I miss driving." I put the keys in my pocket and looked at the watch. It was still early, but I wanted to get home. "I have to go get ready for tonight." I sighed.

She turned her gaze from the car to me, showing her worry. She took my hand and pulled me a tight hug, which I returned tighter. "Be careful, okay? I'll be beyond worried."

"Don't worry, doll." I cupped her cheeks and grinned down at her. "The situation is under control. I'll try to remember to call you, okay?" She nodded at this, we said our goodbyes and soon enough I was walking back to my building. I honestly loved living close to the club, the walk home served to just reflect. My thoughts circled around tonight and how nervous I was.

Once home I noticed I had a few hours before the ball. I stripped off my clothes, took a long warm shower, made and ate some lunch. I spent the rest of my free time trying to find my emerald arm band to give Korra. It was silly, but Mako gave me the idea of wearing jewelry that matched each other's eyes. God was I cheesy. By 5pm, I had found it with its box, slipped mine on and was slipping on my golden dress. Taking my time, I applied my make up and went with a bit of a darker shade of red. It was a wine color that popped out from the red color scheme of the mask. I pulled half my hair up in a bun, adding my favorite golden pin on it and slipped on my red heels. I picked up the mask, keys, invitation and coat, and headed out to the club. 

It was 6:15 when I reached the car. I walked around it to give it a quick check, unlocked it and got in. I decided to keep the roof on so my hair didn't get messed up with the wind. I took my heels off and put them under the seat, turned the car on and drove off to Korra's apartment. I parked right in front of the building, with 15 minutes to spare.

After 10 minutes of waiting, I decided to put my heels on and get out of the car to wait for her. It was the best decision I've ever taken, because I couldn't have enjoyed the view I had before me from inside it. Korra stepped out of the building and suddenly the world went into slow motion. She wore a water tribe style pale blue dress that laced on the back, black heels and her hair was pinned up in a bun. My eyes ran from her smiling face down her arms and widened in surprise. Korra was fit, and the suits she wore hid not only that, but also the tribal armband tattoo she had. In her hands she held her mask and a long wide box. 

"It's really informal to have your mouth opened like that, Miss Sato." Her voice dragged me out of my hypnosis and I smiled at her. Her heels allowed us to be at the same height. "You look absolutely stunning, Asami." She looked at me up and down, causing me to blush.

"So do you, Korra. You're breathtaking." I smiled when she blushed slightly and looked down at her wide small box.

"I know it's not your mother's necklace...and I know you probably have a few more... but I.. yeah" she chuckled nervously and handed me the box. I shot my eyebrow up at her and opened the box. I was instantly taken aback by the piece of jewelry on it. It was a simple, but breathtaking onyx necklace. "I figured that...well.. black matches with everything. Uh, except that sapphire arm band you have." I pulled her into a hug, which she quickly returned. "I'm guessing you like it."

"I absolutely love it, Korra. You shouldn't have." I whispered and pulled back to see her bright blue eyes that shone in the moonlight. She took the necklace and flipped me around. She placed it on my neck and clasped it in place. I turned around with a smile. "As for the arm band..." I reached inside the car and pulled out the box, then handed it to her. She opened it and looked surprised at it. She took the arm band out and looked at the one I had. As soon as it clicked on her, she grinned.

"You're very cheesy, you know that?" She laughed and tried to put the arm band around her shoulder. "Emeralds don't compare to the beauty of your eyes, but I'll wear this dearly..." she looked frustrated, trying to push it in place "...if it fits." I don't know if I was supposed to be disappointed, but I couldn't be with the sight of Korra's muscles flexing every time she tried to put the piece of jewelry on. She was just so..muscular... I took the armband from her, flipped her arm and placed it securely on her forearm, close to her elbow. We both giggled and I pulled her to get into the car with me.

The drive there was mostly filled with chatter about possible scenarios and strategies. I had almost forgotten the real nature of this night outing when we were at Korra's, but she soon reminded me how dangerous this can be. After a bit of a while of driving, we reached the Estate gates. I pulled in and drove up the hill with the few curves Korra mentioned and I had visited before. Soon, we reached the big mansion that was full of movement and lights. I swallowed deeply, and I reached the valet. Korra gave me a hand squeeze before we got out with our masks on and was greeted by the valet.

"Zaheer?" I looked at him with wide eyes. He stared at me for a moment, before getting close to me.

"Miss. Sato." He slightly bowed and spoke to me in a low tone. "I've been expecting you. I told Mako I would try to tend to the valet to put your car in close distance. They ask for names at entry, I don't think you should give yours for obvious reasons." He gave me a side lip smile, and took the keys from my hand. "It is nice to see you again, Miss."

"Nice to see you as well." I smiled and sighed. I left so many people behind, I didn't notice until now. I felt someone grip my arm and pull me to the side. Korra looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. 

"We need an alias for the both of us. I didn't think about that." She said, fidgeting a bit with her fingers in thought.

"Well what do you suggest?" I crossed my arms, shivering at the cold night. "I could always use Kuvi-"

"Naga Martinez." She took my hand and dragged me to the front door before I could protest. What kind of name was Naga? That sounds like a dog name! I tried to stop her when I realized her mistake. She hadn't chosen an alias for herself.

"Name?" The person in the front asked us, with a clipboard on her hands.

"She is Naga Martinez." Korra grinned at her, motioning to me. The lady wrote down the name and stared at her.

"Yours?" Korra smirked at her. It was obvious she had an alias prepared. I wasn't about to let her get away with calling me Naga, though.

"Kat-"

"Pabu Smith" I told her, with a gentle smile. Korra slowly turned her face to look at me- well to glare at me. I hid my laugh behind a cough and stared at the worker. She nodded, took our invitation and let us through.

"Who's Pabu?"

"Who's Naga?" We both asked each other at the same time. Korra sighed and motioned me to speak first.

"Pabu is Bolin's red panda. Now, who's Naga?"

"She's my dog." She grinned as we walked down the hall that led to the party. I bursted out laughing and shook my head. I was quickly silenced by the massive ball room, filled with music, dancing, alcohol, smoke and chatter. We stepped close to the rails of the balcony and looked down at the scenery. I felt Korra take my hand and smile at me. Her black mask with blue feathers made her piercing blue eyes pop more than they usually did.

"Shall we?" I nodded at her and was gently pulled to the stairs to the right of the balcony, to go down into the party.

This is where the fun begins. 

  
  



	11. The Ball (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used for this chapter is I've got a feeling I'm falling, by Ella Fitzgerald. :D

As we walked down the steps, we both had a look around the area. I soon spotted Varrick speaking with some men in the corner of the room, but no sight of his wife. We reached the end and were greeted by a worker with glasses of champagne. The ambient was filled with smooth slow jazz, coming from a band with no singer; so far, at least. I saw Korra drown her glass of champagne in a sip and contoured her face in disgust. I chuckled and took a long sip of mine.

"What do you drink then?" I asked her and she looked at me confused. "You look disgusted after drinking that champagne." She tilted her head and pulled a smug face.

"I thought I was the observant one." She took my hand and pulled me into the dance floor. I finished my champagne and set it in one of the trays of a nearby worker.

"I'm only learning from the best." I grinned, as she turned around and placed one hand on my lower back. I put one of mine on her shoulder and we slowly danced to the rhythm of the music.

"Well then tell me, what do you see?" She spun me slowly. I looked around the area for a bit, then turned to look at her.

"I see a band with no singer, which this early in the night isn't unusual. I see Varrick now speaking to, I guess, some businessmen next to the bar. They were in a corner before. Zhu Li, his wife, is nowhere to be seen. I'm guessing she's having a grand entrance later." Korra nodded slowly, pulling me closer to her.

"Not bad." She smirked. "I see a beautiful woman in front of me, who's dying to get on that stage and grab the microphone." I rolled my eyes and smiled. She wasn't wrong. "In all seriousness, though..." she continued. "I see Varrick speaking to some businessman in the bar, yes. Looks like they're closing a deal, since they're having the formality of keeping their masks off. There's a security team all over the place, they're all wearing the same tux and variations of the same mask. I'm 99% sure they're carrying guns too." She tilted her head up to the balcony. "I saw servants running around earlier when we were walking down here, so your theory of the grand entrance is right. And the band does have a singer, Asami." She spun us around so that I was facing who she was seeing. I squinted to the couple dancing and laughing, and my eyes widened. I turned to Korra.

"That's Jinora." She nodded.

"From the looks of it, she is very fond of that security man and her clothes show she's the singer tonight, no?"

"You're right." I sighed and shook my head. I was supposed to go unnoticed tonight, so I couldn't go ask her what she was doing here tonight. Moreover, how and why she got hired to sing here tonight. "So, what now?"

"Well now we wait until Zhu Li makes her entrance. We check if she's wearing the necklace and leave. I don't want to risk staying, now more considering Jinora might recognize you." She slowly dipped me as the song came to an end. "If she does have the necklace, we decide as we go." She pulled me up and held me close to her with a smile.

After that dance we spent quite a bit of time chatting in the bar trying to fit in. We finally got Korra a drink to enjoy, which was straight up whiskey, and I stuck to champagne. Some men came over to ask me or her for a dance, and I tried to politely deny the ones asking for me. Her on the other hand...

"Can't you see I'm with someone, or are those glasses for show?" She motioned to me. I snickered and hid it with a cough when the guy turned to face me. He looked between us, blushed with embarrassment and quickly walked away.

"Korra, you need to be nicer." I was fully laughing now, trying to take a swing of my champagne. She shrugged and looked at me with a grin. We stared at each other for a bit, but my head turned to the new melody playing. I looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Please come dance with me. I love this song". I asked her, setting my champagne glass on the bar table. She studied me for a moment, put her glass next to mine and pulled me onto the dancefloor. She spun me and pulled me close leading me in the rhythm of the music. It was an instrumental, but I couldn't help but sing the lyrics to her. 

" _ I'm flying high, but I've got a feeling I'm falling _ ." She grinned at me, as I started singing. " _ Falling for nobody else, but you. _ " A few people turned to face us, but frankly I didn't care how loud I was singing. I was busy staring at the pair of blue eyes that bored into mine with every lyric I sang. I could tell she loved it, so I kept going. 

" _ You caught my eye  _

_ And I've got a feeling I'm falling _

_ Show me the ring and I'll jump right through _ ." She spun me slowly and when she pulled me back she wrapped her hands around my waist, making me wrap my arms around her neck. 

"You know you sing beautifully, right?" She whispered in my ear, making me blush pure red. I raised my eyebrow at her and smiled. 

"You know, you are interrupting me." She rolled her eyes and motioned with her head at the people surrounding us, whispering and looking. I swallowed, looking around. 

"We were supposed to go unnoticed." She spun us around, so we were half facing Jinora and her date looking at us with questions. Well, she certainly knows we are here now. I turned back at Korra, who was smiling at me. "I love this next part, so you better sing it like you mean it." I giggled and took my breath to sing it for her, cause I did mean it. 

" _ Romantically I'm up in the air  _

_ Its funny, so funny me taking it this way _

_ Don't know if I shouldBut gee, it feels good  _

_ I'm flying high _

_ but I've got a feeling  _

_ I'm falling falling for nobody else but you _

_ And you know it too..."  _ We were face to face, heart to heart and looking at her I knew I was indeed falling for her; and she knew. Her face turned from happy into a serious one, her eyes dropped to my lips then back up to my eyes. She leaned into me, closing her eyes and me closing mine. Sparks and electricity ran through my body as our lips, finally, made contact and melted into a passionate but slow kiss. You know, the kiss lovers share when they haven't seen each other in forever. Though I see her almost everyday, it felt like I was looking for her for the longest time. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss when I felt her hands pull me even closer, but interruption came too quickly; and in the worst way. 

"Asami Sato." Korra pulled back from the kiss and looked horrified at the figure in front of us. I didn't have to look to know who was calling out my name, his voice is too recognizable. Regardless, I turned to face him. 

"Varrick" I sighed out and, although I was terrified and shaking in Korra's arms, I kept my composure and grinned at him. "Fancy seeing you here. You own the place?" Humor above all is what my mother taught me when dealing with men like him. He roared out a laugh and took a deep breath. 

"You know I had my doubts on seeing you walking down the stairs, though I was hallucinating. I thought you wouldn't be brave enough to show up here, considering your father and I are at war... you are indeed in enemy lines. Alas, your voice is unforgettable and once I saw Yasuko's eyes I knew it had to be you." I winced at the mention of her name. He moved his hand up and stretched it towards me. "Now please, join me for a dance and explain why you're here." Korra's face had turned now from a horrified expression to pure rage. Her grip on me tightened protectively as she glared at Varrick. I slowly stepped away from her embrace and held her hands. 

"I'll be okay. Stay near." I told her. She looked at me and her anger flashed to worry in an instant. She nodded, let go of me and went to the bar. I turned to Varrick and took his hand. He elegantly spun me and captured me in his arms, slow dancing to the new song playing. 

"So, Asami, what do I owe for pleasure? Don't tell me you want to do business behind your father's back again." He asked me, leading the dance. 

"No, actually. I don't associate myself with this...organization... anymore." I kept my chin high, speaking to him. "I'm looking for my mother's necklace and it's no coincidence Zhu Li is wearing one tonight with the same description as mine, just after it got stolen." The words left my mouth before I could even stop them. I was transported to 6 years ago, when these were my everyday interactions. Cockiness, sarcasm, bluntness, and confidence. All these things helped me survive, have a voice and be respected in the organizations. Coming onto him like this felt natural, and the adrenaline of it felt as such. Somethings don't ever change, I guess.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sato." Varrick told me as if he was reading my mind. He spun me and brought me closer to him. "How dare you insinuate such a thing? After everything I tried to do to find the culprit of your mother's assassination. I am quite disappointed, Asami." The part that stung the most is that he was right. To some extent, there was no reason for him to steal the necklace of the woman who he once loved so dearly. As friends, of course, back when the organizations had contracts in between and cooperated with each other. 

"I'm sorry, Varrick." I lowered my gaze slightly. "But considering you and my father are both at war the idea isn't so insane, now is it? For all I know, it could've been stolen out of spite." He looked at me in thought for a moment then slightly shook his head. He knew I was right. 

"Asami, I assure you we did not steal it. In fact, I bought Zhu Li's necklace from a seller in Ba Sing Se as an anniversary present." He spun me again, the song soon reaching its end. I could see the honesty in his eyes. In fact, Varrick is the most honest man I know. He never had a reason to lie. "You can look at it yourself." His gaze looked up to the balcony, and mine followed behind. Zhu Li walked down the stairs being welcomed by numerous applause. My eyes ran down to her neck and sure enough it wasn't my necklace. I turned to Korra who had her eye on me and Varrick the whole time. I went to walk over, but Varrick held me by the arm and pulled me back roughly; which caused Korra to quickly walk towards us. He spoke to me in a low and threatening tone. "I know you're hurting, and you have nothing to do with your father right now. However, it was insulting to come to my house on my anniversary to insinuate I had stolen from you. This doesn't affect our relationship. In fact, I respect you for our previous agreements." Korra had now reached us and he looked between us, settling his gaze on me. "I'm still at war with the Satos, though, and people of importance in MY organization know you're here." He let go of my arm. "You'd be a great asset for negotiations with Hiroshi if I get you. Nothing personal, just business. I'll let you walk out the door of my home, but once you do, my men will chase you with no remorse until the border." I swallowed deeply and started shaking, but kept my ground. 

"Thank you for your consideration Varrick. Your men will turn back empty handed." I smirked at him, grabbing Korra's hand. 

"I somewhat hope so." He grinned at me and went to meet his wife. Just as he turned around, Korra quickly dragged me up the stairs and we both ran down the main hall that was now empty. My guess was that everyone was down at the festivities. She ran in front of me and pushed the main door open, where one of Varrick's men was waiting for us. 

"Hey! Stop!" He took off running after us. When Zaheer saw us running, his eyes widened and quickly handed me the key to Korra's car. He quickly told us where it was parked, pulled out his gun and shot the man that was after us. This alerted the whole security team that was outside and before I could register, they had captured Zaheer asking him why he had shot and Korra was dragging me to the car. Once we reached it, we quickly got in , I took my heels off and started the car. I sped off, just as the men had reached us. But soon enough, headlights shined behind us and they were catching up fast. I saw Korra take off her heels and pull out her gun out of the glove box. My eyes widened. 

"You left that there when you gave me the car?!" I yelled at her, causing a startle from her end. 

"Does it really matter now?!" She yelled back and winced at the gunshot that rang in the air and against her car. "FUCK! NOT THE CAR!" 

"I can't go faster until we reach the exit." I could see it in the distance, taunting me. If I went any faster in these curves we were certainly going to crash. Another gunshot ran in the air, this one missing. Korra rolled down her window and fired a round back at them. I sighed in relief when I passed the state gates, drifting to the right and to town. I quickly changed the gear from third to forth and slammed on the gas pedal. After a few interceptions we seemed to have lost them, and Korra sat back in relief. 

"Where now?" She looked at me. We both breathed heavily from the adrenaline of it all. "The Red Lotus is in neutral ground, they surely can't do anything there right?"

"They can still overstep, he did say they would chase us up until the border. I think he meant the Sato border, not the neutral one. Your apartment is in Sato territory, it's certain they won't try anything there." I turned to her with apologetic eyes. "Korra I am so sorry." 

She turned to look at me, and her gaze turned soft. She shook her head and faced forward, her eyes quickly widening. 

"WATCH OUT!!" 


	12. Pure Ecstasy

They say that when you die your brain plays your memory for a total of 7 seconds before shutting off. Your actions, your mistakes, love, have, everything catches up to you in an instant. You get to feel and see everyone of importance for those seconds, before ceasing to exist. I often wonder if this is true, if this is what my mother saw. I could see the police sirens now, the shooting, my mother's body; the anguish, the pain , the suffering. Everything kept flowing back to me as I saw the black car halt to a stop in the middle of the intersection; us approaching at full speed with no plan of stepping on the brakes. Korra's scream ran in my ears in the distance, silenced by the sound of my heart pumping hard against my chest. I refused to allow those 7 seconds to happen now. Not today, not tomorrow. 

"WATCH OUT!!" I heard her pain and fear in her coarse scream. I reacted as quickly as I could, slamming my feet on the clutch and breaking; doing what I told her not to do before. I moved the gear shift to 2nd and pulled the steering wheel completely to the left, and forcefully to the right once I had half passed the car. We drifted around it, surprisingly missing it by an inch and faced the opposite way from where the car had come from. I couldn't see what Korra was doing, or hear what she was saying; my sight and mind were tunneled on getting out of that situation. I sped up again, running the traffic of the main road quite abruptly. My whole being was shaking and it didn't cease until I saw the Red Lotus swing by. So close, yet so far. 

"I think we lost them. I think he meant they would follow up until the neutral border, not the Sato one. You can slow down a bit." Korra said to be with a shaky voice, looking back to the road we left behind then at me. 

"I put you in danger." I responded in a voice I didn't even recognize as mine. "I have to get you safe, I am so sorry." Once I started speaking there was no going back. "I...I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have sang so loud, I shouldn't have told Varrick about the necklace. I..." I tightened my grip in the steering wheel, my knuckles going white and gritted my teeth. 

"Asami listen to me." I looked at her for a second and turned my gaze back to the road. "I signed up to this, to find your necklace. I don't care about anything else, what matters to me is to protect you and help you... even after we find it. I was the one that suggested the ball. I'm the one that put you in danger, knowing someone could recognize you." She ran her hands through her hair in desperation. She must've taken off her bun somewhere along the way. "It pains me to not keep you safe." 

"Well it pains me to not keep you safe as well." I had relaxed a little, but my lip and voice still trembled. "I dragged you into this whole gang mess-" 

"That you didn't know had anything to do with it. It still might not, we are just following leads." She looked behind again. "That's part of the job..." I sped up to try and get through a bundle of cars in the way. I sighed in relief when we passed one of my father's factories, Korra noticing my change of emotion. Regardless, I still felt like I was having a heart attack and took a deep and long inhale when we reached her building. I parked in front of it, and shut off the car. Korra quickly got out of the car and jogged to the driver's side. I opened the door and tried to get out, but fell in Korra's arms with a sob. She sat me on the bonnet of the car, closed the door and hugged me until I calmed down. 

"I'm sorry." I sniffled and looked at her through my crystal eyes. "I... I felt like I was having a heart attack and...I don't know where the crying is from." She chuckled softly, wiping my tears away. 

"Honey, you just had a massive adrenaline rush. It's okay, it's normal." She softly pulled me up on my feet and helped me up the stairs to the front doors of the building. "I hope you teach me how to drive like that, though. It was amazing!" Now that made me giggle and she followed in laughing. It was then when I felt way better and that I could stand on my own, that I noticed we were both barefoot. I followed her into the elevator that was already on the first floor, and saw her press the number 5 after the doors closed. 

I turned to look at her and studied her for a moment. In her mess, she looked absolutely stunning. I have no idea where our masks ended up, but I was glad we lost them. Thanks to the dress and dark jewelry she wore, her deep blue eyes now really stood out... and when she looked into mine at that moment the world just stopped. She slowly turned completely to look at me and took my hand in hers. 

"Asami, are you okay?" The elevator dinged on the second floor. I bit my lip and looked down to hers then back to her eyes. I don't know if it was the remains of the adrenaline rush still, but I pulled her close to me and crashed my lips into hers. I felt her hum against my lips as she quickly responded to the kiss, putting her hands on my hips. I gasped when my back forcefully hit the wall of the elevator and she took this opportunity to sneak her tongue past my lips, making them dance in harmony. She picked me up and pushed herself more against me, making me wrap my legs around her waist. Our lips parted, but soon hers found their way to my jaw and neck. I moaned softly at the cold contact of her lips and tongue against my hot skin. I tangled my hands on her hair and pulled her head back so she could look at me. Her lustful eyes bored into mine with a desire I've never seen before. I slowly licked up her lips and bit her bottom one, causing a small barely hearable moan escape from her lips. She went to kiss me again, but the elevator stopped with a ding on the third floor. Our eyes widened and she dropped me on my feet, stepping away. I quickly fixed my dress, just in time to see the elevator doors open with an old couple behind them. They both looked between us both and blinked a few times. 

"It's going up." Korra told them. I couldn't see her because I was looking down trying to hide my flustered face. 

"Oh well we are already here, so why not take the trip?" The old man stepped into the elevator with his wife, moving right between us both. The old lady looked at me, at Korra then back at me. I gave her a small confused smile, but soon saw why she kept staring. Korra had red lipstick smudged all over her face and her hair was a mess, which meant my lipstick was all smudged as well. I blushed deeper at the realization and looked at a very embarrassed and uncomfortable looking Korra. Ding on the fourth floor. Can these elevators be slower? 

After a few agonizing minutes the final ding came, and the doors opened. The old lady turned to me with a smug face and stepped closer to her husband so that I could get out, which I appreciated. I dashed out of the elevator without looking back and went down the hall. Soon a hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back against the chest of the woman I had just committed public indecency with. We both stared at each other, our breathing still heavy from before, and started laughing. 

"She knew." I told her, smiling widely. 

"Of course she did, you look like a hot mess." Korra let me go and dragged me to her apartment door by the hand, which was just a bit further into the hall. 

"Have you looked at yourself?" She turned to me with a raised eyebrow, after inserting the key into the keyhole and unlocking the door. "You're the hot mess." Her gazed turned into the dark and lustful one from before, and I felt my body heat up again. She opened the door and pulled me inside her apartment. I couldn't even take in my surroundings before my back met the now closed door and Korra's lips crashed into mine once again. She kissed me harshly, with no remorse, causing a moan to escape against her lips. She picked me up and felt her walk further into the apartment, as I wrapped my legs around her waist. She only broke the kiss when my back now felt the soft texture of her mattress. She crawled on top of me, guiding her lips back down to my neck where she certainly left marks; making me moan as she did. My hands ran up her sides to her back and they found the zipper of her dress. I reached and pulled it down to its end, soon trying to pride the dress off her. She leaned up, helping me get it off and I only caught a glimpse of her body before being sat up. She repeated the same motion as me, almost ripping the dress off my body. I caught a small glimpse of hers against the moonlight, and I could tell she was trying to admire mine. 

"You're so gorgeous." I heard her mumble, making me blush deeply, and felt her get on top of me again. Every touch she landed on me felt like pure heroin being shot up my veins. I forgot how to even think at this point, in fact, I don't even know when the rest of our clothes were discarded. All I know is that I was meant to be here with her and that I didn't want to be anywhere else. Her hands touched every curve in my body, and her lips were soon to trail behind, but I pulled her up to my eye level and took in her eyes for a second. She let out a soft sigh and gave me a soft heartfelt kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. 

"I'm falling in love with you." She whispered, my hands trailing up and down her arms. 

"I think I've already fallen for you." I chuckled out and watched her grin lit up, I could tell her happiness even in the dark. 

And so her hands and lips trailed down my body, leaving no area unattended. My heavy breathing and soft moans filled the room, and they slowly turned louder the more she reached south. She slowly opened my legs and kissed up my inner thighs causing a shiver to run through my whole body. She looked up at me , with those blue eyes I loved so much and dipped her head into my core. 

"Korra..." I moaned out, biting my lip. I ran my fingers through her hair and gripped it, savoring every moment that came after that. 

So this is what pure ecstasy felt like. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Questions for a singer

I had woken up with a heavy pressure on my chest and the sound of soft relaxed breathing. Yawning and stretching lightly, I opened my eyes and took in my strange surroundings. My eyes ran to the room door, the bedside table, a vanity and finally they landed on a sleeping body. Korra laid on me with her head on my chest and her arms around my waist. She looked so peaceful and carefree on her slumber, I almost didn't want to disturb her. I softly ran my fingers through her hair, then down her cheek. My gentle touch made her hum lightly and look up at me with tired eyes. I smiled at her and took her hand to play with her fingers. 

"How long have you been awake for?" She asked in that tired, rough voice I heard from her the night we first met. I didn't notice I missed it until right now. 

"Long enough." I grinned. "You talk in your sleep, you know? You said some crazy things about how much you loved me." Her eyes widened in horror and her face turned bright red, causing me to laugh and break character. She pulled her playful smirk and moved up closer to me. 

"You're bluffing." She pecked my lips and pulled me closer. 

"Yeah, maybe I am." I gave her a soft kiss, one she quickly deepened. I could honestly get used to these types of mornings, the ones where I don't wake up alone anymore. Ones where I'm surrounded with her touch and kisses. I pulled back and looked at her, biting my lip. 

"Join me for a shower?"

That all happened quite a while ago. How much time had passed? I had no idea, I wasn't being aware of that. In fact, I was more focused on the trembling mess that was hanging on to me for dear life. The water from the shower ran down our heated bodies, taking with it all the traces of makeup that remained from the night before. Though, the sound of the shower running wasn't enough to keep Korra's moans and groans at bay. I was kneeling down under her and she was pressing her back against the wall of the shower, with one leg up on my shoulder and her hands on my hair. 

"Fuck... Asami" She groaned out, tightening the grip on my hair. The leg that rested on my shoulder started trembling harder and I could tell she was close. My tongue worked in circles against her core with two of my fingers thrusting into her. I must say, this was a better way to wake up than my morning coffee. "I-I'm gonna cum..." She moaned out, grinding her hips against me with more force. Not even a minute passed, and I felt her come undone over me with her loud moans echoing through the bathroom walls; pulling me closer into her. I didn't stop until I felt her body become less tense and her grip on my hair loosening. I let her leg roll off me and stood up. She kissed me deeply and I returned the kiss with the same intensity, holding her until she stood on her own. 

"I guess I can skip breakfast." I mumbled once we pulled away, causing her to chuckle in between her heavy breathing. 

"Nonsense, let me buy you some after we get out and get ready. I can cancel my meeting for today and we can spend time together." I smiled and shook my head. 

"As much as I'd love that, I promised Kuvira I would call her last night. Obviously that didn't happen..." Flashes from last night quickly came to my mind and I blushed. "So, I'm going to swing by the club and fill her in. Might even see Jinora too. We can meet up there after you finish your meeting." I stepped out from our embrace and shower, closing the curtain behind me, and wrapped the towel Korra had given me around myself. She popped her head out of the shower. 

"Wait for me before you talk to Jinora about last night, please. I want to hear what she says and see her reaction." She blew a kiss and popped back in. "You can borrow some pants and a white shirt from the second drawer." I giggled and opened the door, making my way to Korra's room. I quickly opened the second drawer and took out some pants and a shirt as she had instructed. I picked up my bra from the floor and put it on along with her pants. I took the shirt and slid it on and started buttoning it up. Her scent lingered on the shirt and it made me put a piece of it against my nose and drown in it. God, even that was intoxicating. 

The sound of tapping against the floor interrupted me, and I looked down to meet a pair of blue eyes similar to Korra's. An all white husky stared up at me curiously with her tail wagging. She stepped closer, sniffed my hand and dropped on her back waiting for me to pet her. I knelt down beside her and did just that. 

"Awe aren't you the cutest little thing!" I rubbed her belly and tickled her, making her leg move up and down. 

"Oh thanks!" I jumped up back on my feet, startled at the sound of the voice and turned around to see Korra wrapped in a towel. 

"Oh spirits. For a moment I thought the dog was speaking and I had lost it." I saw her face turn confused and then she burst out laughing. 

"Asami trust me, if Naga could speak I wouldn't even be a P.I. I'd be halfway through Ba Sing Se touring with her." 

"Oh so that's who you named me after last night." Naga sat down and tilted her head at me. 

"Yeah and by the looks of it she likes you." I watched her roam around her drawers picking out her clothes for a moment, before finishing buttoning the shirt up all the way. "You look dashing in my clothes, by the way." I blushed and chuckled at her. 

"I better get going if I want to make it to the club before they stop serving breakfast." I walked to her and gave her a long peck on the lips. She reached past me to the chair where her pants from last night ended up and handed me the keys of her car. 

"I'll pick it up later when I see you." We gave each other a quick peck, said our goodbyes and before I knew it I was back in the elevator; barefoot as the night before. I walked down to where I had parked and circled the car, noticing the bullet hole scratch that was on it. I winced at the damage. I'll definitely go get it fixed for her, it was my fault that had happened. 

I popped the roof down, got in the car and drove my way to the Red Lotus blasting music on the radio. I was glowing today, there was no doubt. All my preoccupations were in the back of my head and I tried to keep them there, at least for the next few hours. I didn't want anything to ruin today's mood. Instead of parking out back in the alley, I parked the car by front of the door. I reached over and grabbed my heels to slip them on, when the sound of the front door caught my attention. Kuvira stood there, with her arms across her chest and wow she looked pissed. 

"What happened to calling me last night?! I've been worried!" She yelled out, moving her hands around the air. I gave her an embarrassed grin, quickly getting out of the car with the heels in hand. 

"I know! I am so sorr-" She held her hand up to silence me. I was now standing in front of her and watched her as she looked at me up and down. She made eye contact with me and studied me for a bit. She pulled a smirk and crossed her arms on her across her chest again. 

"You had sex!" She yelled out all too loudly. A few people walking down the sidewalk turned their heads towards us. 

"Shhhh! Kuvira!" I took her hand and dragged her inside the bar, she was laughing all the way in and up until we reached the back hall. I opened her office, got my changing room key and stepped out. 

"So how was it?" She leaned against the opposite wall as I unlocked the door. I opened it and walked inside, her following behind closing the door behind her. 

"How was what?" I looked at the mirror and tilted my head at the clothes I was wearing. Korra's clothes were... just a bit big for me. I rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to my elbows and tucked it loosely under the black pants. I opened the small wardrobe and pulled out a black belt I kept here and slid it on. 

"Asami, come on. You know damn well what I mean!" She groaned, flopping down on the couch. "I need to hear the details." I was looking around the room for some closed platform shoes I kept around. 

"Would you rather hear about the ball that almost got us killed or the great sex?" I found the shoes and sat next to her to put them on. She stared at me in shock as I stood up and sat on the vanity chair. I quickly put on some powder, eye liner, mascara and red lipstick. I decided to keep it simple and not add any eyeshadow today. By the time I was done, she had processed and stared at me. 

"What do you mean you almost got killed? What happened, Asami?" She watched me fix up my hair and stand up to admire myself in the big mirror. Now this was a style I needed to get into. I turned to face her and sighed. 

"If you give me some whiskey at the bar I'll tell you." 

"Asami, it's 10 o'clock in the morning, and since when do you drink whiskey?" She raised her eyebrow at me. 

"Yeah well, it must be around 3 o'clock in Ember Island so... time is a social construct and what not." I opened the door and walked out of my changing room, making my way to the bar. I sat in my usual seat and watched Kuvira walk behind the bar table. She grabbed a mug from under it, poured some coffee and added a considerable amount of whiskey on it. I chuckled and took the mug from her hands. I really did need both. I took a sip and flinched at the burning taste, but soon got used to it and drank it normally. 

"Alright, so at first everything was fine. We got there just in time..." I set the mug down and Kuvira leaned against the bar, hearing me attentively. I told her about everything that went down the night before, starting with seeing Zaheer at the entrance. In the mist of last night, I had forgotten they had taken Zaheer after he shot that one guard. Guilt suddenly crashed into me as I realized what they could be doing to him. I know they willingly swore their lives to protect the organization leaders, but that was just the thing. I wasn't even present in the organization, I haven't been for the past six years; and he still gave his life for mine. My eyes watered slightly when I expressed this concern to her and she gave me a shoulder squeeze. Our emotions changed in sync the more I told the story. 

We both giggled at the nicknames Korra and I provided at the entrance, she grinned when I told her of our first dance, she swooned over our romantic moment on the dance floor and got excited about the kiss. She got frightened with me as I explained how Varrick recognized me and got pissed off when I told her what he had said. We both scowled when I told her about the car chase and her excitement showed when I mentioned the drifting maneuver. 

"This is the part where I should tell you that Korra's car got hit by a bullet." I finished my spiked coffee and gave her the mug. Her eyes widened as she took the mug from me. 

"You scratched the car?!" I laughed and looked at the refill she had placed on the table. I looked at her and saw she was preparing one for herself. "Didn't you tell me she trusted that car to you?" She took her stance again. 

"I can't control their aim! Are you really more focused on the fact that the car got damaged than me almost dying in the 5th Avenue intersection." 

"I don't. I'm actually quite upset at that fact. It would pain me to lose my best friend in the hands of those thugs." She took a sip of her coffee and her face scrunched up like mine did before. "But since after all that you still had the energy to fuck..."

"Kuvira!" I tried to interrupt her, but she kept speaking. 

"...I'm guessing you are absolutely fine. The car not so much, huh?" I rolled my eyes with a small blush threatening to take over my cheeks. 

"I know a guy... and I'll get it fixed for her." I turned serious and she gave me a questionable look when she felt my sudden change of mood. "Kuvira, Jinora was the singer for the ball last night. I saw her pretty close with one of Varrick's men. Do you know anything about that?" The perplexed look she gave me quickly told me this was new information to her. She stood up straight and set her mug down. 

"She did say she was seeing someone, but I never met the guy. That's odd, though, she told me she was taking yesterday off to visit her cousin in Air Temple island. I would've never imagined-" She rubbed her forehead. "She's a good kid, Asami. I don't know how she got tangled with that crew. I'm guessing it's that guy she's seeing." I knew why she was mentioning this and I'm glad I was reminded, because I was indeed thinking of the worse for a moment. Regardless, I kept thinking back to Varrick's honesty and how he assured he hadn't stolen the necklace. Yet, that didn't stop my thought from going darker. Could it be possible that Jinora stole that necklace for personal gain? Surely being with a man with such a profile had its fair share of bad influence. But... what could she gain from stealing it?

Kuvira offered me breakfast, which I gladly accepted. Once I had finished my meal, she sat next to me at the bar with some documents. We spoke about the business and how Tenzin was planning on opening a new Red Lotus in the fire nation, and possibly one later in Ba Sing Se. She told me that, with this new idea, he had a proposition for me. I was about to reply to that statement, when we heard the front door open. Jinora walked into the club with a handbag, her eyes delayed in landing on us. When they did though, she gave us a soft smile but her gaze turned terrified when she remembered that I had seen her last night. I got up to confront her, but I was suddenly distracted when I saw Korra crossing the street to approach the bar door. Jinora turned around to leave the bar, but she was too late. She had come face to face with Korra, who was opening the door to come in. 

"Ah, you're just the person I wanted to see. Shame that you want to leave, though." Korra looked down at her with her eyebrow raised, then looked at me to give me a warm smile. 

"I can explain, okay? I know how disappointed you probably felt when you saw me there, but it's not what it seems." We were now sitting at a table of four in the club, Korra facing Jinora and Kuvira facing me. I could tell she was beyond pissed at Jinora for lying to her, and I just knew this was about to turn south. "I didn't mean to lie, but would you have let me go if I told you the truth?" She was now speaking to Kuvira. 

"It's not about that. You are your own person, but you're still fairly young. You're smart but somewhat naïve too, Jinora. Of course, I would've protested but it's not like I can stop y-" Jinora interrupted her and I knew this was game over. 

"That is such a lie and you know it!"

"Don't talk over me!" Kuvira growled and I winced at the nasty tone. "I don't know what I would tell your father if something went south for you last night! Can't you see things escalated for Asami and Korra? What if Varrick had found out that you two know each other? He was willing to get to her to get to Hiroshi, I wouldn't doubt he would've taken you to start a chain reaction." Korra's eyebrows shot up at this last statement and I turned horrified. I hadn't thought about that scenario, she was absolutely right too. If Varrick had kidnapped Jinora, Kuvira would've done everything to get her back; which by definition I would have as well and probably go to my father for help. 

Korra went to speak but I lightly tapped on her leg with mine under the table. Kuvira was already angry as it is, Korra interrupting her conversation with Jinora would make it worse. It seemed like a nasty situation for someone like Korra, who didn't know the reality of things. I, on the other hand, completely understood Kuvira's frustration. It was because Tenzin entrusted Jinora to Kuvira, since they were basically like sisters; though Kuvira wasn't as close as the rest of the family as Jinora was. He had found Kuvira almost a decade ago wandering the streets of Republic City as an orphan, took her in and helped her put her life back in order. She was treated and loved by Tenzin as her daughter -which explains her ability to get new things for the club- and when he had Jinora, Kuvira quickly loved her. She took care of her and always protected her as they grew up, and Tenzin left her at her care when he kept having to go out of town with her. Of course, now that Jinora was 18, there wasn't much Kuvira could do. Jinora had now her own apartment and their lives weren't in sync anymore, which Kuvira was slightly glad about. Regardless, she wasn't about to let her little sister get tangled in an organizati- well a gang as dangerous as Varrick's and I supported her. This is why Kuvira was so worked up about the situation. Tenzin wasn't just any random investor like the rest, he and Jinora are her family as well. 

"I didn't know that Asami and Korra were going to be there." Jinora softly explained. "Yes, I knew about Kai's work in the organization...but I'm not trying to get inside. He invited me and when Varrick found out I was a singer, he gave me the opportunity. I didn't deny it because you know important people go to these events and I'm just trying to sky rocket my career. Kai doesn't drag me into the organization affairs, I promise" 

"Jinora, you're still so young...you just started singing. Your career will skyrocket without you having to get yourself tangled into that illegal mess." I told her, desperate for her to understand. She looked at me and sighed with a nod. 

"So, you know nothing of the necklace?" Korra asked her, catching her attention. She shook her head. 

"Kuvira filled me in on the situation. That day I wasn't working, I was actually at dinner with Kai at the Jasmine Dragon." She reached into her handbag, took out her wallet and looked through it. "Here's the receipt." She handed it to Korra, who took it with an amused face. Honestly, this was the only solid alibi we had received so far. Korra thanked her and Kuvira stood up, motioning for Jinora to follow her. 

"We are not done with our talk." They both got up and walked to the other side of the salon, leaving Korra and I alone. I turned to her and was met with a soft peck in my lips. 

"You really believe Varrick doesn't have it?" I nodded and stood up, Korra following in suit. "Well then, we need to find this cigar lady or something else to follow." 

"I know. I don't even know where to find this cigar vendor. All trace of her is gone." Korra took my hand and pulled me into an embrace. We stood there in silence for a moment, the only thing that surrounded the air were Kuvira's and Jinora's mumbles. That was quickly interrupted by a scream coming from outside and the front door slamming right open. We turned to the door and saw what caused the commotion. 

Zaheer stood there, tumbling to the side slightly. "I am so sorry." He wheezed out. 

Those were the last words of the man that now laid on the floor, with a dagger in his back. 


	14. Death Revisited Today

_ "There is no need to have your men pointing their guns at us, Raiko."  _

_ "Well, there was no need to backstab me and try and flee the city... and you still tried to do it. Do you really think I'm this stupid, Hiroshi?"  _

_ "That is not what happened. This is just a big misunderstanding."  _

_ I squeezed my mom's shaky hand as my dad spoke to Captain Raiko from the police department. Apparently he had gotten some misinformation about my father trying to backstab their deals and flee the city with both their money. Of course, that wasn't the case. We were on our way out for a vacation in the southern water tribes, to see the new infrastructure and changes on it. We were stopped in our driveway by several police cars, their lights illuminating this cold December night. My father's men were pointing their guns at the police and the police had theirs pointed at us. My mom and I stood next to our car, while my dad was closer to the police side with Raiko. I had to stay strong, but I can't help but wonder if this was the end of the line for me. Just as I was thinking of leaving the organization, I was about to die in the hands of it. In the hands of my father's corruption and thirst for money.  _

_ "They've seem to come to an agreement." My mother's soft voice spoke and I saw my dad and Raiko about to shake hands. I looked up at her and gave her a warm smile, feeling her hands lovingly cupping my cheeks. "This isn't the life I want for you, Asami. After this, promise me you'll get out now that you can." I put my hands over hers and I was about to reply, when a gunshot rang in the air. My eyes widened immediately and a shooting quickly followed. I heard my mom scream and started to run towards my dad. I tried to follow, but someone's arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me to cover behind the car. I looked up to see Zaheer, scared out of his mind and firing shots back. He looked down at me, with apologetic eyes and said the words that will forever haunt me.  _

_ "I'm sorry I couldn't save her as well." My heart pumped loud on my chest. What did he mean by that?  _

_ The fire ceased after a few moments, when my dad and Raiko both yelled for their men to stand down. I peeked around the corner of the car and saw a familiar body lying in the driveway. I felt myself getting pale and quickly ran towards my mom. I kneeled down next to her and held her in my arms.  _

_ "Mom! You can't leave me." I ran my eyes around her body and saw three gunshots total. My breathing became rigged and my eyes became crystal. I felt her hand softly cup my cheek and turned my face to look at her. She gave me a small smile, which I lightly returned. Hope grew within me in that moment, she was probably going to be okay. I felt my dad run to us and kneel across from me to see her, but as he did my hope died. I saw her roll her eyes back, her hand falling from my cheek to the floor and felt her dead weight.  _

_ "Mom...we barely had any time..." I looked at her neck and saw her favorite necklace covered in blood. I unclasped it from her neck and held onto it tightly. I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes and cried out. I felt my dad's hand grip on my shoulder and I looked up at him. I saw him break down, then watched his face turn to pure rage. He stood up and walked off, leaving Zaheer in my view. He almost looked as destroyed as my father, but his emotions were full of guilt. He stepped closer to me as I pulled my mother's body against my chest; her blood getting all over me. I knew he was about to apologize but before he could speak I helped my hand up.  _

_ "Zaheer..."  _

_ " _ I owed you my life." I pulled myself out of my memory when I said these words. I stood over his body and sobbed quietly. Korra gently took my shoulders and dragged me away from the body. "I owed him my life, Korra, and he put his on the line for me again." We were outside the club, letting the authorities work around the body. Kuvira was inside getting something, Jinora was speaking to one of the policemen and I had phoned Mako to tell him. He already knew something was wrong cause the men he had assigned to spy on the Fire Ferrets showed up all beaten up roughly. Still, he told me he would come by because he needed to talk to me. Korra leaned me against a tree and stared at me worryingly. I was really shaken up, filled with the guilt Zaheer once had. Death came to revisit and I wasn't ready for it at all. 

"Asami, it's not your fault." She said, gently stroking my arm. 

"No, Korra!" I moved her hand off and started pacing back and forth. "He gave his life for me when I owed him mine! He saved me the night they killed my mom! He always tried to find who was responsible for that missing shot!." She took my hand and turned me to face her. Her eyes bore a mixture of guilt, sadness and worry. She pulled me into an embrace and I hid my face on her neck. I wasn't crying anymore, but the rush of emotions was too hard on me. I pulled back and looked at her. "I should storm into Varrick Estate and avenge him." Her eyes widened and dragged me further away from the police. 

"Are you crazy talking like that in front of the police?!" She whisper-shouted. 

"It's not like they don't know I'm a Sato." I scoffed out and crossed my arms. 

"They do. Which is why they're going to keep an eye out now for you. Do you really think they're going to rule off the death of a gang member in front of the bar you work at as a coincidence?" She ran her hand through her hair. "You need to be careful with what you say, especially now." 

"I have to do something, Korra!" 

"You will." We both turned to see Mako approaching. He looked passed us to the body being covered and pain covered his face. He closed his eyes, sighed, then turned to look at us. "You're going to focus on getting Yasuko's necklace back. That's what Zaheer wanted you to do. That's why he helped you that night, knowing the risks. You know he always wanted to help you and your mother, and he died honorably doing so." Tears blurred my vision and I looked down at the floor. Zaheer was my caretaker, my bodyguard when I lived back in the estate. That's why I was so surprised to see him at the ball last night. I felt safer with him there and he knew that. The thing that pained me the most is that Mako was right. Neither Zaheer nor my mom would want me to take matters into my own hands and avenge their deaths. In fact, they would want me to do the opposite and not succumb into my father's ways. All that Zaheer would want me to do now was find the last piece I had from my mother. 

I took a deep breath, wiped my tears and looked up at Mako. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of footsteps captured our attentions. 

"Shit" I heard Korra whisper out and stepped in front of us. "Lin! Suyin! Fancy seeing my favorite captain and lieutenant here!" She grinned at them and opened her arms out for a hug. 

"Smith, how come whenever we are called out on the field you're always snooping around?" Lin asked her with an eyebrow raised. Korra dropped her arms and shrugged. 

"I don't know I just work here." Both officer's scoffed at her attempted humor. It even made me roll my eyes with a small smile. "If anything... it means I'm a good investigator, does it not?" Lin maintained her seriousness, but Suyin smiled at her and shook her head. 

"You know you'd do better as a captain. The position is yours whenever you decide to come back to the force." She told Korra, who's face now was all serious. 

"You both from all people would know I'm never going back there." Suyin's face dropped and her lips formed a half frown. Lin cleared her throat and turned to face me and Mako. 

"Asami Sato" Lin stretched her hand towards me, which I shook firmly "I haven't seen you sinc-"

"Since I sold Raiko out in exchange for my name to be cleaned?" I raised my eyebrow at her with a soft smirk. She nodded and gave me a smirk of her own. "Lin, I appreciate the work you have done for the system since you took Raiko's place." My face turned serious for a moment. "Still, the person that shot first  **that** night is still missing." 

"I know and believe me I've tried to find them, Sato, but there's almost no way of knowing." 

"I understand." Korra shifted on her stance and placed her hands on her pockets, turning her gaze from us to the investigation. The movement caught Lin's attention and her gaze found Mako. She kept staring at him, while Suyin stepped forward to me. 

"Do you have any idea about what could've caused his death?" She asked me. I felt myself panic slightly, but kept my composure.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Lin spoke, turning to me. I heard Mako sigh behind me, and Korra was still staring elsewhere. "it's no coincidence that a man from your father's organization shows up with a Fire Ferret signed dagger in your place of work." This finally caught Korra's attention. 

"Am I being questioned, captain?" The formality caught her off guard and she raised her chin slightly at me. 

"No, we are just having a friendly conversation." 

"Ah, I was hoping you'd say that. I wouldn't want to call my lawyer." I chuckled humorlessly.

"Asami, we respect you and know you've broken links with the Triple Triads." She took out her wallet and pulled out a business card. "Which is why we are asking that, if you can, to help us again with this one. The gang activity has gone rogue again around the city, especially with the war between the two organizations at play." She handed me the business card and I took it. 

"They just can't leave the harbors alone, huh?" She shook her head. 

"If you can't reach me, you know where to find me. If not, then ask Smith." They both turned and walked away towards the scene. Kuvira walked past them, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She reached us and handed it to me. 

"I'm sorry I took so long, I couldn't find the Jasmine tea. We might have to buy more." She told me and turned her attention back to the investigation. 

"We will, once they finish cleaning up." I took a sip of the tea and sighed at the relaxation it immediately brought me. I feel like I could think clearly again. I saw them load Zaheer's covered body into the van. "I hope this doesn't ruin business for you." Kuvira scoffed at this and rolled her eyes. 

"What matters right now is that you feel better and we sort this. Don't worry about business." She turned her face to one of the uniform guys calling her. "Excuse me." She walked off towards him. 

"Asami, I need to speak with you." I took another sip of my tea and turned to a very troubled looking Korra. I tilted my head at her. 

"With all due respect, it's going to have to wait." Mako chimed in and turned to me. "Your father wants to see you, as soon as possible. He found out about the incident." I choked on the bit of tea I was trying to drink and Korra straightened up her pose. 

"Mako I-"

"You don't have a choice. You know my neck is on the line on this one, I need you to come with me." He pleaded. 

"I'm not going without Korra." Her eyes widened and shook her head. 

"I can't go to Sato Estate." She told us. I could see Mako starting to get impatient. "I told myself I've never set foot there, again." She kept her gaze off mine. 

"Korra you're going with me they wont touc-"

"It's not about that, Sami" She finally looked at me. "I've just had many run ins with the Sato men as a cop. If they recognize me I'm done for." She told us after a long sigh. 

"She has a point, Asami. It could go south really quick, she doesn't have a mask this time." 

"In the meantime, I'll see if I can get a lead on the cigar vendor." She gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Okay?" I nodded and leaned in to give her a quick peck. She held my cheeks and deepened the kiss slightly, before pulling back. "Call me when you get back." She took my cup of tea from my hands. 

"I will." I smiled at her and turned to walk to Mako's car. I turned around and she was walking towards the front door of the club. "Korra!" She turned to face me with a smile. "I lov-"

"No! Save it for another time! I want it to be romantic!" She giggled and walked inside the club. I sighed and got in the car with Mako. He started driving and my thoughts went left and right. I was focusing on Korra's change of mood and the fact that she was lowkey spiraling when I mentioned her coming to the Estate with me. I couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding something from me and why didn't she let me say that I loved her. Just now, it really did hit me that I did indeed love her. How is it possible that someone that I had just met imprinted themselves so deeply in my heart?

I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice the one hour drive was over and that we were staring at the big Sato Estate gates. Mako noticed my whole change of demeanor and attitude, I had gone stone cold. I hated it here, to say the least. 

"Good afternoon, Mako." The guard looked at him then turned to me with surprised eyes. "Miss. Sato?" I looked at him and motioned towards his post. 

"Open the gate." I told him harshly. "My father is expecting me." 


	15. Allegory of the Cave

"One of my best men GONE!!!" I winced at my father's yelling when I walked through the front door of the place I used to call home. I handed my coat to the maid and was met with a set of twins that I haven't seen in forever.

"Wei and Wing?!" I looked at them in surprise.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Wei grinned at me and turned to Wing.

"After 6 years you decided to pop in and say hello? By your father's orders?" Wing tilted his head at me with fake hurt. Before I knew it, the twins had me pinned against each other in a bear hug. They are definitely not the little boys I had left behind when I left Sato Estate, they have grown to become fine gentlemen.

"6 years does change a lot huh?! Look at you guys!!" I grinned, hugging them back as much as I could. They pulled back and looked at me, with so much happiness. I truly did miss them.

"Well, look at you!! You look so sophisticated and all! I love the new button shirt style. It suits you." Wei took my hand and spun me slowly, Wing agreeing as he did. I was about to thank them, but I heard him again.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" The four of us turned serious and stared at each other. Wei sighed and motioned me to follow him to my dad's study. While walking there, I looked around the mansion and sighed. It seems the twins were the only change around here, it is all as I left it 6 years ago. Even the grand painting of the three of us remained intact. Wing tried to knock on the door, but I walked past him and stormed into the study like I owned the place. Both Ghazan and my father looked at me with an anger that was quickly changed to surprise.

"Miss. Sato'' Ghazan slightly bowed to me out of respect and smiled at me. He was full of bruises, he must've been one of the men that infiltrated the Fire Ferrets. I nodded at him and turned to my father who had now sat down on his chair.

"I am the reason Zaheer is dead." I found myself saying.

"I know. That's why I asked Mako to bring you." He motioned to him, who was standing behind me. My father turned to Ghazan and waved him off. "Leave us." I kept my gaze on him the entire time, but heard the shuffling of Ghazan walking and leaving the room. I heard the door close and stepped a few feet forward. "Take a seat, Asami. This is your home after all."

"No, my home is downtown." I sat down regardless, and Mako took the seat next to me.

"Asami that's nonsense your ho-"

"I wish to focus on why you called me here." I gritted my teeth at him. He leaned back on his chair and stared at me.

"Zaheer was killed in front of that club you work at. That's no coincidence. I want you to tell me what happened." I swallowed and looked down at my hands. This was going to go south. I couldn't help but wish to have Korra here with me.

"Mako knows what happened. Why didn't you ask him to explain?"

"Oh, he tried to explain." Mako shifted on his seat and stared out the window. "Always so loyal to you. I want to hear it from you, though."

"Very well" I patted my lap and straightened up on my seat. "I snuck into Varrick's ball last night and he recognized me. He tried to capture me to get to you, but Zaheer helped us escape. He shot one of Varrick's men and that's when he got captured. Then stumbled this morning into the bar, with the dagger on his back." Mako's mouth fell open and my father studied me for a second. Talking about Zaheer's death pained me more than I let him see. I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyes everytime I mentioned his name. Yet, he wouldn't want me to cry his death.

"What the hell were you even doing in Varrick Estate?" My father suddenly snapped. "Do you know we are at war?!"

"Yes but-"

"It's bad enough I had to lose your mother and haven't seen you in 6 years, Asami!" He shot up from his chair.

"Dad I-"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU THAT WAY EITHER!!!" I stared at him in shock at his outburst, and more at the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He still cared about me, I never doubted that. I wasn't mad at him for being a bad father, on the contrary. I was mad at his dirty work, the one that got her killed. I didn't notice his pain was as deep as this, though. I sucked in a breath and stood up.

"Mom's necklace got stolen from me." He turned to me, pain and anger clouding his eyes more than before. "I have to get it back, dad. I thought Varrick had stolen it... I-" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I didn't mean for Zaheer to get caught in my crossfire. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped-"

"By killing your way to the necklace? Moving your people around and do God knows what to innocent people? No, I lost it and I'll get it back." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Maybe if you had asked for help...Zaheer might still be alive...Avenging him seems like the most natural response." 

"Or maybe he would've died, along with way more of your men. We are not avenging him either, he wouldn't have wanted that. " He sighed at this and slowly nodded. He knew I was right, that he would've stormed Varrick Estate without any remorse.

"At least...let me move around my contacts in the black market, see if it got sold there or something. Have you spoken with Mad-"

"She knows to reach out to me if she sees anything suspicious." I nodded at him. We went silent for a moment, and he broke it.

"Zaheer really did care about you and your mother. I know he would be proud of your choice to not mourn nor avenge him." He sat down in his chair and looked up at me. "You're so much like your mother." I winced at this and looked down at the floor. I'm proud to be like her, but I remind myself of her everyday because of it. That stung quite a bit.

"Anything else?" I looked up at him. He shook his head slowly and I turned to leave.

"Please, don't disappear again." I stopped dead in my tracks. "I know I could ask Mako to bring you whenever I wanted, but I wanted to give you space. I only asked him to do so now, because of the matter of importance. I don't wish to push a reconciliation between us, but please consider that I miss you and still love you, Asami. I don't want us to stray away for another 6 years." I turned to face him and saw the honesty in his face. I did love my life right now outside of this whole mess, but honestly I did miss the people I've left behind. My father, Mako, Wei and Wing....Zaheer... and everyone else. This was my family for the longest time, and burying out all these old bones is making me realize how much I miss them. "Please stay for dinner." He pulled me out of my thoughts. Maybe this could be the baby steps that led us to get close again. Regardless, if we fixed our relationship, I wasn't coming back. I stayed silent, weighting the cons and pros for a bit and sighed.

"I will, under one condition." He tilted his head. "I want my Satomobile back." He chucked at this and opened his drawer.

"Asami" He tossed the keys and I grabbed them. "You know you could've come pick it up whenever you wanted to."

The dinner went smooth, considering the situation. In between long awkward silences and discomfort, I managed to tell my father about Korra and the investigation. I even asked him if he could keep his men on the lookout for a woman with the description Opal had provided me, and he agreed without thinking it twice. I knew how important it was for him to retrieve the necklace and have it back on my neck. It was the only piece of her I had left, considering I left the rest behind here. We spoke about how my singing career was going at the club, and he kept chiming in about how he wanted me to come home and pursue engineering. It was annoying that's for sure, but he stopped when I told him I might pursue both; and honestly I don't see why not.

After dinner, I said my goodbyes and walked outside. It was already night, and from here you could see Republic City alive with lights. One of my father's employees came by to take my key and fetch my car for me. I couldn't help smiling when I heard that familiar engine roar as it approached. The car was similar to Korra's, except it had a lower suspension, way more power and it was a matte wine color with gold details. The employee stepped out, allowing me to get in my car. God, I missed it. I'm surprised they kept it in such great shape. I ran my hands on the steering wheel and ,before I knew it, I was speeding past the main gate into the city. I had the roof down and the wind was getting in my eyes, which reminded me. I opened the glove box when I reached a red light and looked through it. I gasped when I saw my old racing goggles on there and chuckled. The heat had busted them quite a bit, but I won't mind designing and making new ones. 

After an hour of driving, I made my way to the back alley of the Red Lotus; where I had parked Korra's car before. Which reminded me and made me wonder if she had taken her car with her after I left this morning. I got out, popped the hood on the car and entered the club through the service door. The club was alive, but I was too tired to stay tonight. Besides, I didn't work so my presence wasn't needed. I made my way to Kuvira's office and was delighted when I saw her there.

"I came by to let you know I left my car in the back alley." I grinned at her lit up face. She always loved cars, including what I had told her about mine. "By the way, did Korra take her car?"

"Oh, no the car is still there where you left it." She bit her lip "I should tell you that she seemed pretty shaken up when you left. She told me she really needed to talk to you, and hoped you got back soon." I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what was so important. 

"Do you know where she is?" I reached over to pick Kuvira's phone and dialed Korra's office.

"Uh no, she left a couple of minutes after you did though." She stared at me as I heard the ringing. No response. I called the number she gave me for her apartment. Again, no response. "Maybe she's at your apartment?"

"Hopefully... I'll go check." I made my way out the front door, and did notice her car still parked in the same place. I turned and jogged in the direction to my apartment. Spirits did I hope she was there.. Once I reached it, I made my way quickly up the stairs and turned the corner to find someone sitting in front of my door. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her face buried in her arms.

"Korra.." I walked up to her and that's when I heard the sobs. I kneeled in front of her and tilted her head to look at me.

"Sami, I am so sorry." She cried out and hugged me tightly. 

"Shh... it's okay." I held her for a bit, then slowly helped her on her feet. I opened my apartment door and helped her get to my couch. After settling her down, I closed the door and turned to her. 

"It's not okay... I don't deserve you. I am so sorry." She placed her face on her hands and I quickly kneeled in front of her. "I swear, I didn't even want to take this case 'cause of it. I didn't mean to!"

"Korra" I was now full on worried and scared for her. What happened while I was gone? "What happened? What is it?" She pulled her head up to look at me and bit her lip harshly. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said the words that made my world stop.

"I was the one that shot that night."


	16. "I took your light from you"

As the reality of the situation settled in, I felt my body giving out under me. I stared at Korra with hooded eyes, processing the words that had just escaped her mouth. They kept ringing in my ear in a torturous manner and I couldn't seem to shake them off. My gaze shifted from Korra to the side, finally landing on the floor. We've been quiet for what seemed like forever and, after blurring out a dozen apologies, Korra had seemed to calm down. She was now leaning against the window, staring at the night sky. Was I angry at her? I honestly didn't know. The sudden rush of emotions had left me numb, but for some reason I didn't want her to leave. Part of me knew that getting blindly angry at her wasn't the solution. That there had to be some explanation, and I wanted to listen to it. I stepped closer to her, capturing her attention. I cupped my own cheek, softly running my fingers back and forth between it and my lips.

"Tell me what happened." My voice came out as a rough whisper. She fully turned to me and offered me her hand.

"Please, come si-"

"I'm fine here." She looked at me painfully and dropped her hand back down to her side. "W-was this some game to you? To get close to me? To sleep with me?" I blurred out without thinking, breaking the promise I had made myself to not rage blindly. I let out a sigh and swallowed deeply.

"Asami, I didn't want to take your case in the first place... I never meant to fall for you." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She had taken off her jacket, pulled her shirt out from her plants, unbuttoned a few buttons, and rolled her sleeves up. I honestly earlier felt like suffocating so I was standing in the same clothes I had before, except in a white tank top.

I studied her for a moment, before nodding slowly. She was right... she didn't want this case, wanted professional boundaries and wouldn't let me tell her that I loved her. I settled myself in my numbness to handle the situation better. It was one to just listen and analyze. I stared at her with curiosity and she took it, thankfully, as a sign to answer my first question.

"I was a troubled teen..." She began, staring off into nothing. Her bright blue eyes now looked dulled under the lights of the apartment and she looked defeated. "I don't blame my father for this, of course, he's always been great. I was just here, in a new city, and got mixed up with the wrong people. The point of this is that my father forced me to join the Academy to set my life straight." Her gaze shifted to me, her brows furrowed. "The night of the shooting I wasn't even supposed to be there, I was just a rookie that did paperwork. Hell, I never even picked up a gun. I didn't even know how to use one. That night I was finishing some desk work and filing some documents and Raiko busted right through the door, demanding everyone to get ready for a raid...even me. I tried to explain myself, but suddenly I was in the back of one of the cars with a revolver on my hands." When she said these words, I could swear I could see the moment she stopped looking at me; instead, she looked past me.

"I didn't know...the safety was off... I swear. I was so nervous when we got to the gates of Sato Estate... I was shaking to my core. I didn't even want to point my gun, but one of the officers made me. So, I pointed to the far right of the car. I was lost in my own thoughts, just freaking out and..." she took a deep shallow breath "when your father and Raiko went to shake hands, that same officer patted me on the shoulder to tell me to stop pointing. But I got scared and accidentally shot." She winced at the memory and dropped her head, her hair covering her face.

I was crying at this point, unable to move from where I was standing. I couldn't have known... I wouldn't have guessed that the woman I was in love with has been the same person I've been trying to hunt for years. Yet, I couldn't shake the fact that I always thought this person had shot on purpose. That it wasn't an accident, that it was planned. Which is why I had sold Raiko out and got him arrested in the first place. I saw Korra look up and I found myself staring back at those dull iced eyes, her arms dangling on her sides.

"I remember the moment...for me it was in slow motion... your father's men shooting out of fear. I- I saw you, holding your mom's hand so scared... I turned around and ran away when I saw you two part..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sa-... Asami, I didn't know about her death until I became a detective two or three years later. The fact that this was covered from the press helped, as well but... I always had a feeling that something had gone wrong. I... couldn't sleep, I kept replaying the moment over and over... wonderi- hoping that no one had died. I couldn't go out in the field for a while, less hold a gun. I couldn't even sleep at night without nightmares... I can't imagine how you felt.. Lin was the one that helped me through, and showed me all I know...and a while after I was upgraded to detective... I decided I wanted to know what really had happened. I figured I needed that closure." Tears started rolling down her eyes and she rubbed them quite harshly. I wanted to step in, to pull her hands away and hold her; but I couldn't move. I couldn't even process what I felt for her at that moment. Did I even want to touch her?

"I looked for the file of that night." She snapped me out of my thoughts. "When I saw that... I had...I broke down once again. I had caused the death of a woman, who probably hated her husband's job. Who was taking care of her daughter. I read your name over and over again, I felt so guilty. I was once again struck with the feelings I had drowned myself in before. I was back to square one, except I wanted to make it better. I was offered the position of captain in the 125th precinct and I declined it. I gave Lin my resignation that same day. I became a P.I. to help people who needed fast results, who needed to satisfy their inquiries and worries, who needed closure like I did... that's when I found you and would often check up on you...I owed it to Yasuko to make sure you were okay...and I did. I would go to the Red Lotus from time to time, in the nights you sang. I had always found you so beautiful." I could see her form a small smile that was quickly dropped. It seemed that even in the midst of her own agony, she found comfort in me. The thought warmed me, because she also had the same effect on me. Still, the idea of her checking up on me and not saying anything kept spiraling in my head. She seemed to have read my mind.

"I always wanted to tell you, but you seemed so happy with your new life. I just didn't want to bring unnecessary pain to you. You showing up to my office was honestly unsettling...and when you told me you wanted to find her necklace at first it seemed like a bad idea, but then I thought I owed you that much. I didn't expect to fall in love with the woman whose life I had ruined. In all my darkness, Asami, you are my light. Even if it's dimmed, even if sometimes I can't see it, I know it's there. But, I felt so guilty. I don't deserve you, because I took your light from you...and I'll never forgive myself. Especially since-." She winced and shook her head.

I stood there in silence, maybe waiting for her to say something else. My face was tainted with my mascara stained tears and I sobbed quietly at her words. For six years I always wanted to meet whoever was responsible, to curse at them, to yell at them, but now all that feeling was gone. All I felt now was heartache, for the both of us. That night ruined our lives, from two different points of view. I should feel rage and hate her, but in retrospect... it wasn't her fault. One thing was for certain, it had been an accident and my mom wouldn't blame her. But, I'm not my mom now am I? Still, I always aspired to be like her in every day possible; Korra could be the test of it all. Yet, she wasn't a test... she was more. Even with this confession, I couldn't deny she was still the woman I loved. One that was now so broken and regretful, drowning in the guilt of turning my life around in a full 180. I couldn't possibly beat her up more for something she's been torturing herself with for the last 6 years.

"Why tell me now?" I managed to voice out, clearing out the thick fog our silence and emotions formed in the room.

"I wanted to tell you since I first found you, but like I said I thought it would bring unnecessary pain. I settled my debate today when you spoke with Lin."

"You were willing to tell me right away..." I remembered how she wanted to speak with me before Mako pulled me away to the Sato Estate.

"I wanted to give you the closure you needed, even if it meant hating me. The closure I had myself, even if it broke me. I thought it would make you feel better to not have that nagging question all the time. Regardless of the consequences, I owe it to you." She closed her eyes and turned herself back to the window. Selfless... that was one of the first qualities I spotted on her after we met. Still, I didn't know it reached this extent. She would put my feelings for her in jeopardy just to let me have the one thing I yearned for the most. Simple closure, that's all I wanted and now I had it. Still, that didn't mean I knew what to do with it. I see it a lot as a scale, at this point. Both our struggles from that night drive our pain to an almost perfect balance. At first glance it wasn't the same, I had lost a mother and Korra had a bad experience that guilted her until this moment (and even beyond it). Yet, in reality her pain seemed to go deeper than what she's letting on. The weight of it not only landed on my side of the scale now. "It's the fact that I wasn't supposed to be there. That it all could've been avoided if I had just left early that night like I had planned. It haunts me every time I remember it, every time I see you. And now, I know my presence just haunts you and it will for a while." I quickly glanced over her when she said this.

"Korra, I don't hate you." I saw the small smile she pulled when I said this. It was a sad one, but at the same time it held so much relief.

"It's not about that." She was right, it wasn't. Yet, past the pain that she slowly started reminding me of...I still saw Korra. Korra, who welcomed me in her office reluctantly which now I knew why. Korra, who came in the next day and quickly got through the first suspect list. Korra, who befriended Kuvira after noticing how much she means to me. Korra, who protected me twice against an unknown Mako in the back alley of the club. Korra, who didn't hesitate in coming to a dangerous ball with me. Korra, who was by my side in seconds after Varrick was forcefully grabbing me, ready to take him and all his men on if she had to. Korra, who made me laugh despite the situations we were in; even in a car chase that could've gotten her killed. Korra, who told me she was falling for me as we melted into each other and became one. Korra, who held me during the night, making me feel safe even though the guilt must've burnt her. Korra...just... my gorgeous vulnerable, but strong Korra...who's smile brightens the whole room. Who's soft gaze makes me melt and fly to the moon. Korra who proved in just mere weeks that she was willing to do anything to protect me and care for me. Who held me and treated me as if I was made of glass. The Korra who entrusts me with her life, turning herself crystal clear so I can see through her. The woman I learned to love in such a small amount of time. Korra, who now stood before me with her heart on my hands giving me what I needed the most. Beautiful, amazing, passion driven, generous, selfless, protective Korra...just... Korra in her complex simplicity. Even though everything that I mentioned was tainted with the reality that her accidental shot caused my mother's death, I didn't see her as the killer she thinks she is. I just see her suffering, with a darkness that drowns her into the abyss of guilt; just as mine drowns me into the abyss of loss. I can't hate her, I can't blame her. I knew better.

"You're not a killer." Those were the first words I said after that long silence, one that suffocated her. "I'm obviously not saying I'm glad it happened, but we wouldn't have met if it didn't." I swallowed deeply and stepped a few feet towards her. "You wouldn't have become a creep also." That one was a joke, in a sad attempt to lighten the mood. She seemed to catch on, but her humorless chuckled told me she was beyond that point.

"If it's any consolation, I just went by to see you sing. I never followed you home or anything." Now it was my turn to chuckle humorlessly at this.

"I'll need some time. Just a few day-"

"Sami, take all the time you need." She closed the gap between us more with a few steps. "I'll wait for you...I lo-" I held my hand up and shushed her.

"Save it for a more romantic time." I somewhat quoted her.

She looked hesitant at first, but slightly opened her arms towards me. I quickly made my way to her and drowned in her embrace, holding her tightly. I leaned down and buried my face on her neck, taking in her scent. "Let me lose myself in this anguish tonight with you, please stay. Neither of us should be alone right now." She nodded softly and pulled back, dragging me by the hand to my bed. It was done, so we pulled the covers off and got in after taking our shoes off. Korra laid on her back, facing the ceiling and I laid on her chest with my eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head, running her fingers in patterns around my back. Silent warm tears fell from my eyes into her shirt, but either she didn't mind or was too busy trying to handle the silent sobs I felt on her chest.

"I forgive you, Korra." I whispered and I felt her breathing steading. I could feel the way those four words calmed her as her body relaxed under mine. She let out a soft sigh and kissed my head again. Exhaustion from today got the best of me and quickly I had fallen asleep.

I woke up the next morning alone. I missed Korra's warmth but I was thankful for the space she gave me. Still her presence in the apartment lingered, especially with her forgotten jacket on the chair next to my window. 

  
  
  



	17. Proposal

"Drinking won't solve your probleeeems" I heard, as a martini glass was slid across the table in my direction. 

"Says the guy who drinks on the jooooob"

Bolin rolled his eyes at me and grinned as I took another sip of like...uh.. my 5th martini? I shrugged at the thought and turned my face to Kuvira, who was walking towards us.

"Who's drinking on the job?!" Kuvira yelled at us playfully, making her way behind the bar with Bolin. "No one is allowed to drink on the job, right Bolin?" Bolin nodded quickly and watched as she took out three shot glasses and filled them up with straight up rum. She handed one to Bolin, one to me and took the other one.

"Wait, wait! I want one!" Opal yelled making her way towards us with a wide grin, carrying a tray under her arm. Kuvira chuckled and quickly took out another glass, serving it up for her. For a moment this felt like a little while ago, back when my necklace wasn't stolen. The four of us just laughed and downing shots as they worked and I got ready to sing or help out at the tables. It was great, it was simple, but it felt like it was so long ago. 

"Flameo Hotman!" The four of us yelled and downed our shots, laughing as we set the glasses down. Now that was a nice inner joke. Opal quickly picked up a set of served drinks on the tray she was carrying and walked away to a table, while Kuvira served two more shots and handed the spare one to Bolin.

"Hey! What about me?" I tilted my head in confusion and watched them drown their shots. Bolin shrugged and went to a customer that was calling him over, Kuvira shaking her head.

"You have dinner with Tenzin in half an hour. You can't be drunk for that. Plus, he's right. You can't drown your problems with alcohol, you can't drown her and you can't drown the fact that you hit a wall." I sighed reluctantly, but she was right about these things. 

It's been days... agonizing ones where we didn't have any leads on the case. Almost a month of not knowing anything and it was pure torture. I spent my days trying to do something productive to not think of it, and it seemed like I had succeeded. I took the time to work on designing my new goggles and change some pieces from the Satomobile. Kuvira let me store it and work on it in the back alley, as long as she could help me. Of course, I didn't deny her help nor her company. The problem was when I was alone, that I would think back to the night where Korra confessed what had happened 6 years ago. 

_ "I took your light from you" _

Her painful words still rang in my ears from time to time, and they made me wince. If only she knew she had become that light for me, as I had become hers. She was very serious about giving me space and though one part of me was so thankful, the other one loathed it. Korra spent these past days looking around the cigar businesses to try and find the cigar vendor, to no avail. Who even was she? It's as if she disappeared from thin air. Still, I didn't accompany her. She told me she was also working on another case that was presented to her a few days ago. At first, I thought she was just avoiding me; but then she showed up at lunch with a big camera hanging from her neck. Yes, lunch. Truth was that the distance took a toll on both of us, so we decided to meet up for an occasional lunch or dinner. It was healthy really, we didn't cross boundaries. We just sat and talked about our days and what she had found out. Still, I knew I wasn't somewhat ready to give in to the feelings my heart screamed out loudly. Sometimes, when I looked at her my mind clouded darkly and thoughts of her getting my mom killed consumed me. Just the other day I had to excuse myself from dinner to go calm down in the restroom. It's not that I hated her, it's just that processing emotions have always been hard on me. Still, I was fixated on trying to not ruin the love that was still growing between us. 

Today, though, I hadn't heard from her. It wasn't a weird occurrence, but when it did I always wondered how she was doing or what she was doing. Regardless, tonight I tried to keep my mind off of her and focus on Tenzin. He had proposed dinner to talk to me about business, which wasn't unusual. However, he and Kuvira both mentioned some kind of proposal and that had me on edge.

I tried to grab my martini glass, but I just caught thin air. I looked down at the table to see it missing and scowled up at Kuvira and Bolin, who for a moment grinned teasingly. No more alcohol for me, I suppose. Kuvira walked closer to me and leaned down at the bar like she usually did.

"Did you give her back her jacket?" I looked up at my twin emerald eyes and shook my head. Kuvira knew. The morning after I woke up alone I had gone straight to her apartment and just sobbed everything out to her. From the night my mom died, going into way more detail than before, to what Korra had told me that night. She held me as I cried until I settled down, which took hours. Truth was, Kuvira wasn't as fond of Korra as she was before; still she understood that the incident wasn't her fault. She was just simply upset at the fact that Korra didn't tell me about it sooner.

"Nope" I gave her a short answer and drummed my fingertips on the table. At her silence, though, I decided to continue. "She hasn't asked for it, so she doesn't miss it right?" I shrugged.

"Asami Sato, you better not be sleeping with the damn thing." I laughed out and shook my head at her with honesty. I didn't sleep with it, but it was sometimes tempting. It still laid on my chair and sometimes I'd pick it up to drown in Korra's scent, but nothing more. I'm not sure why I kept it. Maybe because it gave me hope that she one day might return to my apartment and grab it on her own. "Speaking of the devil." I widened my eyes slightly and turned my gaze to the door that was closing. My eyes met the blue eyes I had gotten so used to staring at, but still brought me feelings I can't describe. Although, it is safe to say that since that night, Korra's eyes weren't in her usual bright shade of blue. They dulled, turning almost grey, brightening slightly at the sight of me at times. It's as if she kept reminding herself that I was off limits to her, and that hurt me. She gave me a soft smile and made her way towards me. She never really wore hats anymore, her hair had also grown quite a bit. It now basically reached her shoulders and she now middle parted it. I loved it, but I sometimes yearned to see the Korra I met. I wonder if she'd let me cut it. 

"Hey." She greeted me softly, sitting on the chair next to mine. 

"New hair style." I chimed in, making her grin and nod.

"Yeah, my hair is getting kinda long so I'm just styling it similar to how I used to back in the day. Hats were getting annoying too, I'm never going back to those again." We both chuckled and a comfortable silence grew between us. This is what I loved about being with her, it was never awkward. And even though I loved it, soon enough the dark thinking took over. I stared at her and found myself slightly glaring.  _ Is that how you wore your hair the night you shot?  _ I couldn't help thinking. I shook my head slightly and looked down at my hands.

"Asami" Kuvira's voice made me look up at her and I was surprised to meet a pair of eyes full of disbelief. My eyes widened and turned to Korra who had a hurt expression across her face. Oh no, did I say that out loud? She slumped down in the chair and she looked up at Kuvira with a soft smile. 

"Don't worry, Kuvira, I know she didn't mean it." That alone confirmed my suspicion. I had thought about that aloud. Guilt quickly consumed me and I reached over for Korra's hand. 

"Korra, I am so sor-" 

"No, it's okay really. I told you something like this would happen and it's really okay. To answer your question, no." She smiled at me and I sighed. How could she be so understanding and amazing when I treated her like this? I couldn't help but think I didn't deserve her. "I would've rather you ask me why I was here." I chuckled at her trying to lighten the mood, it worked. 

"So, what brings you to this fine establishment?" She smiled at me and shrugged.

"I came to check on you and see if you wanted to go to dinner." Her response was blunt and it took me by surprise.

"You're still checking up on me?"

"Old habits die hard, I suppose." This earned a third part hum. We both turned to Kuvira, who had her eyebrow raised at Korra. I saw Korra tense up from the side, but relaxed when Kuvira poured her a glass of her favorite whiskey. She thanked her and turned back to me. "No dinner then?"

"I wish, but I have to meet with Tenzin." I looked at the clock on the wall, then back at her. He would be here any second now. "He wanted to meet up and tell me about this new proposal he had for me? I seriously don't know." Korra nodded in understanding, drinking her whiskey quickly. Once she finished, she handed the glass back to Kuvira and stood up. 

"Maybe some other time then?" I nodded with a smile and she gave me one back, turning around to the door.

"Korra!" I called out to her, quickly catching her attention. "Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow? We can even go for stroll through the park after?" She blessed me with her lopsided grin, her brightness returning slightly to her beautiful eyes. She really did illuminate the room around her.

"You'll pick me up at 10?" I chuckled and shook my head at her question. She didn't want to drive yet. In fact, she told me she almost crashed trying to get her car back in the garage on her apartment building. 

"How about 9:30?" The place I planned on taking her was just across town, so the drive was going to be a tad long.

"Deal" She grinned at me once again and turned around to walk to the door. She bumped into Tenzin and they both shook hands, chatting for a bit. I saw him nod slowly and Korra waved at me one more time before leaving, disappearing after she crossed the street. I kept my eyes on the window and couldn't help but wonder... what if I push her away too far accidentally and lose her? I felt a strong grip on my shoulder and looked up to meet the eyes of my second father. Tenzin greeted Kuvira and turned his gaze to me. 

"I invited Korra, but she said she was busy tonight." I winced at this and my heart ached. Oh Korra... "So it's just the two of us like we planned." I nodded and stood up, gathering my coat. "Asami, are you okay?" 

"Honestly, Tenzin... I'm kind of drunk." We both laughed and I interlocked my arm around his. He guided me out of the club to a famous restaurant down the street. It was called The Rift, and it offered cuisines from all the nations. 

We got to the place and Tenzin went to speak with the receptionist, while I hovered behind looking around the place. It's been a while since I've been here, but nothing has changed. Tenzin called me over and soon enough we were sitting at our tables with glasses of wine in front of us. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the glass, mixing martinis and wine sounded like a bad idea. I made a mental note to drink only two glasses max. 

"So, how's the search going?" Tenzin asked me, looking slightly up from his menu. I poked my head up mine to meet his gaze and sighed, looking down at it again. 

"It's been basically a month of nothing. I'm starting to lose hope." I chewed on my bottom lip. "It's probably already around someone's décolletage or worse.... it got stripped down of its diamonds and it's scattered through the nations." It wasn't until I felt his hand on my knee that I noticed that I was violently shaking my leg up and down. When I stopped he quickly removed his hand and put his menu down. 

"You know your last hypothesis isn't true. We both know that necklace is worth more intact." He was right and that made me sigh slightly in relief. "You will find it, I know so." He grinned at me and I smiled back. Tenzin did always have a way to calm me. 

"So what's this proposal I keep hearing so much about? You've had me on edge for weeks." I took a sip of my wine and watched him chuckle. 

"That is my fault, I've been busy with family matters and Jinora. This whole thing with her boyfriend and what not is...messy." I nodded understanding, and opted not pressing further into the matter. I knew better than to meddle in his family business, even if I was considered family as well. "As you've heard I've been expanding my business to Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation. I've opened bars and restaurants, but I've been meaning to expand the Red Lotus outside of Republic City. We've just built one in Ba Sing Se and the one in Ember Island is almost finished." I tilted my head at him in curiosity. We always talked about business and contracts, but I didn't know why he dragged me out to dinner for this. "You know the Red Lotus isn't well...the Red Lotus without the singing and partying." There it was. 

"So...what are you proposing?" I asked him, studying him. He stroked his long beard and was about to reply when a waiter came by. We gave him our orders and Tenzin went right back into the conversation. 

"I want you to come with me to both, until we find singers for them. Think of it as a road-trip and a chance to expand your career. Maybe you'll meet a producer along the way." I chuckled at this and shook my head. "I would love to bring Jinora also, but I believe she has a long way to go; she's too young and inexperienced. And, well, Kya told me her home was here and that her bones weren't up for that kind of trip." 

"So I was your last option?!" I teased him and we both laughed. 

"No! But, Asami, you're young, beautiful, experienced and have an amazing voice. You're perfect for this and you know it. You can always return to Republic City once we are done, unless you decide to do something else. It'll be good for you to get out of the city for a bit." 

At first I was hyped by the situation, but then realization hit me like a truck. This trip is probably going to take more than a few months, even a year or so. I'll be leaving so much behind, so many people behind. My thoughts quickly drifted to Korra, with whom I stood in slippery ice. Could I just leave her? Not only that, but we haven't even found my necklace yet; and who knows how long that will take. Tenzin must've noticed my inner argument, because he tilted his head trying to meet my gaze. 

"There's quite some time before I leave, Asami, you have time to think." He gave me a warm smile and leaned back when our food arrived. "Now, how about we enjoy our meal and you fill me in on what's been going on in your life?" I grinned and nodded at this. 

We enjoyed the rest of the dinner, talking and laughing like we always did. After our dinner, he walked me to my building complex. We parted ways and I made my way up to my apartment. As I reached the door and pulled out my keys, I noticed the paper stuck on my door. I pulled it off and my eyes widened as I scanned through it. 

_ I found something. Come see me as soon as possible.  _

_ -Madame K.  _

  
  
  
  



	18. Madame K.

I swallowed thickly with my hand hovering over Korra's apartment door. It was around 1 am when I had picked the note from the door and after composing myself, getting my car and getting here, my wrist watch marked that almost an hour had passed. I thought about my options before doing something drastically. If the Red Lotus right now was at full swing as I had seen it, Madame K's brothel will definitely be in full motion. I chuckled at the thought, it was just funny that the sweet old lady owned that kind of business. You would think she would own a nice little hospice, and she does, but no one would think the basement was the home of all sorts of ecstasy and addiction. I swallowed my pride and banged loudly on the door, calling out her name. For a moment no one answered, but I heard whimpering from the inside and scratches on the door. Before I could question it, the door swung open and Naga poked her head through to look at me. 

"Naga?" She got out of the apartment and circled around me. "You can open the door?" I laughed at myself, the fact that a husky just opened the door and I was talking to her was really amusing. She barked loudly in response and my eyes widened, remembering it was around 2am. 

"Naga!" I heard Korra whisper-shout from inside the apartment. I looked up at her and I froze in admiration. She was wearing some kind of loosen bindings on her chest, some short comfortable pants and her robe draped over her. My eyes ran from her messy hair, down to her half asleep face, to her toned stomach and back up to her tired looking eyes. She raised a confused eyebrow at me and straightened up to her normal confidence pose. "Asami" She grinned at me, and I felt myself melting under it. "It's not 9:30." It was probably the atmosphere, or the fact that last time I was here I was between her legs and her on mine, but I couldn't understand the sudden rush of feelings I got. It was almost melancholic, like I was supposed to be here...like I belonged here. 

"I needed to come see you about something important." Naga circled me once again and went inside to lay on the couch in the living room. Korra motioned me to step in and closed the door behind me. "Isn't it unsafe for Naga to know how to open the front door?" Korra chuckled and shook her head, walking towards the white fur on her couch. She petted her and rubbed behind her ears as she spoke. 

"She's not going anywhere and she knows to open the door to people she trusts." In this rush of feelings, I could pick out the happiness I felt when I heard her say this. Naga trusted me, despite only meeting me once; and that meant more than she probably understood. "I love to see you, but what brings you at this time of night?" Oh, right. 

"It's about the necklace." Suddenly Korra's eyes widened widely, her tired expression completely gone. I pulled the note from my pocket and reached it out to her, brushing our fingers slightly as she took it. We lingered for a moment, but she pulled back to read the piece of paper I had brought her. I didn't think her eyes could widen more than before, but her face clouded for a moment in an expression unknown to me. 

"You know Madame K?" Her voice had dropped an octave. "Of course you do...why didn't I think about that before? We  _ need _ to go see her." She sprinted down to her room and heard the shuffling of drawers opening and closing. I quickly made my way towards her room and poked my head in. She had put on a sleeveless shirt and was swinging a black button shirt over her shoulders. That made me raise an eyebrow. 

"Korra...you know Madame Katara?" She nodded at me and grabbed a pair of pants, slipping into them. "But she's a... and you're a... you were-" 

"When I was in the force...I helped Madame with some...business. I know her main focus is helping women who need to escape their abusive environment, so I helped with forging papers and such for said women. The brothel, though... I know it gives her access to people in high places but it's certainly unexpected." We both laughed out loud at this and I was glad I wasn't the only one that thought about this. In this second I realized that no thoughts came into mind. Usually when Korra spoke about her work in the police force, my mind would wander off to those unwanted thoughts. Now, though, it was silent; and I appreciated it greatly. Maybe I was starting to move past this, but remembered that I had thought about it hours ago. Slowly but surely, I suppose.

It didn't take long for Korra to finish getting ready and brush her teeth. She wore all black, with white suspenders, and a white long coat; the brothel's standard clothing. I looked down at my black dress with red heels and red coat, and slightly smiled at the fact that we were somewhat matching. We both walked down to the elevator and she pressed the button for the first floor. Flashes of what had happened here caused me to blush slightly, but I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I had to focus tonight, it was more important. After we reached the lobby of the building, we made our way down to the front door and down the steps that followed it. Korra followed me to where I had parked my car and took her time to look at it. 

"This is the famous Satomobile?" I grinned, opening the door of the driver's seat to sit down. She opened hers and carefully sat on her seat, looking around the inside of the car. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't show you sooner. I've been upgrading pieces and fixing it. Six years in a garage didn't treat it as well as I hoped." I switched it on, the engine loudly roaring awake. I saw Korra glance at the goggles that rested on the dash and picked them up. "Those are from when I take it to the race track." I giggled when Korra put them on and looked around with them. I missed looking at her like this, her eyes brightening the more she laughed and talked with me. It was safe to say we both missed being around each other working on the case. 

I shifted the gear and speeded away into the many streets of Republic City. The drive took about 45 minutes, which was a record considering the brothel was an hour with 15 minutes away. Korra didn't seem phased, though, by the maneuvers I kept pulling all the way down here. I knew she trusted me and kept in mind that I wouldn't do anything to harm her. I parked a few blocks away from the building and we got out of the car. This area of town was one of the few neutral grounds of the city, which meant both Triple Triads and Fire Ferrets could be lurking in the shadows. Korra knew this, because in seconds after stepping out of the car she was by my side. 

"You know I had to come here unarmed, so stay close to me." I nodded and intertwined my arm around hers the same way I had done with Tenzin some hours ago. She seemed surprised at the contact for a second, but quickly composed herself and guided me to the building we were after. The walk there was quiet and tense, always looking around our shoulders and sides to see if anyone was coming near. Thankfully nothing happened, and we reached the big metal door in the back of the five story building. Korra banged on it loudly and a small square opening on it slid open. The guy behind the door scanned the both of us and squinted his eyes. 

"Password?" 

"Since when do you guys have a password?!" Korra yelled at him, throwing her hands in the air. I snickered and hid it behind a cough when he turned his eyes to look at me. Korra grinned at him and got close to the door. "The password.....is password." I couldn't hide my laugh this time and bit my lip after calming down a bit. We were going to get killed at night, I'm sure of it. Korra scoffed when he closed the little compartment of the door. She banged on the door again and quick enough the guy slid the compartment again. "Are you new here? Two or three years ago I didn't even need a password to come in. That's how important I was back then." 

"You said it, back then. Things have changed. Now scram!" Korra gritted her teeth and leaned up to the compartment slowly. I stared at her in awe, watching all of this unfold. Could I have already solved this by saying my name? Absolutely, but watching Korra deal with "the bad guys" was way too amusing for me. It was so...attractive. She reached his eye level, and even through the door, I could see he was swallowing nervously. 

"You will open the door or I'll make sure the names Asami Sato and Korra Smith are the last thing you'll hear from your bosses' lips." That seemed to get through him, because he quickly closed the compartment and opened the door for us. Korra turned to me with a grin and reached out her hand for me to take. "Miss. Sato?" I took her hand and she guided me through the door. I shot one last glare at the guy and was met with the sudden change of atmosphere. The guy that had led us through the door walked passed us, towards one close to the bar. It hasn't been that long since I last came here, but by the way Korra scanned the place I could tell it's been a while for her. 

There was a big stage with a middle platform in the far end of the place, a bar on the left side and private areas on the right. The middle were scattered with tables and booths, all filled with women walking through the spaces between them. In the stage three women danced, one in the middle and two in each one of the extremities. This definitely wasn't my scene. One of the ladies came by, staring at Korra up and down. She walked around to her side, placed her arm on her shoulder and licked up her ear. I couldn't hear but when Korra blushed, she whispered something in her ear. My blood boiled and I was about to say something, when I felt unfamiliar hands wrap around my waist. Before I could react, my earlobe was caught in between a set of teeth and a breathless whisper surrounded my ear. 

"If you two are together, we four can have the best time of our lives." I blushed deep red and moved to stare at a pair of ember eyes filled with intensity. I stared back with the same intensity and smirked at her, leaning slightly into her lips making them lightly touch. 

"Sorry, love... we are not interested." I whispered back and slightly pulled back quick enough to avoid the tongue that threatened to lick my lips. I looked back at Korra, who was looking at the exchange with her mouth slightly open. I didn't notice she never let go of my hand when I felt her slightly squeeze it. Oh, this wasn't her scene either. 

"Are you sure? We can make your stay worth whi-" 

"Leave the pretty girls alone, gals." A warm but stern voice captured our attention. The girls quickly scurried away and I met the gaze of a pair of blue eyes that reminded me of Korra's. I grinned at her and slightly bowed to her. I knew it was a tradition to greet respected southern tribe members like this, and every time I saw her I greeted her like this. Korra, of course, gave her a complete salute. She stepped forward, brought her hand to her chest and bowed a bit lower than me. Katara gave us a nod in return and gave us a warm smile. "I knew it had to be you two when I heard someone was causing a commotion on the front door. Still it surprises me to see you two together...considering." She motioned us to follow her and led us to the back of the brothel, into her office. One of the bodyguards closed the door behind us, and the music sounded muffled; the atmosphere way more manageable. "It's interesting to see two people that once symbolized the two opposite sides of the law working together." 

"Katara, it is so nice to see you well after these years." Korra spoke up with respect lingering in her voice. "I'm trying to get to the bottom of the disappearance of Asami's necklace. I know you called only out for her, but I wanted to come." Katara nodded at this with her never ending smile, sitting down on her chair; we took the liberty of sitting on the once across her desk. 

"Korra, if I had known that you were working with Asami the invitation would've been extended to you as well. You know you are always welcomed here." Korra grinned at this and seemed to relax a bit. I had come to Katara as soon as I found out the necklace was missing, before I told anyone else. I knew better than to linger with this information, and brought it to the person that had eyes and ears all around the city. 

"Katara..." She turned her soft gaze to me. "Did you find it?" 

"I found it," Sudden emotion rushed over me like a fire burning an old newspaper, but of course, it was put out with water when I heard her next words. "But you're not going to like what they have in store for it." 


	19. One Last Lead

Katara laid some pictures on the desk of my necklace being up in display and my breath hitched. It's been a while since I last saw it, it was almost surreal. I sighed in relief at seeing it intact and Korra leaned towards the table to really look at them. 

"Whoever has it is planning on putting it up for auction. I got the pictures around the late morning". 

"Did you see whoever dropped them off?" Korra asked her, leaning back on her seat. Katara shook her head. 

"They were slid under the door of the brothel, which means they are either desperate to sell it or they really don't want their identities revealed. Still, it's a bit odd to have waited this long to put it up on the audition display." I watched Korra digest Katara's answer slowly and her eyes suddenly went wide with realization. 

"Unless...the person knew we hit a dead end and doesn't know about our relationship with Katara." I gritted my teeth and glared to the side at nothing in particular. 

"Which means it's someone from the club." I said, the sudden feeling of betrayal consuming me. Korra nodded at me and looked back at Katara, as I drummed my fingertips on the desk desperately.

"If you got the pictures today, then that means we have about a few days to get the necklace back right?" I asked and looked at her with desperation. Katara reached over and took my hand in between hers. 

"Yes, and you know that with these sorts of things the seller has the item until the audition night." I gripped on Katara's hand, turned it over and laid my forehead against it. The motherly comfort Katara brought me reminded me a lot of my mom. Katara was the one that supplied my mom's jewels and just jewelry in general. When the necklace first came to her, she immediately called on my father to come see it. He fell in love with it and gifted it to my mom almost twenty years ago, when I was just five years old. Even I fell in love with it, we all did. I remembered I hesitated on keeping it when she died. I thought of having it buried with her, but my father insisted otherwise. 

_ "There's no reason you can't shine as brightly as her." My dad told me, both hands on my shoulders. I looked at him through tears, gripping the necklace close to my chest. _

_ "I will never shine as she did, dad. She was so gorgeous with it, she loved it." He gently took the necklace from my hands and spun me around.  _

_ "Which is why she would hate for it to be in such a dark place." He placed the necklace around my neck, clasping it in place. "She would want it to be worn proudly, around her beloved daughter's neck."  _

I slowly looked up at Katara, my eyes clouded with anger. "Katara, I need that necklace back." 

"And I will hand it to you." Korra's voice made me look at her and I found her smiling at me, making me instantly feel relaxed and in comfort. "We need a plan, so think about someone who you trust enough to help us." 

"I will keep you updated if something else comes or if I hear anything. I suggest you hurry, though, you know how unpredictable timing is with these things." Katara gave my hand a small squeeze and leaned back on her chair. "Now, since you can't do anything else for the night...how about a few drinks?" She motioned for one of her men to bring over a tray that had three glasses and a bottle of liqueur in the middle. Korra and I chuckled and Korra leaned in to serve the three glasses. 

"Just one drink, okay? We should get some sleep before we start planning." Korra told us, handing us our drinks. Katara and I rolled our eyes at her and we all raised our glasses. "To finding your necklace?" I nodded at this. "Che-"

"Flameo Hotman!" Katara and I cheered, interrupting Korra. She looked at us confused, making us laugh. We took a sip from our drinks and Korra remained confused. 

"What is that about?" She asked us and I looked at Katara with my eyes sparkling. From this moment I knew we weren't leaving after one drink. 

"Oh, honey." Katara spoke to Korra, setting her glass down at the table. "Let me tell you about my late husband, Aang..." Katara went on to explain to Korra why we toasted with that phrase and watched Korra smile and laugh with her as she told the origin story of our little inside joke. Now I would explain it but, if I did, it wouldn't be an inside joke now would it? Let me tell you then about how I moved this little joke to Opal, Bolin and Kuvira. 

When I got to the Red Lotus and grew comfortable with them, we started that tradition of taking shots in between our responsibilities. Kuvira's rule of no drinking on the job was a real one, which is why she would joke around with it. Soon enough, we broke it with the promise that we would never get too hammered on the job. So, by the time Tenzin left Kuvira the club, the rule was thrown out the window; as long as the secret stayed between us four. When we first toasted in the bar, I accidentally yelled "flameo hotman" and they got all confused. I didn't trust them enough at the time to tell them about my connections with the "underground" so I made up a story. I smiled at the memory from that day, as I repeated it on my mind. 

_ "Well...." Opal, Bolin, and Kuvira stared at me eagerly. I was struggling to make a story up, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "When I was younger, we went to the Fire Nation for a vacation. I hooked up with this guy, who was terrible at sex, and when he came he yelled that. It was so weird, I told my friend at the time about it and he laughed so hard. From that day on we toasted yelling it, it was just too amusing to him." They all roared out with laughter and I joined them. I soon found myself frowning slightly. I missed Mako... _

Of course, my story wasn't as good as Katara and Aang's... but it was funny enough. After a while, when Kuvira and I got really close and I told her the truth about everything, I mentioned the real story behind the phrase. She laughed, and said that the fact that we yelled it for the longest time because of my story made it funnier. She swore to secrecy and we just kept that inner joke going. Korra's laughter brought me back to the present time and I watched her serve three more drinks. I called it, we weren't leaving anytime soon. We spent quite a lot of time with Katara that night, drinking, laughing and hearing her stories about Aang. It was a nice escape from reality, and by the time we left the brothel, the sun was starting to peek over the night. Korra and I held hands as we walked to my car, and she opened the door for me to get in. She sat on her seat a second after and I started the car to speed away from the area. We drove for a small while, and Korra suddenly started giving me directions around town. It gave me a sense of deja vu, a nice one, back when she first showed me where she lived. I smiled at the memory. 

"We're here." Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts, once again, and I looked up to see a tiny diner. It was alone in the street, next to an intersection, close to the bridges that led to Downtown Republic City. It honestly looked kind of sketchy, but Korra's presence made me feel protected. She got out of the car and quickly made her way to my side. She opened my door and helped me out, closing it behind me. The car had the roof closed, so I didn't think much of leaving it here stranded. 

"When me and my father moved here from the South we used to live in this neighborhood. It was the cheapest place we could afford, until he settled down into his work and I became an officer." She took my hand and guided me to the diner. "Of course, when things started to get back on track for us, we moved downtown to the apartment I live in now. When he got summoned to be Chief of the tribe, he had to leave and left me the apartment and Naga. We used to come here and eat almost everyday."

I kept silent with a small smile, watching her talk about her past. She's never really opened up about it, other than the stories she told me of her officer and detective days on the force. It was probably the nostalgia of being here. She stayed quiet for a moment, so I spoke.

"I didn't know I was dealing with a Chief's daughter. Do I need to bow to you like you did to Katara?" She laughed at this and shook her head. 

The conversation paused when we reached the door of the diner. It surprised me to see it was open this early, but I guess it made sense. A lot of people got up around 5am to get to their jobs. Today, though, it was empty and quiet, with soft music coming from a radio. There was a long counter with stools and a few booths, it was very small. A nice looking middle aged woman was standing behind the counter preparing to brew some coffee. When the bell at the door rang, she turned around and grinned widely when her eyes landed on Korra.

"Korra honey!" She exclaimed walking around the counter and embracing Korra in a tight hug. Korra returned it with no hesitation. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hi, Pema!" Korra grinned at her. They pulled back from the hug and her eyes landed on me, her grin never ending.

"Is this the girl you were telling me about?" I shot my eyebrows up in surprise and looked at Korra, who's cheeks were turning pink. "Hi, dear. I'm Pema. You must be Asami!" She embraced me in a hug and I was taken aback at how motherly it felt.

"Nice to meet you." I hugged her back and soon enough we pulled back. 

"Please, please have a seat!" She grinned at us and Korra made her way to the booth at the far end of the diner, me following close behind. "Korra, how's your father?" Pema spoke out from behind the counter. She seemed to be pulling out some mugs and plates. 

"He's great! Last time we spoke he was telling me that he had bought some snowmobiles? I don't know. I told him to be careful, you know how he is." She chuckled, taking away the menu I had picked up to check. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she simply smiled at me. 

"Ugh, yes I do and you're just like him. So impulsive, clumsy and childish." She laughed. "Tell Chief Tonraq I miss him and that I hope to see him around here too." She went behind some doors that, I presumed, led to the kitchen. "Make yourself a home, I'll be right out." Korra nodded and turned her full attention to me.

"You don't need the menu. Trust me, you're only here for the Supreme Breakfast with French Toast." I rolled my eyes and nodded at this. She spoke before I could have a word in. "If you bow to me respectfully, I'll never speak to you again." We both laughed at this and I gave out a sigh when I settled down.

"You do know that eventually you'll be the Chief, right?" She sighed and slowly nodded at this.

"It has occurred to me, yes. But that's such a long time away and,unless something happens, I won't have to go to the South for a while." She took my hand in hers and laid her cheek against it. This was the first lovingly contact we've had in weeks and I was taken aback by it. I didn't mind it, in fact I welcomed it. I missed Korra as much as I know she missed me. There was no denying the inevitable, so I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Besides, you seem to hate the cold." My eyes widened .

"You plan on taking me to the South?"

"Regardless of what happens or what you decide... if you let me... I want to stay in your life. You're such an amazing person, I never want to lose you. Doesn't matter if we end up together or as friends, traveling is a must." She kissed my hand and set it down on the table.

"Korra, I would love nothing more." At this moment I could see the usual brightness in her eyes returning. The beautiful pair of piercing blue eyes I had fallen in love with stared back at me with such warmth and love.

We spoke for a while longer, mostly Korra telling me about the south. Pema eventually brought us some coffees and a little time later our breakfast. She set down before us both one plate with eggs, bacon and hashbrowns and in between us a very large stack of French toast. I saw Korra's mouth water and she quickly dug in. As I cut a piece from my first French toast, Korra stopped eating to look at me and Pema came over. They both watched me as I the piece in my mouth and moaned loudly when I tasted it.

"Oh fuck that's good!" I exclaimed with my mouth full and quickly put my hand over my mouth, blushing. Korra and Pema laughed out loud at my outburst.

"It's better than an orgasm huh?" Pema asked me, making Korra laugh harder and me blush deeper red. She grinned at us one last time, before leaving to tend to a man that walked in for breakfast. Once we settled our laughs, we ate in silence for a while. When there was one French toast left, Korra divided it in two pieces to share. 

"We have to talk about a plan to get the necklace back." She broke the silence, when she finished eating. I nodded at her to continue, since I still had a few pieces of food left to eat. "If the thief works at the club, which we know they probably do, we need someone on the inside to help out with a plan to catch them and the necklace." I nodded again and swallowed my last piece of food.

"I trust Kuvira with my life." I took a long swing of my coffee. "I'm sure she can help us out with whatever. We can go see her right now, if you want." Korra nodded and called for Pema to come over. She took out her wallet and I saw Pema's soft hand land on it.

"Korra, you know your money's no good here. Please, it's on the house." Korra shook her head at her and handed her some money.

"Please, Pema, I insist. I'll let you invite me next time I bring Asami. Take this and buy the dress you deserve." Pema smiled at her and took her money. 

With one final embrace from the both of us she said her goodbyes, and Korra and I made our way to my car. She popped the roof off as I got in the driver's seat and she sat next to me a second later. I started the car and enjoyed the warm morning sun and wind caressed skin. I kept thinking about how Korra opened up to me and how much it meant for her to share that place with me. Her happiness during the whole time was undeniable. However, as much as I wanted to dwell on that thought more; another one took its place.

By next week, I'll hopefully have the necklace back.


	20. Bruised Ego

The drive to the club was mostly silent, and it was my fault. My mind was anywhere but in the present, and Korra understood my silence as tiredness; since I had told her so. In reality, I was thinking of her and Tenzin's proposal. I looked down to our intertwined fingers and sighed softly, looking back at the road. Our relationship was starting to spark up again, and I had to decide whether to leave or to stay in Republic City. It's not like I'll leave for long, but part of me wondered if she would come with me. It was selfish to think like that, I'd be asking her to put her life on hold for me. I couldn't ask that of her, right? I felt her squeeze my hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly. She didn't make this easy at all. It was obvious we had brought down some barriers we set up that night accidentally, I think it felt natural for the both of us to treat the other with love. But, to what extent could I drop the rest? 

"Do you think Kuvira will be at the club when we get there?" She spoke, breaking our comfortable silence. I looked at my wrist watch and noticed it was merely 7:30a.m. and considering it was Thursday, I doubted it quite a bit. 

"She might be there a bit later, to be honest. Last night she must've gone to bed late." I let go of Korra's hand momentarily to shift the gear and took it back. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh well, I was hoping we could stop by my apartment for a moment then somewhere else. I had forgotten I needed to hand my client some photos he asked me to take. We were supposed to meet today at this hour." 

"Photos?" I turned to the left in one intersection, changing my route to Korra's apartment. 

"Yeah, he wanted to know if his wife is cheating on him." I chuckled at this. I thought that people only asked P.I.s to check on those details in movers and stories. "Turns out she is and you won't guess with who." 

"Do I know him?" I looked at her, stopped in a red light. She had pure amusement plastered on her face. 

"Her, and yeah you actually do. I'll let you think on it." I stared at the red light and started thinking of all the women I know. Jinora was with Kai, Kya was already married, Opal was with Bolin, and Kuvira... had told me she was seein- 

"No way!" I screamed and Korra's loud laughter attracted the attention of people on the sidewalk. The light turned green and I speeded up. "She told me she was seeing someone, she did tell me it was just a fling though, that she wasn't really interested...but I didn't know she was married!" I pulled up to Korra's building and watched her get out of the car. 

"She didn't know either, I'm sure of it. I have pictures of the wife taking off her ring before meeting her." She told me, before she jogged up the stairs and into her building. I started laughing again, I had to. Kuvira had told me that the person she was seeing kissed like a married woman, that she was about to break things off because it was getting kind of boring. She's going to have a field day with this one, and so was I. A few moments later, Korra was in my car with an envelope on her hands. 

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked her and she smiled. 

"I can't disclose details of an ongoing investigation. I'm only telling you because the case is closed. Our next stop is the Jasmine Dragon." I nodded and started up the car to drive there. 

We got there a few moments later and, before stepping out of the car, Korra handed me the only picture she had that showed Kuvira's and her "lover's" face. I won't lie, she was kind of pretty. I set the picture down and watched her walk across the street, and into the establishment, stopping at a table next to the window. I sighed and watched as the cars drove by, but screaming coming from the inside of the shop caught my attention. I saw a woman slap her husband across the face, yelling about how untrustworthy he was of her. Korra spoke and handed her the envelope with the pictures. The couple both opened the envelope and things escalated when the husband started yelling. Why were they doing this in public? Then she started yelling at him and Korra tried to intervene, earning her a punch in the face by the wife. 

"Ooooh..." I mumbled to myself and snickered. "That's going to leave a mark." I finished saying, as the woman stormed out of the café. The husband handed Korra another envelope and ran out, screaming at his wife to come back. Then I turned my gaze back to Korra who was standing on the sidewalk, watching them run away with her eyes widened. She slowly turned to look at me with the same expression and I had to laugh out loud. It's like she couldn't believe that had just happened. I turned the car on when she crossed the street, and watched her as she opened the door and sat down next to me. She blinked a few times, putting the envelope in the inside pocket of her jacket and stared at me. 

"What the hell just happened?" I burst into laughter once again, driving away to the club. 

"She hit you hard." I said, after calming down. "Did it hurt?"

"It hurt like a bitch." She grumbled, making me laugh again. "To be honest, I think she bruised my ego more than my face." I giggled and shook my head, quickly kissing where she got punched.

After a while, I pulled up to the back alley of the club and, sure enough, Kuvira was opening the service door and turned to look at us. She looked between us questionably and I remembered I was still in the same clothes as last night. 

"Did you even make it home last night?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. "You're not glowing so you didn't have sex." Korra's jaw hit the floor at her bluntness and I chuckled, reaching for the picture in the car. I handed it to her without saying a word and she looked down on it, her face full of shock. 

"Bet you didn't know she was married, huh?" I smirked at her and she looked up at me with the same shock. She shook her head and started laughing, swinging the door open. 

"I told you she kissed like a married woman! I should've trusted my instinct" She motioned for us to come inside with her, so we followed her in while she kept speaking. "Why do you have this picture?" 

"Her husband assigned me to get proof that she was cheating. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was you." Korra answered, sitting down on her usual seat in the bar. "I'm sorry I couldn't say anything, though it was tempting." I sat next to her and Kuvira sat some folders she was holding on the bar, leaning down against it. 

"Is that how you got that nasty bruise? I knew her temper was bad, but not that bad." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned to look at Korra. I gently grasped her chin and pulled her face to the side. I gasped at the bruise that was forming on her cheek and let go of her. 

"I have some ointment for that in my apartment. I can't believe she just hit you." I told her with a sympathetic look, she just shrugged. Kuvira went to fetch some ice and handed it to her in a rag, mumbling about how we use the ice more for bruises than for drinks. Korra put the ice on her cheek and sighed. Kuvira turned to look at me. 

"What brings you here in the same clothes as last night?" I chuckled and rubbed my forehead. 

"Kuvira, this stays between us." She grinned and saluted at me, making me laugh. "We found the necklace." She looked at me in surprise and Korra set her rag on the table. "Madame Katara found it, it's about to go on auction." 

"On auction?! Do you know who stole it?" Korra shook her head. 

"No, but we think it was someone that works here. We need to get it back in the next three days, I'm sure." She told her. "We need to come up with a plan to get it back, hopefully trick the thief to hand it over themselves. So, I was thinking on the drive here to pretend that we found the necklace and that it's on the safe, fix both the safe and wooden doors with reinforcements, and catch the thief with their hands dirty."

"What if they don't fall for it? No one is going to believe her if she shows up empty handed." Kuvira made a point and Korra knew this, she slumped down on her chair and stared off in thought. We all stayed silent for a moment when a lightbulb went off on my head. 

"Unless I don't show up empty handed." My voice made their faces turn towards me. "I can replicate the necklace and wear it, then hide it in the safe for them to try." 

"The new piano gets here on Saturday and Tenzin is taking advantage of it to celebrate. We can use the party on Saturday for that, since every employee will be here that day and the day before to organize. You can wear it on Friday when you come in to help and then hide it in the safe on Saturday night." Kuvira considered and I nodded at her. 

"But that requires Asami to make the necklace in less than two days. I'm not doubting your abilities, but isn't it hard? Do you even have the tools for it?" I sighed at this, she was right. I had to resort to the option that I didn't even want to think about. 

"I have everything I need at Sato Estate, I can go there tomorrow. I made a replica for my mom a couple of years back for her birthday that I can use as base, I doubt my father threw it away." 

"And if he did?" Kuvira asked me. 

"Then I will make it from scratch, even if I have to stay there all day and night. Again, it is very unlikely." I drummed my fingertips on the bar table and watched Korra put the ice back on her cheek with a wince. She turned her gaze to mine and studied me for a moment. 

"I'm going to Sato Estate with you" I went to argue, but she interrupted me. "It's not up for discussion." She finished. 

"But what about the safe and the doors?" Kuvira voiced out my argument. Korra sighed. 

"Can't we fix it tonight?" She asked and both Kuvira and I shook our heads. 

"Asami works tonight and the bar won't close until early hours in the morning. I suppose you can fix it tomorrow night, after everyone leaves." Korra nodded at this and she grinned at me in a hopeful smile. I was taken aback by all of this. In three days, hopefully, this nightmare will be over and I can really focus on what Tenzin proposed to me. I looked at Korra, with a small smile. I still didn't know what to tell her, or if to tell her. Which reminded me of something else. 

"We are taking your car to Sato Estate." She went to protest, but I silenced her like she had done to me before. "It's not up for discussion. You'll see why when we get there." She nodded and smiled at me, once again. 

We stayed talking with Kuvira for a small while, mostly about her involvement with the married woman and what went down earlier at the Jasmine Dragon. She offered breakfast, but we declined, so she prepared and ate a small sandwich while we spoke. We did agree on coffee, though, but the tiredness was getting unbearable. It's been a while since I've pulled an all nighter like this and it showed. Korra noticed and suggested I get some shut eye before my shift later, to what Kuvira agreed to with no hesitation. So now we were in front of my apartment door, Korra watching me as I sleepily tried to open the door. After managing to get it open, I stepped in and sorta hovered waiting for Korra to enter at her own free will. She didn't so I looked at her in confusion. 

"I don't think...your boundaries...are you sure?" She slurred her words a bit, and this is when I noticed how tired she was as well. I studied her face for a moment, it held worry and a bit of hurt; but I noticed on it that she wanted to stay and I didn't want her to leave in this state nor ever. She just wanted to put my needs and feelings above hers, that was all. I leaned in and took her hand, softly guiding her inside my apartment. 

"Korra... if I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here...trust me." I yawned softly and took her jacket off, starting to unbutton her shirt. She didn't even question it, she took off her shoes and reached back to unzip the zipper of my dress. I stepped off my heels and untucked her shirt from her pants, throwing it on one of the dinning chairs. We kept this slow pace, slowly undressing each other, until we wore nothing but our underwear. I had left my bed a mess, so she simply laid down on her side and I laid next to her facing her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to cuddle up against her, as I gently moved her hair out of her face. I softly ran my fingers down her temple and down to her cheek, she closed her eyes and hummed at my touch. 

"Korra..." I whispered. 

"Hmm..?"

"Thank you for being in my life" I saw her lips curl up in a small smile, but her mouth fell slightly open and I was met with a small snore. I chuckled and closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against hers. There was nothing else I wanted to do more than to join her in deep slumber. 

  
  
  



	21. The Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Come Rain or Come Shine, by Maxine Sullivan 
> 
> one of my favorites

"I love when you run your fingers through my hair." Korra told me with a small hum, watching me do exactly what she described. I ran my fingers slowly and softly through her damp hair, running a brush through it afterwards. I smiled at her through the mirror and kissed the top of her head. 

We had woken up in each other's arms after a few hours of much needed sleep. I gave Korra one of my tank tops with some pajama bottoms to wear, while I wore my nightclothes and robe. As much as I loved seeing her in her underwear, I didn't think she'd feel comfortable walking around my apartment in just that. She seemed very shy, even though her body looked like a sculpture of the gods. After we ordered some delivery food and sat down to eat it, we were talking about how long her hair had gotten this past month. She mentioned she was meaning to cut it, and I offered to do it for her. Which led us here, right now, with her sitting on my vanity chair facing the mirror. 

"How do you even know how to cut hair?" She asked me. 

"When we were younger, I used to cut Mako's hair all the time. I don't know why he wouldn't let anyone else cut it, he would always come to me with the scissors in hand." I giggled at all the memories of trial and error I had with his hair. He never seemed to mind, though, he always smiled and thanked me afterwards. 

"Don't cut it so much, I don't want to go bald." She told me, observing me through the mirror, as I sectioned her hair. 

"Didn't you once say you trusted me with your life?" I grinned at her, her giving me that lopsided grin I loved so much. 

"I do, but my hair is different." She chuckled "You're the only person I'm letting touch it, besides myself and my mom." This made me furrow my eyebrows slightly. 

"You didn't mention her at the diner when you spoke of your dad." I took the scissors from the vanity table and started cutting. "Didn't you once say they moved back to the South together?" She sighed and I feared I may have overstepped. 

"When we got to Republic City, my mom made some... questionable decisions. I don't want to go in depth on them, but they basically hurt me so I don't speak much of her. I feel like she ruined our family, so I decided to stay with my dad, the one who accepted that I liked women. When my dad got called to be chief, though, they reunited and tried to fix their relationship; so they moved back together." I slowly nodded at her response, cutting the length of her hair back to her neck, leaving it slightly longer than how it was before. I knew better than to push the situation, if she wanted to tell me more she will...and she did. "It didn't work...she wanted me in the South with them and would often make remarks of...my tastes. My dad didn't want to deal with that so he cut her off eventually. He seems happier, already meeting someone new who makes him happy." She grinned and looked at me through the mirror again. "It seems, my father and I have that in common. We both met people who are making us happy." I stopped my work and looked at her with a small blush creeping on my cheeks. My smile soon dropped and I knew that it was now or never. "Something wrong?" 

"Tenzin proposed to me to go work at the new clubs in Ba Sing Se and Ember Island after this whole necklace thing was resolved. " I spat it out. Korra's grin slowly faded and I was met with a thoughtful stare. "Honestly, it might be in a few weeks..."

"Do you want to go?" She asked me, turning in her seat to properly look at me. 

"I honestly don't know, I haven't decided yet." I turned her back around to keep cutting her hair. "The idea is tempting, I won't lie to you." She nodded slowly and I found her smiling at me. 

"I've always wanted to go to those places. I hear Ba Sing Se is beautiful." I grinned at her and nodded. 

"I went there when I was a kid with my parents. It's definitely beautiful." I filled what I had thought had ended in an awkward silence with tales of the travels my family used to make, including the times we went to visit both the Northern and Southern tribes. She had 100% of her focus on me, as I told her of the time I wanted to go penguin sledding; which made her laugh. She, in that moment, promised me that she would take me and I believed her. She told me of the times she had done that activity and how she broke her arm one time doing it. That didn't stop her, though, she said she kept going with her arm tucked inside her coat. The more we spoke, the more I fell in love with her; if that was even possible. She was so passionate about both hearing and sharing her stories with me, she was an open book. Soon enough, between laughs and tales, I finished cutting her hair. I had left it a bit shaggy with the side part she wore when it was longer. She grinned at it and shook her head to feel the lightness. 

"I'm never letting anyone else touch my hair. It's yours now." She told me, making me laugh a bit. She insisted on cleaning up the mess on the floor and I watched her from my bed. 

"You're coming tonight, right?" I asked her, as she threw the cut hair in the trash can. She set the broom down where I always left it and sat next to me on the bed. 

"Well you sing tonight so I don't know." She frowned. "I don't want to go deaf." She gave me her playful smirk and I playfully smacked her in the shoulder. "Of course I'll be there. But I might be a little late. My father always calls me these nights and we gossip quite a bit." I leaned my head against her shoulder. 

"That doesn't matter as long as you're there. I like singing when you're around." She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer. She glanced up at the clock and grumbled. 

"I have to go then, if I want to have time to change and tend to my dad." She yawned slightly and kissed my head. 

"Want me to take you to your apartment? I can pick up your car and bring it here while I'm at it. Could always leave mine in that garage of yours." She shook her head and pointed at the clock. I just didn't have time. 

"Don't worry. I'll try to bring the car tomorrow and pick you up." She stood up and started changing into the clothes she had this morning. 

"Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrow and she nodded. 

"I have to learn how to drive somehow. Don't you think?" I rolled my eyes and nodded, she was right. After she finished changing and we exchanged a hug and goodbyes, I was left alone in my small apartment; quickly feeling lonely. I took a quick shower and tried to get ready as quickly as I could for the night. 

After getting ready and walking down to the club, I entered through the front entrance and saw Tenzin speaking with Kuvira on the bar. I looked at the clock in the wall and sighed in relief, Kya's shift was soon to end and I had gotten here just in time. I made my way to them, hearing half their conversation as I sat down on my seat. 

"...and so we place the new piano here." Tenzin finished saying, pointing to the plans for the decoration for Saturday. He turned to me with a grin. "Hello, Asami. Have you thought about my proposition?" I could see Kuvira grin widely from the corner of my eye and fetch a martini glass, while I tilted my head at Tenzin. He really didn't waste any time, huh? 

"I'm going to be honest, Tenzin..." I turned to Kuvira with a smile, taking the martini she handed me. "The more I think of it...the more I really want to go. Still, I'm not sure though. Kuvira, you got a cig?" Kuvira nodded and reached to her back pocket for her metal box. She pulled one, tapped it on the table and placed it on my lips; lighting it with her lighter. Tenzin studied me for a moment, as I took a long drag and kept the smoke in. 

"In case you do come..." He broke his silence and took a drink of his whiskey. "Would you like two tickets? I'm thinking you might want to bring Korra." I frowned lightly at this and let go of the smoke I was holding. I honestly didn't know if Korra wanted to come...we didn't discuss it earlier. She actually seemed to avoid asking to come. He saw my inner struggle and spoke again. "I can always buy the two tickets and get a refund if needed." I smiled at this and nodded. Tenzin always found a way, and I was so grateful. The small round of applause interrupted our conversation, and Kya's soft voice rang through the club. 

"Thank you everyone." She smiled into the microphone. "Without further or due, I must welcome my beloved Asami on stage." I handed the cigarette to Kuvira, stood up and walked to the stage with a grin plastered on my face; applause following my every step. Kya extended her hand to me and I gladly took it, pulling her into a short embrace. She kissed my cheek, smiled at me and walked down the side of the stage. I took the mic by the stand and giggled against it involuntarily. 

"Tonight is a special night." I spoke into it, once the applause had settled. "Today I realized I have fallen madly in love." Some men in the audience booed at this statement, making me roll my eyes and laugh. "Oh come on, boys, as if you could've handled me." The women in the audience erupted into cheering and laughing and I could hear Kuvira yelling at them to suck it. I saw the door open and was met with the piercing sapphires of the woman I adored and smiled at her when she grinned at me. "Tonight... I shall sing my heart out for her." I saw Korra grin wider and make her way to Kuvira and Tenzin. I took advantage of this last round of applause to lean into the pianist's ear and mumble the song I wanted him to play. He nodded at me with a smile and started playing the symphony. I looked at the old piano. To think it was soon to be replaced. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and let the lyrics spill out from my lips. 

_I'm gonna love you_

_Like no one's loved you_

_Come rain or come shine_

I looked up to meet Korra's gaze and saw her grin growing wider with every lyric I sang. To think that the last song I sang for her was in the middle of Varrick Estate. 

_High as a mountain_

_Deep as a river_

_Come rain or come shine_

_I guess when you met me_

_It was just one of those things_

_But don't ever bet me_

_'Cause I'm gonna be true, well, if you let me_

I meant every word of this song, it wasn't a coincidence that I had picked it and sang it first. It wasn't even on the list of songs I've given Kuvira to schedule for today, I thought about it earlier when I was cutting Korra's hair; and I was lucky that the pianist knew it. It was almost like destiny, just as our first encounter.

_You're gonna love me_

_Like no one's loved me_

_Come rain or come shine_

I raised a questionable gaze at Korra, who nodded at me and raised her drink with a wink. She understood that I was actually asking these last lyrics to her and I smiled when she agreed with no hesitation. 

_Happy together_

_Unhappy together_

_And wouldn't that be fine_

_Days may be cloudy or sunny, yeah_

_We're in or we're out of the money, yeah_

_But I'm with you always_

_I'm with you rain or shine..._

I let the piano solo consume the atmosphere and stared at Korra, letting her sink into my words. It doesn't matter where we end up, if she is here in Republic City and me across the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation; that didn't matter. 

I'll always be with her and she with me. 

  
  
  
  
  



	22. The Replicated Necklace

I was standing outside my apartment building, hugging myself because of the cold morning. I was wearing one of my vest outfits with some boots and had my red and black jacket on, but it didn't seem to be enough. Korra and I had agreed on going to Sato Estate as early as possible, so she would pick me up at 7a.m. I had already called Mako to let him know that we were coming, but it was 7:15 and Korra still wasn't here to pick me up. I began to worry...what if she had actually crashed? I couldn't help but chuckling at the thought slightly. After a few more moments, the sound of a peculiar car caught my attention. Korra turned the curve going at least like twenty miles per hour with an awkward grin plastered on her face. She stopped right in front of me and smirked at me. 

"Hey miss." She called out, lowering her shades to her nose. "Want to go for a ride?" I assumed she tried to sound the car, but forgot to change the gear back to neutral. She stepped on the gas and the car jolted forward, causing her to screech and slam on the brakes. The car jolted to a stop, making her shades fall, and she looked at me with wide eyes; scared out of her mind. At this point, I was laughing so hard I could feel my abs getting sore. "It's not funny!" She yelled at me, crossing her arms. 

"You're right." I replied through my fit of giggles. "It's hilarious." She rolled her eyes and got out of the car, making her way to the passengers seat. I sat on the driver's seat, changed the shift to neutral and slammed my feet on the gas pedal; the engine roaring loudly in command. "See? That's how it's done." 

"Just drive, Sato" She grumbled attempting to be mad, but I could see the small smile that made its way to her lips. I changed the gear and sped off towards our destination. At first we stayed in comfortable silence, but Korra's curiosity broke through it. 

"So... can you tell me about this replica you spoke about?" She looked over at me, moving her shades down to her nose once again. 

"When I was around 14 I really started to get my hands dirty, trying to get my inventions to work. It's easier to make them on paper, but once you start building them it gets way harder and overwhelming. I didn't know anything back then, so I spent most of my time in the workshop my father had built for me. I'd lose hours and days there, so I forgot my mom's birthday that year." I smiled slightly at the memory. "She told me she didn't want any gifts, but I had the idea of making something special for her. So, I gathered metal and cheap crystals and replicated the necklace she so adored. It was wonky, I remember that, but she treasured it and often wore it when around the house. She always wanted to wear it out of the house, she was so proud...but I never let her. I used to say it wasn't formal attire worthy. When I got a hang of my tools, I asked her if she wanted me to fix it; but she always declined saying that it was perfect in its own imperfection." I sniffled and I felt Korra wipe away a tear from my cheek. I hadn't realized I had started crying, to be honest. "When she died, I kept the original one and my father kept the replica. Which is why I doubt he got rid of it. He loved it so much." Korra lingered her hand on my cheek, and I saw her look to the side from the corner of my eye. 

"Asami...I'm so sorry." I shook my head and took her hand, squeezing it. 

"It's not your fault, Korra. You need to really believe me when I say it." She squeezed my hand back and kissed the back of it. I smiled at her and took her shades off her face, putting them on. That made her relax and she kissed my hand again, setting our hands on the gear shift. 

"Remind me to get you a pair. You look amazing in those." I laughed and wiggled my eyebrows at her, making her chuckle. "Thank you, for opening to me about your mom." I nodded, feeling like nothing else had to be said. We stayed in our comfortable silence until we reached the gates of Sato Estate. I pulled up next to the guard kiosk and one of my dad's men stepped out and walked towards us. I took my glasses and stared up at him, questioning him. 

"Please state your name and business." I raised my eyebrow at him and Korra snickered next to me. "What's so funny?" 

"Really, Tahno? So many years trying to get me to go out with you and you don't recognize me?" He studied me for a minute and his eyes widened. 

"Asami? You've changed so much. Last time I saw you...was 6 years ago... your hair was way shorter." I winced at this, I hated that haircut so much. "You're absolutely gorgeous." 

"Thank you, but I'm in a hurry. Would you be a sweetheart and open the gates?" He nodded and walked towards the guard kiosk. The gates opened but I saw him walking back to us, so I stayed. 

"Listen..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it's been a few years but maybe we could go out and catch up?" I raised my eyebrow again at him and Korra spoke up before I could. 

"She can't. She has a girlfriend." My jaw fell open and felt my cheeks burn bright red. Tanho's eyes went wide once again and turned his full attention to Korra. "It's me, by the way. I'm the girlfriend... I don't know if you caught that." I saw him blink a few times and turn his gaze back to me. 

"You really like women? I thought you only said that to get rid of me." 

"Well, I-" Korra interrupted me again. 

"Yeah she loves women. You know what else she likes?" She leaned up from her seat and reached over me to get close to Tanho. "This pu-" I quickly put my hand over her mouth and pushed her back into her seat. 

"Nice seeing you, Tanho." I slammed on the gas and sped off through the trail that led up to the Estate. I looked over at Korra, who had her hand over her mouth and was trying not to laugh. We both couldn't keep it in any longer and wheezed. "I didn't take you for the jealous type? Do you do that with all your girlfriends?" 

"Well, I just wanted to get you out of the situation." I reached the front of the big mansion and stopped the car, turning my full attention to her. 

"So, you don't want me to be your girlfriend?" I stared at her with a blank expression, trying to not smile. 

"Oh! I didn't mean that- I mean- I just... I want you to be- I'm sorry if I-" 

"Korra" I took her hand in mine again and smiled at her. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." She calmed down and grinned at me. I let go of her hand and softly cupped her cheek, her eyes trailing down to my lips and back up to my eyes. She leaned in and our lips barely touched when Mako called out, making us pull back. 

"Did I interrupt something?" He stood now in front of the car, looking between us confused. I shook my head and got out of the car, walking to him. "Come, your father is waiting for you both." We both followed Mako inside of the mansion and heard Korra let out a gentle gasp. I turned to her and watched her as she scanned the place, taking in every detail. I admired her and bumped into a hard rock body. I was suddenly gripped into a bear hug and picked up. I could barely breathe. 

"I've missed you so much, Asami. I'm sorry I couldn't be here last time you visited." Iroh dropped me from the bear hug and placed his hands on my shoulders, smiling down at me. "Welcome back home." 

"You know this isn't my home anymore, but I'm a bit glad I've come to visit." I smiled up at him, putting my hands under his forearms. "You look different." 

"As you do." He slowly ran his hands down my arms and grabbed my hands. I saw Mako scowl and Korra stood next to me with a raised eyebrow. I turned to look at her and she was staring up at Iroh with her chest puffed. She cleared her throat, making him turn his head to her. "Oh, my apologies. I'm Iroh." He let go of my hands and stretched one of his towards her. 

"I'm Korra." She shook it and I could tell she squeezed it hard cause Iroh's face contoured in pain.

"She's my girlfriend." I grinned up at Iroh. He snapped his face towards me and I could see a bit of hurt in his eyes. He let out a silent 'oh' and let go of Korra's hand, rubbing his own. Mako chuckled with amusement plastered in his face .

"Hiroshi is waiting for us, we should get going." Mako said, motioning for us to hurry up. Korra took my hand with a smirk, winked up at Iroh and pulled me to follow Mako. I giggled and walked right beside her. "I'm honestly glad you dated that guy instead of Tahno." Korra's eyes widened a bit, but quickly dropped back to normal. 

"I didn't think I was going to meet Asami's exes when I offered to come this morning. I was more concerned about meeting Mr. Sato." I rolled my eyes at them. 

"Iroh was just my attempt at liking men. It obviously didn't work." I looked at Korra and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to meet him."

"Oh, I don't mind. I got the girl and I can brag about it." Mako laughed and I blushed, reaching the doors to my father's office. Mako knocked and slowly opened the door, peeking through. He swung it open and let Korra and I step in before he did. My father was sitting on his desk with the phone on his ear, motioning at us to wait. Korra's eyes fell on the big family portrait my father had in his office and I felt her hand tightening around mine. I could tell she was about to freak out. She must've missed the one in the front hall. This guilt...I hope it doesn't consume her during our entire relationship. I leaned into her ear. 

"It's not your fault." I whispered and she turned to me with a soft gaze. Her next words surprised me. 

"Don't worry, I know." She whispered back with a small smile, making me pull one of my own. "Hiroshi is just a tad intimidating." I chuckled and turned to my father when I saw him put the phone down. He grinned up at me and got up to greet me. We shared a small awkward hug. 

"Good morning, I'm glad to see you home again." He spoke, once we pulled back. His eyes landed on Korra and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" 

"My name is Korra Smith, sir." She spoke formally, all her goofiness from earlier disappearing. She extended her hand towards him and he shook it slightly hesitantly. 

"Aren't you that private investigator?" Oh no... Korra slowly nodded and he snapped his head to me. "You brought a Private Investigator to Sato Estate?" I gulped and he turned his face to Mako, who's expression I couldn't see. "Did you know about this?" 

"Sir, if I may." Korra spoke up, capturing his attention once again. "I'm helping your daughter get back your late wife's necklace. I will never do anything to harm her or her family. My lips are sealed and I am a tomb." He studied her for a second and he turned to me. 

"And you trust her?" 

"Dad, I trust Korra with my life. She even beat up Mako in an alley when she thought he was going to harm me." My father shot up his eyebrows in amusement and looked at Mako, who simply nodded. Korra ran her hands through her hair and had a slight proud smirk. I sighed in relief when my father chuckled and made his way back to his desk.

"If my daughter trusts you, Smith, I don't see why I shouldn't." He opened his drawer and pulled out an all too familiar red box. "Mako filled me in this morning after you called him. It seems pointless to make you waste more time, since you don't have much of it. " He stood up and walked towards me, handing me the red box. I felt the tears sting in the back of my eyes and tried my best to not cry when I opened the box. The necklace didn't look as wonky as I remember it. In fact, it almost looked identical; a few imperfections here and there. I closed the box and sighed softly. "Smith, please get that necklace back." 

"Sir, I promise I'll personally place that necklace on your daughter's neck." My father smiled at this and nodded, while I found myself grinning at her. I didn't doubt she would, I was counting down the seconds. 

Mako opened the door for us again and we were about to walk out, when my father called out for Korra. He asked her to stay for a bit to talk about some things and Korra agreed. She told Mako and I that she would catch up to us soon and closed the door to his office. That was...odd. I shook my head and started making my way to my workshop. It was in the east backyard so it was easier to cut through the house to get to the door that leads to it. I saw Iroh again talking with one of his men on the way there and stopped. 

"Iroh?" He turned his gaze to me with a smile. "If you see Wing and Wei, can you tell them to go meet me at the workshop? I have a favor to ask them." 

"Anything I can help with?" I shook my head. He gave me a small nod. "I'll call out for them." 

I thanked him and continued walking towards the door. Mako opened it for me and walked in front of me, as I looked around the yard and made my way down the pathway to the workshop. It was...empty. There were some bushes around, but this is where my mom kept her garden with her favorite flowers. Now there was almost nothing, just the bushes and the fountain in the middle. It honestly made me emotional, but there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't even know how long it's been like this. Soon enough, we reached the workshop that looked like a garage. I reached into my pocket for my keys and leaned down to unlock the locks at the bottom. I pushed the door up and gasped in surprise when I finally looked inside. It was spotless and organized ...just as I left it. 

"I took the liberty of keeping it clean and organized." Mako said, walking in and flipping on the light switch. I stepped in and looked around as he spoke. "I didn't move anything, it's all where you left it." 

"I didn't know you took care of it." 

"I didn't know you still had a key." I laughed softly and shrugged. I never considered coming back, but my workshop was something else. I missed it everyday and its key was a totem. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck in an embrace. He hugged me back tightly. 

"Thank you, Mako... for everything. I've missed you so much." I whispered and felt his grip tighten more. 

"I told you to thank me when you recover the necklace." He pulled back a bit and smiled down at me. I chuckled and pulled away from his arms. 

"Let's get to work then." I placed the box down on the table and opened it. 

"Asami" 

"Hmm?" I looked up at him with a smile. 

"I've missed you too." 

  
  



	23. Conversations and Innovations

I pulled up my welding helmet and inspected the part of the necklace I was fixing. I sighed and settled with ripping off the piece of crystal attached to it to polish it and then adjusting it back. This might be harder than I thought. 

"Maybe you should pull out all of the crystals, polish them, fix the necklace and then put it together again." Mako told me, leaning on the table and inspecting the pictures I took from Katara. "I can polish them for you while you fix the metal." I nodded at him and got to work on taking off the crystals from the golden tainted metal. Although it was very similar to the actual one, this one was more square and the two rows of "diamonds" didn't fall on each other as neatly. I settled on welding and polishing the metal into the desire shape, instead of starting over. I lightly added heat to the crystals and started to carefully slip them off. 

"Hey!" Korra's voice made me stop to look at her curiously. She smiled at me, taking off her coat and jacket; setting them on a nearby chair. "How can I help?" I motioned her to come over and handed her one of the helmets, putting mine down over my face. 

"Hold it like this with the pliers." I showed her and she did as instructed. I added heat again, struggling to get one of the smaller crystals "I can't seem to get this piece off- ah there we go!" I exclaimed when it bulged off. I took the necklace from her and set it down on the table, and pulled up my helmet again to look at her. "What did you speak about with your father?" She took her helmet completely off. 

"He just wanted to talk about the investigation and all." She shrugged and then smiled. "Totally noticed we may have something going on." I blushed at this and placed the crystals on a tray to give Mako. 

"Honestly it's not that subtle, whenever you guys look at each other I can see sparks. Way more different than when you seemed to have something with Kuvira." Mako said casually, taking the tray of crystals to the his working space. I froze in place with my eyes widened and Korra's jaw fell to the floor. It only took a second for Mako to digest what he said and slowly turned to us. 

"You had something with Kuvira?" Korra spoke with surprised. 

"It was years ago and it only lasted like two or three months...maybe five." I looked at her expecting to see her get angry, but instead she let out a small laugh and shook her head. 

"I'm so bothering you two with that." She laughed a bit harder and I playfully scowled at her. 

"I thought you'd be jealous." 

"Nah." I saw Mako let out a sigh of relief and turned back to work. Korra wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "Like I said before, I got the girl and I get to brag about it." I moved my hands to her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her, when the twins called out and interrupted us. Are you kidding me? I haven't kissed the girl in a month and no one is letting me. 

"You come back here two days and are already demanding favors?" Wei asked me with a grin and, once again, I was crushed between them in a bear hug. 

"The audacity of her, I'm telling you. She's a spoiled princess." Wing laughed out and they both let me go. 

"Well, you do technically work for me." I laughed with them and they gave me a bow. "Stop it. You don't, and I wouldn't want you to. But considering our relationship... you'd do one little favor to your big sister." They grinned at me and nodded. I motioned to Korra, who smiled a bit awkwardly. "This is Korra an-"

"You're Korra?! Iroh is bitching about you inside." Wing told her and embraced her in a hug. 

"That girl...she stole my girl and almost broke my hand." Wei mocked Iroh's voice and joined the hug. "I will say, you are stunning. Asami she's stunning, you sure she's your girl?" I rolled my eyes and blushed. Korra just tried to laugh through the bear hug. I knew she couldn't breathe. 

"Guys, leave Korra alone and hear Asami out!" Mako called out and they let go of Korra immediately. 

"Korra's car is out front." I tossed the key to the twins and Wing caught it. "It has a bullet scratch, you know what to do?" They nodded at me and turned to Korra. 

"We'll get it fixed in no time. You should come with us!" Wei exclaimed. Korra shook her head and pointed to me. 

"I came here to accompany Asami. I can't just leave her." I smiled at this and blushed slightly. Always a protector. 

"Yes you can." Wing rolled his eyes playfully. "Asami is in the safest place she could be in Republic City and she's with her guard dog." Mako grumbled at this but Wing ignored him. "It'll be for a few hours, and we can get to know each other. It's not like she and Mako can't fix it on their own." 

"Besides" Wei added. "Do you really trust us alone with your car?" That seem to get through her and she looked at me in question. I nodded at her with a smile and she went to put on her jacket and coat. I watched her leave with the twins and softly sighed. 

"You know...I could get used to this." I heard Mako speaking and I turned to him, seeing him concentrating on his tasks. He must've felt me watching, because he turned to me with a smile. "You and I, hanging out and getting to work together again." I felt myself frowning at him. How was I going to tell him that I was considering leaving for a considerably long time? Sure, we hadn't really spoken for years...but he admitted to never letting go. I, though sure I was enraged with him during those years, I held hope on the fact that we were in the same city and I missed him every single day. Mako was my brother and protector, and even if I have Korra, I'll still somewhat need him. Our argument in the first place was because he wasn't there when I needed him, and I knew that. He just stopped showing up after my mom died and when he did and I pressed him about it, he told me he had no obligation to me anymore. Now, I understand. He just wanted to push me away from everything gang related, including him. His head tilt brought me out of my thoughts and his voice rang on my ears. "Something wrong?" 

"I was proposed to work in Ba Sing Se and Ember Island for a while..." I simply said and watched his face turn from pure happiness to deep sorrow. "I still have time to decide..." 

"Do you want to leave?" His voice was stern and conflicted, his reaction was certainly way different than Korra's. I locked eyes with him and sighed, I can't lie to him. 

"Honestly, yes." He narrowed his eyes a bit and went into thought. "Mako..." He looked at me. "I needed to get out of the city six years ago...and I couldn't. It'll be just for a small while, I'll probably be back in no time." 

"And you should go, Asami." His words took me by surprise. He stepped closer to me and gave me a small sad smile. "It's just that... I just got you back...but I can't be selfish, I want you to be happy." I smiled up at him. "I can't be your guard dog forever." We both laughed at this. "You have Korra now and I know she'll be just as good as me at keeping you safe and certainly better at keeping you happy." I bit my bottom lip at this and shrugged. 

"I don't know if she wants to come-"

"Nonsense, just look at the way she looks at yo-" 

"Mako, I can't ask her to give up her life here for me!" He seemed taken aback. "I just...want her to be happy." 

"How do you know her happiness isn't you, Asami? How do you know she won't be miserable while you're gone? You won't know unless you ask." I hadn't considered that, at all. I've been so focused on what I want, that I hadn't considered what Korra wanted. He was right, I won't know unless I asked her and now I planned on doing so. I looked up at him, studied and frowned again.

"You will be devastated" I saw him flinch and knew my words stung. I was right, and he knew that I know that I was. He shook his head and gave me a grin. 

"I can always visit. Don't worry about me." He leaned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll obviously go see you at the train station before you leave, though." I smiled at this and nodded. 

"Let's go back to work, shall we?" I sighed out and went back to my work station. I picked up the necklace and studied it for a bit. This was going to take a while. 

After hours, I was finally assembling the necklace; welding on carefully the crystals to the now rounded and perfected base. I had taken off my vest and button shirt, staying in my (now stained) tank top, pants and gloves; with my hair pinned up with my favorite golden pin. Mako had also taken off his clothes, staying in a white undershirt and his dressing pants. Once I was finished adding the crystals, I threaded on the clasp of the necklace and laid it carefully down on the table. I was so busy admiring it, I hadn't heard Mako speaking to me. Finally I was done and I let out a groan out of relief. 

"Asami" Mako squeezed my arm lightly. I looked at him with tired eyes and tilted my head. "Isn't Korra supposed to be back by now?" I blinked a few times in confusion and that's when I looked outside. It was dark...very dark. My eyes widened and took Mako's arm to see his watch. It was around 10:00p.m. and we had started in the morning. He was right, also. Where was Korra? 

"Maybe she's with the twins?" I asked him and he grew worried, so did I. The twins were reckless, Korra not so much but still enough to be influenced. Pema said so herself the day we went to the diner. Worse yet, my own worry... what if the twins had found out about her involvement with my mother's death? I had to find her quickly. As if reading my mind, Mako quickly started getting dressed and I followed suit. I didn't bother to put my vest on and simply stayed on my untucked shirt. I put the necklace in the box and took it with me when we left the workshop and closed it. We made our way to the front of the mansion and saw her parked car there. I circled it and didn't see the dent, which meant they at least got to the mansion at some point. I started growing more and more worried by the second, if they found out-

"Asami! You have to come see this!" Mako called out from the west patio gate. I looked at him confused. I hadn't seen him go that way, but I shrugged and followed him. Wait, isn't this where the training arena is? When I walked through the gates, my eyes widened at the sight before me. Korra, shirtless and in her bindings...Iroh, shirtless...standing in the boxing mat. Oh no. 

"You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" Korra grinned at him, slamming her fist and palm together. 

"Careful, Korra. I don't want to hurt you." Iroh laughed, taking a fighting stance and Korra did so as well. This can go south in so many ways. 

"Isn't she great?" Wei suddenly was at my right side, shirtless and with a few forming bruises. 

"She's alright" Wing grumbled angrily from my left side. 

"You're just mad cause she beat you." We told him, smacking the back of his head. 

"Wait...she beat both of you?" I asked them with my eyebrow raised, pointing between the both. Wei nodded normally and Wing kept grumbling, he always hated losing. 

"Her fighting style is unique. I wish she could show them how to fight like that." My father said approaching us. He always liked to have these kickboxing matches some nights so the guys could blow off some steam and have fun. I always asked to join, so Mako took it upon himself to show me a few moves. Whenever my father was out of town and we had kickboxing nights, I would join and my mom would help me cover the bruises. He eventually found out so, after a lot of convincing, he let me join. I got better and better, until I beat everyone except Mako and Iroh; since the latter never bothered to try and fight me. So, seeing Iroh getting his ass kicked by my girlfriend did bring a smile to my face. One question lingered though, how did Korra learn how to fight? I turned my gaze from my father to the mat and gasped. Iroh tried to hit Korra straight on the jaw, but Korra blocked and used her body to push him back. She ran to him, jumped, wrapped his legs around him and threw him on the ground. Then got on him and managed a choke hold around his neck, and he tapped out not too long after that. She shot up and jumped in the air, pumping her fists up. 

"Woohoo!!!" She jumped again. "Kickboxing champion!" She flexed her arms and my jaw hit the floor. I could see some of the guy's eyes widen at the sight as well. I knew she was strong, I felt her strong arms around me and that night I ran my hands on them ... but I've never seen her flex that way. I was so lost in my thoughts, fantasizing about her arms and toned body, that I didn't notice she was standing right in front of me. She had an apologetic look and was talking, but I only listened to half of what she was saying. She was a sight to see... sweaty with her muscles defined, but the bruise from the other day was showing way more. I might have to put ointment on it after all. 

"...it's just that after we got back they were setting up the mat." She was saying, gesturing to it and then turning back to face me. "I offered to show them some moves from the tribes and one thing led to another...and I wanted to beat up your ex." She rubbed the back of her neck and pulled her shirt over her shoulders, closing it up. "I was supposed to help you with your necklace and I-"

"Korra" She stopped talking and looked at me with some fear in her eyes. "There was nothing you could've done with the necklace. It's okay... you had fun, right? You cleared your mind." She nodded and grinned. 

"I actually figured out who stole the necklace while I was beating Iroh up." My eyes widened and took her shoulders, shaking them slightly and asking her to tell me. She shook her head. "I want to be sure, so we have to wait until Saturday...but If I'm right, the pieces should fall into place." She finished dressing up and took my hand to kiss it. I sighed in defeat because she was right, and because if she told me I would've ruined Saturday's plan. 

"Asami" My father spoke up and captured my attention. "D-did you finish it?" He asked hesitantly and I smiled at him, giving him the box. He opened it and his eyes threatened to spill some tears that gathered. Korra peeked over his shoulder and gasped when she saw it. "I-..it's identical." He looked at it in awe. 

"I hate that I broke her wish of keeping it in its original form." I sighed and took the box back when he handed it. "I feel like I let her down."

"She would understand and you know it." My father gave me a reassuring shoulder squeeze. I knew that in other circumstances he would've given me a hug, but we both know our relationship was quite fragile still. I smiled up at him and squeezed the hand he had placed in his shoulder. 

"We should go...before Korra beats up more of your men." Korra pulled a smug face at this and Wing scoffed again, making her laugh. 

"Wing come on, you put up a great fight." Korra patted him in the shoulder and he rolled his eyes. 

"Bet if we fight again I'll beat you." He grinned at her, pulling a fighting stance. Korra smiled at him and shook her head. 

"Asami is right, sadly. We should get going. Tomorrow is an early and long day." She took my hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry though, I'll come back to teach you the ways of the Water Tribe." They both laughed. 

"At least...join us for dinner before you go. I doubt you've eaten today." My father was speaking to me, but before I could answer Mako did. 

"She hasn't and she will join us." Korra looked at him and then back at me with worrying eyes. I asked her in silence with a small shrug and she gave me one with a sigh. She smiled at Hiroshi and thanked him for the gesture. 

After dinner and a silent drive back home, Korra and I found ourselves standing in my apartment. I was applying ointment to the bruise that she had on her cheek and she was staring to the side, looking quite distant. 

"Do you want to stay tonight?" I asked her, trying to pull her from her thoughts. I succeeded, because she turned her softened gaze to me and slowly shook her head. "What's wrong, baby?" She sighed and took my hand. 

"I had fun tonight...but going to Sato Estate was difficult. Eating and speaking with your father was difficult. The twins told stories about your mom and how she was so sweet to them, it was cute but hard to listen. It was just a lot to digest in a day." She bit her bottom lip. "You had this whole life with them, I saw how much you've missed Mako and just everyone it seems. I don't know, Asami. I know it's not my fault that you left them, but I do have a sense of responsibility over it." I let go of her hand and softly cupped her face. 

"I was destined to leave them before the accident, my mom encouraged me to." This seemed to have relaxed her a bit. "I'm glad that in all of your struggle you had some fun kicking some Triple Triad ass." We both laughed and she placed her hands over mine. "Thank you for accompanying me tonight." 

"Asami...I would go to the ends of the world with you." She looked up to me with this knowing look and I couldn't help but think she was referring to Ba Sing Se and Ember Island. I was about to ask her but she spoke again. "I'm going to take tonight to process all of today and get ready for tomorrow, okay?" She gave me a long kiss on the cheek and left before I could process. 

I couldn't help but wonder if I was right, and she meant those words. That's a topic for tomorrow, though. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Deceiving

"How do you feel?" 

"Me? I should ask you that...look at all these bruises...Where did you even learn how to fight?"

"Southern tribes were once great warriors. They still keep the tradition of sparring. We never let anyone kick our ass and I wasn't gonna let your dad's men kick mine" I looked up at Korra and rolled my eyes with a small smile. She had a smug face, but winced when I went over one of the bruises on her torso. She had come this morning to pick me up to grab breakfast and go to the club. Today they are fixing it for the party tomorrow, so it's closed. We were about to leave, when I pulled Korra into a hug and she winced. She assured me it was fine and it took me a lot of convincing, but she finally untucked and pulled her shirt up to reveal some nasty bruises. After telling me she was fine for like five minutes, I managed to get her to settle down so I could put some ointment on her bruises. The one on her face already looked so much better, so I guess the ointment does work amazingly. 

"Seriously, though, how do you feel?" She winced again when I softly rubbed the bruise on her ribs. 

"I ruined my mom's birthday present to recover her precious necklace, after I failed to keep it safe." I shrugged and got up from the bed, putting some cream on the bruise on her face and making my way to the bathroom. "I feel awful, but I just want this to be over." She pulled her shirt down and followed me. 

"You didn't ruin the present, Sami, you perfe-" 

"It was perfect on it's imperfection." I closed the drawer I was putting the small tube in and turned to look at her. "It'll bother me for a small while, but it'll be okay." I moved past her and made my way to the vanity, taking the box in my hands and opening it. I sighed deeply, looking down at it. To the naked eye they were in fact identical, but I knew that they were set apart by the tiniest of details; including the Sato stamp in the back of the one I fixed. I had put it just in case, but I doubt it'd come in handy.

Korra softly prided the box from my hands and took the necklace, placing it on my neck and clasping it in the back; after I moved my hair up. She ran her hands to my shoulders and placed a small kiss on the lower back of my neck. "Asami Sato, I promise you I'll do the same with the real one when its on my hands." She whispered and turned me around to face her. I looked down at her and I couldn't help myself any longer. Leaning down, I captured her lips in mine and pulled her closer. The kiss was shy and timid, almost as if we were afraid to break ourselves if we deepened it. We slightly parted and laid our foreheads against each other's. 

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do so." She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips, before stepping away. I pouted at her. 

"We have to go if you really want to play it off. Every staff member should be at the club right now." She tucked her shirt in her pants and grabbed her jacket, swinging it on. "Maybe they'll have breakfast at the diner? I'm starving." I laughed and nodded at her, they would order if they didn't anyways. 

I fixed my dress and looked at the necklace once more in the mirror, before we made our way down to the club. With every step I took, the more nervous I grew. The walked seemed way longer than it usually was, but the feeling of Korra randomly squeezing my hand kept me grounded. I wonder what she was thinking to be honest. When I felt her squeeze a bit harder, I noticed we had reached the club. We stood next to the front door and Korra turned to me. 

"So, how do you wa-" But it was too late. The adrenaline rush I suddenly got made me move my feet and bust into the front door loudly. Everyone turned to me with their eyes wide and Kuvira opened her mouth to say something, but I couldn't stop. 

"I FOUND THE NECKLACE" I yelled with a grin and everyone went quieter than before. I felt Korra stand next to me and she patted my back, whispering something about composure.

"YOU FOUND IT?!" Kuvira jumped over the bar and jogged to me, giving me a wink that went unnoticed by the rest of them. She grabbed my arms and leaned in to inspect the necklace, making Korra raise an eyebrow at her. "It's identical" She lowly whispered and I nodded. 

"That's amazing!!" Bolin exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. The rest of the crew came by to congratulate me and hug me. In some sense I felt awful to be lying to them, but there was no other choice; we didn't have any other plans. 

"Soooo" Opal excitedly chirped and took my hand to lead me to sit in the bar, Korra and Kuvira following us. "How did you find it?!" She grinned at me and went behind the bar with Kuvira. I looked at Korra, who sat next to me, with a small plea of help. 

"Well" She said "I got an anonymous tip that someone had seen the necklace being put up for auction. So I went to the place, and sure enough it was there. So I just... stole it back." She shrugged when she finished, thanking Kuvira for the mug of coffee she had served her. Kuvira handed me mine and I smiled at her, laughing when I looked at Opal's jaw open. 

"Isn't stealing from dangerous people...well...dangerous?" Korra let out a small laugh and nodded. 

"Yeah, which is why we are keeping the necklace in Asami's safe tomorrow night. The event might attract too much attention and if the wrong person sees the necklace, it can turn dangerous." She replied rather loudly and took a drink of her coffee. Opal giggled and shook her head. 

"Do you guys want some breakfast? We were going to order some sandwiches from the diner down the street." We both nodded and watched her walk to the end of the bar to make the order from the phone that sat there. Kuvira leaned into the bar and looked between us. 

"I ordered some materials and tools for you both to fix the safe and the shelf." She spoke in a soft tone, to not attract anyone's attention. I widened my eyes and looked at her. "Yeah, I figured you guys had forgotten about it so I made the preparations. You owe me like 50 bucks." I laughed and pulled out my wallet, rolling my eyes. 

"What time do the materials get here?" Korra asked her. 

"I asked everyone to be done by six, so they get here at seven." Kuvira took the money I gave her and put it on her shirt pocket. "Thank you, doll." She smiled at me. Korra raised her eyebrow again and I had to laugh, causing Kuvira to look at me in confusion. 

"What are we whispering about?" Opal asked us from the side, making us jump and stare at her. She tilted her head in worry. "Is something wrong?" Kuvira and I looked at each other in panic, but Korra smirked. 

"Opal did you know that Kuvira and Asami were a thing?" Kuvira's jaw fell open and I felt myself getting pale. Opal nodded her head and Korra took a sip of her coffee. "Well, I was interested in the matter. You see, I find Kuvira...hmm... interesting..." Kuvira closed her mouth and moved her lip up in disbelief. "... and we were whispering because I asked them if they wanted to have a three way sometime." I chocked and spat out the coffee I was trying to drink and Kuvira froze in place. Opal's eyes went wide and I could see her face starting to blush. We were so perplexed, that we didn't see Bolin next to us. 

"What's a three way?" We all snapped our heads to him and I looked at Korra, who looked just as scared as I was. I don't think she had it in her to reply to poor Bolin. I cleared my throat and spoke up. 

"It's when three people have s-" 

"Okay!" Kuvira interrupted me. "Stop slacking, the clock says it's nine and we have to be done by six. Bolin go pick up the sandwiches with Opal. Korra and Asami, help Kya with the stage decoration. Leave the piano near the entrance, the company is taking it and bringing the new one tomorrow morning." 

"I don't even work here! I don't even work for Asami anymore!" Korra told her with a smile and I laughed. 

"Do you have something better to do?" Korra sighed dramatically and nodded her head. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. 

"I have to go do something. I need a new case, so I'll be going to a meeting." She leaned into my ear and whispered she was going to the station to fill in Lin and Suyin and ask them to present themselves tomorrow here. I nodded and kissed her cheek, taking advantage of her closeness. 

"Then go! Asami get to work! Let's gooooo!!" Korra got up to leave at the same time as Bolin and Opal, so Bolin asked her what was a three way on their way out. I laughed and shook my head, turning to Kuvira who had her eyebrow raised. 

"Mako told her. He must've known from the times he came here." Kuvira nodded and leaned down on the bar again. I filled her in on what Korra was doing and got up to help Kya with some preparations on the stage. She gave me a warm smile when she saw me coming and embraced me in a hug. 

"Congratulations on both the necklace and Tenzin's proposal." She pulled back and grinned at me. God, was I going to miss her. "You're destined to great things, Asami. I'm so glad to see your dream take off, your career with sky rocket. Have you finished the song? It'll be perfect for your travels." She was referring to the song that I tried writing when Korra and I got separated after the night she told me about the missing shot. Kya was the only one that knew about it, because I kept getting stuck trying to make a melody for it. So, when we were both free, she'd sit down with me and try to help me. Yet, nothing seemed to fit in place. The lyrics now rest in a folder on my shelf back in the changing room. Maybe she thought the song could be my way to stand out in the clubs and really get my career going. To be honest, I liked my career right now just fine; I don' think I want to stand out that much. Still, I was very excited about the travels.

"Thank you, Kya... and no not really. I can't put my finger on it, but something is missing. Maybe I'll work on it more after tomorrow night." She nodded at me, her smile never ending and went to pick up the red and orange curtains. "We going with these colors tonight, huh?" She laughed as I helped her pick up the curtain to move it in place. 

"You know Tenzin. He loves these colors. Never understood why." We laughed together and focused on getting the stage ready. 

Jinora helped us align everything perfectly, while the rest of the staff focused on general decorations and table placement. I bumped into Desna a few times, who just kept a smile and told me not to worry about it. I feel so bad. I can't help but feeling a bit awkward around him after his confession a month ago. After a few moments we were all sitting down, eating our sandwiches; and a few hours later Korra showed up and chomped down on her cold one like her life depended on it. She helped with the tables and to move the piano close to the main entrance. I was already tired when we were placing the mics and cables on the stage, and was exhausted when we finally finished. Korra sat next to me on the step that led the stage with a cup of water and watched Kuvira scan the place. It was 6:30 so everyone had left by now, and it was us three alone in the club. 

"Kuvira, I should apologize for the three way comment. It was out of line." I took Korra's cup from her hands to drink a bit and looked up at Kuvira, who just shrugged. 

"I'm more hurt by the 'interesting' comment, but sure apology accepted." We laughed loudly and Kuvira spoke again. "I don't want you to feel threatened by me though. It's not like Asami would leave you for me." Korra shook her head and took my hand. 

"If Asami ever leaves me, I'll probably beg her to take me back." I looked at her and saw her looking at me with admiration. I blushed and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"I don't ever want to leave you." I pecked her lips gently and looked up at Kuvira, who was yawning. "You look tired. Korra and I can work on the doors. We'll be done in no time." 

"Are you sure?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Yeah, I reckon we'll be out before the early hours of the morning." Korra shrugged. "We'll receive the tools and materials and then get to work. Then we can close up and hand you the key of the club in the morning." 

"Actually, I have a key." I told her and Kuvira nodded. 

"Then even better." Korra grinned at us and Kuvira looked at her skeptically. She never wanted to leave the bar alone like this, she protected it with her life. However, she was literally falling asleep standing in front of us. 

"Trust me, Kuvira. Nothing will happen. We'll keep your baby safe." Kuvira laughed at this and nodded.

"You have to be here at 8:30, though, that's when the tools will get picked up and when the new piano arrives." Korra playfully saluted her and I gave her my promise to be here at 8:30. She sighed, nodded and mumbled a fine before picking up her stuff. 

After Kuvira left and Korra and I received the materials and tools, we got right into work. Korra took the safe out of the shelf and placed it on top of my vanity and got to work on the wooden door's lock. I, on the other hand, worked on try and fix the broken lock of the safe. It felt like hours passed and I sighed, placing the fixed lock on the safe and testing it out. 

"How are you doing back there?" I called out and peeked over my shoulder to see Korra struggling a bit with the door. 

"I accidentally pulled too hard on the door and it's wonky. Don't worry, though, I just have to get it to-" The door let out a small click when it fell into place and Korra grinned. "There we go. You done with the safe?" 

"This is as good as I can get it in such short notice." She came over and I handed her the key of the safe. She did the same motions as last time she checked the lock and nodded when it worked perfectly. 

"It works great, let me put the safe back where it belongs." I nodded and got out of the way. I watched her as she took a deep breath and picked up the safe. She struggled quite a bit, but given how that thing was so heavy, I was very much impressed...and drooling. The way her flexed body moved was so appealing to me, she was just so perfect. A loud bang and commotion brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned to Korra who got hit in the face with a book and a folder I had in there. She must've bumped into the shelf trying to put the safe in. I went to pick up the papers and she quickly helped, after putting the safe in. Some of my sketches had fallen out and she picked up a few to look at them. 

"Is this a machine taking over Republic City?" She showed me the drawing and I had to laugh. 

"Yeah, that folder is full of sketches and stuff I did on our month 'apart'" I gestured the quotation marks in the air. "And to get my mind off things, Kuvira told me to draw her a controllable machine she could use to take over Republic City." I laughed again and shook my head. "I call it a robot, I guess." 

"Honestly, it seems like something The Avatar would fight." She grinned at the drawing and studied it more. I remember that tale from when we last visited the tribes and I smiled, taking the opportunity for Korra to tell me more about her culture.

"You mean the Avatar from your tribe's stories?" She grinned wider and looked at me. 

"The tale of The Legendary Avatar. The one who bestowed peace and balance to the world and our tribes in times of need. Bender of all elements and the link to our spirits." She said in a somewhat announcer voice and I giggled at this. She returned her voice back to normal. "My father used to tell me the stories of the Avatar when I was a kid. In fact, I really believed I was the Avatar when I was a toddler. Like I would seriously try to control water at least." She laughed and shrugged. "Of course I couldn't and, to be honest, I don't think I'd be a good Avatar. I'm too impulsive at times and my link to my spiritual side isn't necessarily the best." 

"Oh, come on Korra." I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. "You'd be an amazing Avatar." 

"I guess we will never know, Sami." She grinned at me. "It's just a old tale, a kid's bedtime story, I don't believe in it anymore."

"Do you believe in the spirits, at least?" I couldn't help asking, I love the tribes stories and beliefs a lot. I spent hours reading about them back in the Estate's library when I was younger. I felt like I may had overstepped when she went silent, but shortly after she nodded. 

"I do. I try to be as connected to the tribe as I can, but its been a while since I've been to the South...so I feel I may have drifted from the path. I always had a connection with Raava, the spirit of life and protection, and I meditate on her; but it's been a while..." She trailed off as she looked through some more papers, smiling at the sketch I did of Naga and turning serious when she found a paper full of words. "What is this?" 

"Uh...a song I wrote...ish" I blushed deep red and looked away. 

"During the time we weren't together?" I nodded at her, words unable to leave my mouth because of the sudden shyness. I watched her quickly scanning through the paper and then look up at me with her eyes teary and a big smile. 

"Sing it to me." 

  
  
  



	25. Heated Melody

"Korra..." 

"Please, sing it to me." She asked once again with a grin. "The lyrics...are beautiful...I must listen to you sing them." 

"That's the problem." I took the paper from her hands and looked down at it with a sigh. "I don't know how to sing it. I can't figure out a melody for it. Less a name." She took it from my hands and read through it again. "Right now it's just a nice love poem" I took the paper back and placed it on the vanity. I got a pen and wrote "for Korra" on the top and planted a red kiss on it. I handed it to her with a grin, trying to hold back my giggles. "See? For you." 

"Nuh uh" She shook her head with a smile and folded the piece of paper. "This will be a song. There has to be a way to figure it out." She took my hand and guided me to the salon. She let go of me and walked to the piano we moved to the entrance and tried to push it to its somewhat original place. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just give me a hand." I helped her and we got it half way through the salon, pulling it to a playable position. She took the piano stool and dragged it in front of the piano, opening the lid of the instrument and sitting down. She placed the paper on the music back and grinned at me. Placing her hands on the keyboard, she played a snip of Chopin's Great Brilliance Waltz and then stopped to look up at me. "Go on, tell me how you picture it." I sighed and leaned on the piano. 

"I want it to be slow, you know? One of those songs that you dance with someone on one floor tile?" She looked away in thought, then back at me. 

"Would you like to dance so close to me we are only standing on one floor tile?" She asked me and her fingers slowly ran across the keyboard. I blushed and she played Debussy's Clair de Lune. 

"I do...and not like that." She stopped and raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't want it to have a classical feel...I want it to be modern and not too depressing." I sat next to her on the stool and took the paper from the music back. "Maybe if hum it how I'd like it to sound...maybe that will help?" She nodded and I hummed the first two lines of the song. She ran her hands across the keyboard again and played a soft melody. It barely held any notes, but it was enough to enhance what I felt when I wrote the song. "Slow the tempo down just a bit." She did as I instructed and sure enough, it sounded perfect. I grinned and, with the pen I still had on my hands, wrote down the piano notes next to the lyrics. 

Our next hours or so were spent like this. Laughing and trying out tones and melodies for my...well...our song. Korra insisted on it being mine, but I was only responsible for the lyrics on the paper. The feelings, the attraction, the need, the notes and the love itself that the song is supposed to represent were all Korra's doing, and I was very grateful. Korra sang back some of the lyrics to me and she wasn't a bad singer at all, her voice was angelic to me; a drug, a gift from the spirits and gods themselves. Whatever is out on the universe, whoever is responsible for our world, it didn't matter; I just knew in this moment that they had gifted me Korra, and that I will forever be thankful. When we finished the song, for me, it was perfection. It really represented what we both felt in that time apart and what we really needed. We sang and played it a few more times to be sure and we were on our last run. 

_ God speed your love to me...  _ She played the last notes of the song, and stared at me in awe after I hit the last note. 

Suddenly the club grew quiet, surrounded only in the dim lighting and our breathing. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and I turned my head to the paper that sat once again on the music back. I felt her fingers gently run from my jaw to my chin and she softly pulled my face to look at her. Her intense gaze bored into mine and I felt my chest growing heavier. 

"Are you...?" It was merely a whisper and I softly tilted my head in confusion. 

"Am I what?" I mumbled back and caught myself slowly leaning into her. She ran her hand from my chin and held my cheek almost possessively. I loved it, it was a soft but strong grip. Staring into my eyes as if searching the deepest of forests, she let out a small and shaky breath. 

"Are you still mine?" Our lips gently brushed together and I felt a shiver run down my spine. 

"I'm yours now...and I'll be yours forever." As soon as the words left my mouth, a gasp escaped at Korra's sudden movement. 

In a swift motion, she had pulled me to straddle her lap and wrapped her arms around me. She looked up at me with the same intensity as the night of the ball, her eyes dark with desire and lust. I knew mine gave off the same energy, but in reality I was melting on top of her. She leaned up and kissed me passionately, deepening it hungrily and sloppily. It wasn't at all like this morning's kiss, the one where she seemed too afraid to break me. It seemed that now that's exactly what she wanted to do, to break me into my most basic components and make me undo myself on her. She ran her hands from my back to my sides and, when I felt her run them to my breasts, I let out a small moan. Taking the given opportunity, she slid her tongue into my mouth; making them dance in harmony and possession. I fisted her hair on my hands and pulled her head back slightly, tilting mine so she could give my neck some attention. She caught on, kissing up and down my neck, sucking, biting and definitely leaving small marks along the way. I bit my lip, trying to keep my moans at bay, but some managed to escape. I tugged on her jacket and she let go of me to shrug it off, trying to unbutton her shirt and ripping it open slightly in the process. The sound of buttons hitting the floor and her fingers unzipping my dress filled the air, along with our pants and humming. It was erotic and her breath hitched when I felt my hips grinding against her. 

"I've missed you so much." She breathed out against my ear, tearing my dress down to my stomach. As if her desperation was a question, she answered it when she didn't even bother to take my dress off all the way. She pulled the lower half of it up to my waist and picked me up, setting me against the piano tiles; making them give out an incoherent melody in protest. She pulled down my lace panties, throwing them somewhere in the room and pushed me against the piano again; making me wrap my legs around her waist. She attacked my neck again, this time trailing her kisses and bites along my cleavage. I groaned in frustration, trying to keep myself from slipping off the piano. She noticed and pulled back, making me whimper at the loss of her attention. A loud bang made me jump startled, but I didn't get a chance to process what was it. My back was suddenly pressed against the closed piano lid and Korra hovered over me. She moved my bra down, giving attention first to my right breast and then left; making me moan out in full pleasure. 

"Say it." She softly bit my nipple and ran her tongue on it, making me gasp and moan softly. She then trailed down, kissing the bit of exposed skin. 

"I...fuck!" She had bitten my inner thigh quite harshly. "I'm yours." She kissed where she bit and kissed down my inner thigh painfully slowly. She lightly licked up my sex and looked up at me with her lustful deep blue eyes, that were oh so sexy. 

"Say it again." I bit my lip and sat up against my arms to look down at her. 

"I'm yours, Korra." We stared at each other for a small while and, as if it was possible, her eyes grew darker. I moaned out loudly when she attacked my core and I found myself running my hands through her hair. I was drowning in the mist of ecstasy she provided and I even forgot where I was laying. The hard surface of the piano suddenly felt like the comfiest bed and, as my breathing grew harsher and my moans louder, I was reaching nirvana quite quickly. With a moan with her name mixed in, I gripped on her hair and pulled her closer; grinding my hips involuntarily. With her steady pace and skillful tongue I was blissful; and when she thrusted her fingers into me, hitting the right spots, climax hit hard. She allowed me to ride my orgasm until my loud moaning turned quiet and I could sit up completely. She leaned up to me and kissed me lovingly and slowly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, pulling back slightly from the kiss. 

"Take me to the changing room." I told her, surprised that my voice didn't fail me. She looked up at me and pulled a smirk. 

"Is the piano not enough to satisfy you, Miss Sato?" I bit her bottom lip and let go of it with a tug, shaking my head afterwards. 

"It's not the piano, it's the glass windows of the club." Korra's eyes widened and I ran my hands up and down her chest, while she looked at the windows. She turned to me with blushed cheeks and nodded, picking me up and taking us to my changing room. Setting me down on the couch, we helped each other out of our clothing and I sat up; making Korra straddle my lap. 

"For the record..." I leaned in and kissed along her neck, feeling her shudder against me. "I've missed you too" She let out a small moan when my lips reached her breasts, giving them both equal attention. My hands trailed up her thighs and my fingers found their way to her folds. Her body was ready for me, aching and pleading for me to touch every single inch of it. As my fingers worked on her core and thrusted into her, she placed her hands on the couch trying to steady herself. I couldn't help but watch her in awe, as she became undone on top of me. She had her eyes closed, her head slightly thrown back and her mouth slightly open, letting out moans with my name mixed on them. My name rolled off her tongue perfectly in normal settings, it was almost overwhelming when she said in the high of her desperation and euphoria. Her grip on the couch tightened and she leaned her forehead against mine, groaning and moaning louder. I felt her starting to tremble and grinding harder against my fingers and palm, she was close. "Cum for me, Korra." This and my free hand running from her hip to her breast was enough to set her over the edge and to climax, moaning my name again loudly and shamelessly. I bit my lip as I admired the way all her muscles flexed with the wave of pleasure. She was honestly so breathtaking, I don't know how I got so lucky. I felt her hot breathing against my lips and leaned in to capture hers in a slow small kiss, letting her ride out her orgasm. I pulled my fingers away and moved my hands to her hips, when I felt her breathing steadying and she deepened the kiss. She pulled back slightly and stared into my eyes. 

"I love you, Asami" Her words made my heart skip a bit and tightened my grip on her. 

"I love you too, Korra." She smiled at my words and moved me to lay on the couch, her laying on top of me with her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and we laid there in comfortable silence for a small while. I welcomed it and I closed my eyes about to give in to sleep, when her words snapped my back to reality. 

"Asami..." 

"hmm?" She moved her head up to look at me, I presumed. I still had my eyes closed. 

"I want to go to Ba Sing Se and Ember Island with you." My eyes shot open and I was met with hopeful and questioning ones. I pecked her lips. 

"There's nothing I want more...but you'd put your life on hold for that time we'll be away?" She narrowed her eyes to the side in a thoughtful manner. "You'd leave your home here, in Republic City?" She turned her gaze to me and smiled. 

"Woman...I would go to the ends of the earth with you." She grinned and before I could reply she crashed her lips into mine. She positioned herself in between my legs and pulled mine over her shoulder, trailing kisses up along it. 

I sighed softly and welcomed the bliss and excitement, from both her words and actions; as she took me to the seventh heaven. 

  
  



	26. Tonight is the Night

"I'm sorry about the troubles...they told me they would be here in time." I heard a voice say, waking me up from my deep slumber. I felt myself slowly rise up and down on a comfortable surface, a heart beating on my ear and heard the sounds of soft gentle breaths. I hummed and slowly opened my eyes, looking up to see a sleeping Korra under me. I smiled and softly kissed her jaw, pulling the blanket tighter around us. I looked around and raised my eyebrow. We are...in my changing room. I looked at my wrist watch and my eyes widened. It was 8:45....the workers and the loaners were supposed to get here at 8:30... 

"They might be back here, please hold on a minute." I recognized Kuvira's voice now. Fuck. 

Before I could get up and deal with the situation, the door slammed open and I felt Korra jump awake under me and wrap her arms around me tightly. We both watched as Kuvira walked in and picked up some tools from the vanity. My breath hitched. At first she didn't notice us but, when she checked herself in the mirror, her eyes landed on mine and widened; a blush creeping up her neck to her ears. She slowly turned around and I gave her a sheepish grin to match her beautiful scowl. 

"Morning, Kuvira. What brings you here?" I heard Korra say and I can just picture the smile she was giving her. Kuvira's gaze shifted from me to her and then back to me. 

"Please tell me you didn't fuck in the bar...and what the hell?! I told you guys to be on time!" 

"We are on time!" I giggled. "You told us to be here at 8:30 and...we are..." Her scowl deepened and I quickly shut up. She can be so intimidating at times, I swear. Korra, on the other hand, was straight up laughing. I gathered my courage and spoke again. "Besides, how many late meetings did you have because we-" 

"Are you seriously trying to talk about your sex life with Kuvira while I'm here naked?" Korra interrupted me, and it was my time to laugh. Kuvira shook her head and scoffed, leaning down to grab the clothes from the floor. She seemed annoyed and I got worried, but then saw the smile that was attempting to make its way to her lips. 

"Put these on, quick." She threw us our clothes. "Meet me outside. You're lucky the piano company is late." She turned to leave, but turned to face me one last time. "By the way, I have your dress for tonight." I raised my eyebrow when she pulled a smirk. 

"Don't tell me it has the headba-" I rubbed my forehead. 

"Yes." She interrupted. 

"Don't tell me I have to put my hair-" 

"He would prefer it." 

"But my hair is so pretty when it's long." I groaned and buried my face on Korra's chest. I heard Kuvira laugh and leave the room, closing the door behind her. 

"I can agree with that." Korra spoke and ran her fingers through my hair. "Your hair is gorgeous." I looked up at her, with a slight blush on my cheeks and gently kissed her. She grabbed the back of my neck and quickly deepened the kiss, but I pulled back. 

"Come on, we have to get up and get dressed." I got up from her and stood up, leaving the blanket on her. I blushed when I felt her eyes on me, and blushed deeper when she suddenly slapped my ass. I turned to her and scowled. "Korra!" She laughed and gave me one last wink, before getting up and starting to get dressed. 

It didn't take long for us to get ready, since we were trying to speed to the salon before the company got here. Korra left the changing room before me after a kiss and I stayed looking around. There was one last piece of clothing I couldn't find, and I got nervous when I realized where it had come off. I quickly made my way to the salon and saw Korra and Kuvira speaking with a gentleman, another one sitting on the piano. I looked around for the missing underwear and caught Kuvira's questioning eyes. She excused herself and walked towards me. 

"What is it?" She mumbled quietly, so they wouldn't hear. 

"I...I can't find my panties and-" 

"You fucked in the bar?!" She whispered-shouted and I quickly shook my head. 

"No...but we did on the piano- '' I couldn't finish the sentence, because a strained piano melody sounded in the air; turning our attention to the piano. My eyes widened and Kuvira slowly turned to me with a scowl. We knew...be both knew... We made our way to Korra's side and saw the look on her face. She knew too. 

"We can't take the piano if it's broken!" The guy sitting in the piano spoke up and Kuvira rubbed her forehead. I'm so dead. 

"It's not broken. I played it just last night." Korra told him and went to him. He moved out of the way so she could sit on the stool and started playing a melody, focusing her fingers on the left side. "See?" She grinned. 

"Yeah, but the keys that are broken are the l-" A sound from the outside ,mixed with cursing, drew both the gentlemen's attention. "Excuse me, the kid is a rookie." They both ran outside to the truck, yelling about how the kid was going to pay for the piano if he broke it. Korra quickly opened the lid and threw me the stranded underwear, which I caught with ease. I hid it behind my back and she closed the lid, just in time. The gentleman that was arguing about the keys walked in again, and Kuvira interrupted him before he could get a word in.

"I assure the piano works perfectly fine." She said and, as on cue, Korra started playing The Entertainer by Joplin. She grinned as every key sounded perfectly. I couldn't hold my giggle in, she was mocking him. He stared at Korra with annoyance and motioned at her to get off. She did so, and he sat down. He ran his hands through all the keys and, sure enough, perfect sound. 

"Well then, we'll be taking it and bringing in the new one." He announced and we left them work. I quickly made my way to the changing room, to officially finish putting my clothes on, and then made my way back to the salon. Kuvira and Korra were in her usual spots on the bar, and I joined them. 

"You're lucky the rookie almost dropped the new piano." She told me, staring at the guys working, then turned her gaze to me. "Because I would've opened the lid and taken out your panties in front of them with no remorse. " Korra chuckled and shook her head, turning on her seat to watch the new piano getting dragged in. It was a simple all black and beautiful grand piano and I was instantly in love with it. The rookie came over us really shyly and held out a piece of paper. 

"I found this in the old piano, it looks like a song?" I went to grab it from his hands, but Kuvira leaned over the bar and snapped it out of his hands. 

"Thank you, kid" She smiled and then scanned through the paper. I groaned internally and tried to snatch it back, but she moved away and grinned. "Is this what you were working on last night?" Korra nodded. 

"Yeah, she wrote that. Isn't it beautiful?" Korra told her. I rolled my eyes and tried to snatch it again, failing in the process.

"You know, Sato." She let me have the paper this time. "You've been a real headache this morning. Your punishment shall be singing this tonight." My eyes widened and I blushed deep red. 

"Kuvira, I don't thin-" 

"I think it's a great idea, Asami." Korra smiled at me. "What better night than tonight? We get your necklace back and you can sing your original song. A night of triumph." 

"Exactly, besides...I'm sure Tenzin will love it." Kuvira added, pleading with her eyes. I was already beginning to get nervous about the idea. It was one thing to sing known covers...but my own original? That's a totally different thing. It was frightening. Still, looking at Korra's and Kuvira's pleading eyes, I found myself agreeing to the idea. 

"Awesome!" Kuvira exclaimed. "Now let me show you your dre-"

"Miss Kuvira, pardon me." One of the workers interrupted her. "We have finished setting up. Just need you to sign some papers." Kuvira motioned me to hold on a second and reached over the bar for the papers. While she signed them, Korra stood up and made her way to the piano. She sat down and was about to play when Kuvira shouted. 

"Smith! Step away from the piano!" Korra held her hands up with her eyes open in surprise. "No one is to play it until tonight." 

"But how do we know it wor-" 

"Tenzin made sure of it!" At Kuvira's words, Korra grumbled and made her way back to the bar. "Come, Asami. Let me show you your dress." She motioned me to follow her into her office and was met there with three different dress storage bags laid on the desk. "The middle one is yours." I stepped towards it and gently unzipped it. I gasped at the dress. It was a beautiful black and green dress with some hanging details on the end of it. I noticed the headband laying on top of it and raised an eyebrow to Kuvira. 

"I'm not putting my hair up." I said and she laughed, taking the headband and inspecting it. 

"I think we can make it work with your long hair, Asami. Don't worry." She chucked and hung it back from the coat hanger and zipped the dress up. "I'll come by your apartment later and help you with your hair. Deal?" 

"Deal!" We shook hands and laughed at our silliness. It's been a while since Kuvira came over to my apartment to hang out. 

"Ladies?" We turned around to see Korra poking her head in with a pout. "I'm starving. Shall the three of us go have breakfast?" As if on cue, my stomach growled. Kuvira seemed to hear it since she looked at my stomach then back at Korra. 

"We can go to the Jasmine Dragon...see if you get punched again." I smirked at Korra and laughed when I heard Kuvira snicker. Korra rolled her eyes and motioned us to follow her. We all walked out of the club and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for a cab to pass by. "We should probably go pick up my car from your place when we finish eating."

"Ah come on. Don't you love the cab system?" Korra smiled at me and motioned for a cab to stop. 

"Not anymore. I have a car, so I don't need it." 

"I should probably get one." Kuvira mumbled and sighed, with her arms crossed against her chest. 

"Why don't you?" I asked her, watching the cab pull up. We three got in on the back seat and Korra told the directions to the cab driver. Our conversation resumed. 

"Ah I don't know what to buy. Plus you're leaving soon...I was hoping you'd trust me with yours." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I gave out a soft laugh. I was honestly thinking of keeping it in Sato Estate again, but having Kuvira running it around and taking care of it sounded like a better idea. Besides, if she used it, it wouldn't get damaged as it did after those years in solitary. 

"It's a deal." I felt Korra slip her hand into mine, intertwining our fingers. "I would rather you have it than giving it back to Sato Estate." Kuvira did a small happy dance on the seat and the rest of the ride was silent. 

Breakfast at the Jasmine Dragon was way less awkward than what I thought it'd be. Kuvira told her stories to Korra about growing up with Tenzin and getting the hang of the bar business. "Jinora got the talents and I got the math knowledge." As she always said to describe the difference between her and her sister. Korra then told her a few stories she had told me before about living in the south and I couldn't help but being fascinated by them; just as I had been when she told me the first time. We shifted the conversation to different topics and, after a while, found ourselves in front of Korra's apartment building and my car. 

"I'll come pick you up tonight?" She pecked my lips softly and I nodded. 

"Be there at 8:00pm, sharp" I pecked hers again and she left us with a big smile. I turned my gaze from the door she had disappeared to and pulled out my keys. 

"Let me drive." Kuvira demanded and took the keys from me, before I could process. I rolled my eyes and got in the passenger's seat, after pulling down the car roof. Kuvira started the car and drove off with ease, completely different from Korra's driving technique. I chuckled at the thought. I really need to show her how to drive. My thoughts shifted to the future that awaited us in the new clubs and our time traveling. I couldn't wait for the moment to come, the one where we are both sitting in the train ready for our new adventure. I felt the car come to a total stop and the engine turned off. I looked around and noticed we were in front of my apartment. 

"I'll park the car back in the club alley." Kuvira told me and motioned to my apartment. "I'll come by around 6, so I can leave before Korra picks you up." I nodded and got out of the car. 

"Thanks Kuvira!" I called out after crossing the street. She grinned at me.

"Don't thank me yet. Tonight is the night, Asami!" I chuckled and watched her drive off to the club. 

I made my way up to my apartment, opened and closed the door, and flopped down on my bed. I was beyond exhausted, so a nap was certainly a necessity. I got up, took a shower and changed into my nightclothes; flopping down on my bed again. The sudden weight on my neck took me by surprise and I moved my hand to the replica necklace, gripping with my hand. I frowned slightly. 

Was tonight really the night, or was something bound to go wrong?

  
  
  



	27. A Night of Triumph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs for this chapter:  
> Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers   
> My Way by Frank Sinatra
> 
> Korra will be in bold, Asami in Italics and them both in bold and italics. You'll understand in a second. xd

Euphoria always filled my veins whenever I was up on stage, it was always a second home to me. Expressing my feelings through enchanted symphonies and lullabies, while people enjoy and drink in silence is what I adore most in the world. However, tonight it was a different type of ecstasy. The atmosphere felt thicker than before, addiction and booze went almost unnoticed by my touch. I was beyond nervous, something that never happened before. I've been always so centered, so grounded; stage fright wasn't in my vocabulary. 

Kuvira had left me alone after fixing me up back in my apartment and, even though Korra arrived an hour later, it was enough time for me to go crazy. Sitting now on the bar with a full glass of martini and missing Korra, who was putting the necklace on the safe, it all became overwhelming. Without much thought, I got up and quickly walked outside the club. The cold air of Republic City hit me at once, causing a shudder to run down my back. It had rained, that was for sure. The busy street was filled with cars and cabs, the area filled with music from nearby bars and people having fun. I stared at them. I missed when life was so carefree and I wasn't losing my mind, wondering if our plan will work or not. 

"You okay?" Korra's soft voice gently startled me. I turned to her and gently shook my head, walking into her chest and welcoming the embrace. "It'll work, Asami. Trust me." She whispered and tightened her grip around me. 

"I just want this to be over." I pulled back slightly, laying my forehead against hers and closing my eyes. 

"It will be after tonight...I promise" She leaned up and captured my lips on hers, deepening our kiss slightly. My worry suddenly turned to anger, and I pulled back gently to look into Korra's eyes. 

"Whoever stole it should get their hands cut off." She chuckled at this and shook her head with a smile, making me smile as well. We were about to enter the club when a voice from the side caught our attention. 

"Asami! Are you ready?" Tenzin grinned at me and gave me a quick hug, one I gladly returned. I faked all my emotions with a smile once we pulled back. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

"Then get this show on the road." Tenzin went inside the bar and quickly made his way to the bar towards Kuvira. I sighed and Korra took my hand in hers, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. She guided me inside and walked us towards the bar, where Tenzin and Kuvira were speaking about the piano; Kya and Jinora next to them talking about auras. I chuckled at this and shook my head slightly, feeling my headband on it. Kuvira had managed to style my hair similar to cantina standards, letting it beautifully fall down on my shoulders in a mist of curls. Still...the headband was annoying, and I hated it. I tugged on it and groaned, Kya noticing and chuckling. 

"You can take it off when Tenzin is busy presenting you. I'll take it to your dressing room." She whispered in my ear after leaning in. I grinned at her and nodded, watching Tenzin wink at me and walking over to the stage. He greeted the orchestra one by one, the club growing silent when he reached the microphone. I took the headband off and handed it to Kya just as Tenzin began speaking. 

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you so much for being here tonight. A Saturday full of reasons to celebrate and enjoy all the booze we can all handle. The Red Lotus has been my pride and joy for years, and I couldn't be happier than to hand it down to my daughter Kuvira; who has done nothing but perfect it over the years. However, tonight we celebrate the start of its expansion towards the other nations. Kuvira, I know you'll perfect them just as you did this one!" The club erupted into a round of applause, making Kuvira blush and dismiss them. Kya sat next to me applauding and smiled at me. "I wanted to start off the night with my favorite song, but I was told one of my singers had an original song she wanted to share." I turned to Kuvira and mouthed 'I'm going to kill you', making her laugh loudly. "Without further ado, I give you, your favorite, Asami Sato." He motioned to me, the club erupting into cheers once again. I stood up, my legs wobbly and looked over at Korra. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 

"You're doing this with me." I simply stated and her confusion turned into happiness.

"Asami, it will be my honor." She dragged me towards the stage and left me by the microphone. She spoke with the orchestra and picked up a microphone, taking it down to the piano. She sat down and looked up at the tall microphone and frowned. Standing up, she grasped the mic stand and literally bent it down to the piano level. 

"KORRA SMITH" Kuvira shouted from the bar, making everyone turn their faces to her. "YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT MICROPHONE." Everyone, including me, laughed and Korra scoffed into the mic. Once everyone settled down, I moved my microphone to stand next to Korra and smiled at her. 

"The other night, I said I was in love and oh did I mean it." The same guys from the other night booed again, but shut up when Korra shot them a glare. I giggled. "Writing this song for you and with you...is the best thing I've done in my life... besides finding you" Korra turned to me and took my hand, giving it a gentle kiss over the black glove. "I love you so much." She smiled at me, her eyes holding admiration. 

"I love you too, Asami." She kissed my hand again and focused herself on the piano. "Whenever you are ready, my love." I sighed softly and nodded. It was now or never, right? 

[A/N: If you want to play the song Ima suggest you start it now.]

I reached over to touch her shoulder and we started the song together, definitely on cue. I poured the lyrics and Korra played the piano, as beautifully as always. 

_ Woah, my love, my darling _

_ I've hungered for your touch _

_ A long, lonely time _

My nervousness faded away and was replaced with a series of overwhelming feelings. 

_ And time goes by so slowly _

_ And time can do so much _

_ Are you still mine? _

I smiled at this last line, remembering how she quoted it to me last night. Definitely proving we were still each other's, even after everything. I squeezed Korra's shoulder with my next lines,

_ I need your love _

_ I need your love _

_ God speed your love to me _

Korra cleared her throat softly and leaned into her microphone, letting the next lyrics fall off her lips. The club let out a small cheer once they heard her voice, and I could make up Kuvira cheering out loudly. I sat down on the piano bench, and kissed her cheek. 

**Lonely rivers flow**

**To the sea, to the sea**

**To the open arms of the sea, yeah**

She looked at me with a smug smile, making me giggle lightly. Her eyes turning pleading with her next set of lines.

**Lonely rivers sigh**

**"Wait for me, wait for me"**

**I'll be coming home, wait for me**

We both took a deep breath and sang together, our voice sounding perfectly as one; the orchestra joining us. 

**_Woah, my love, my darling_ **

**_I've hungered,_ ** _ hungered!  _ **_for your touch_ **

**_A long, lonely time_ **

We smiled at each other and I felt as if I was falling in love with her all over again. 

**_And time goes by so slowly_ **

**_And time can do so much_ **

**_Are you still mine?_ **

I stood up from the bench and quickly got to my mic, preparing for my next note. I hit it perfectly, a round of applause sounding in the air again.

_ I need your love  _

_ I need your love _

_ God speed your love to me _

Korra grinned up at me proudly and got up, crashing her lips into mine and wrapping her arms around me. At this moment, I didn't care about the indecency or what other people might've thought. She poured into the kiss everything she felt in this moment, and I understood all of it. We were soulmates, inseparable, destined to be together; and, as if it was even a question about it, it was answered in this moment. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine as the orchestra finished the song and the club erupted into the loudest cheering of the night. I didn't just notice Kuvira this time cheering, I also heard Jinora, Bolin, Opal and Kya yelling things. I tore back from the kiss and flashed them a big smile, noticing they had all gathered around the bar during the song. I didn't notice Tenzin's presence next to us, until he squeezed my shoulder. 

"Asami Sato, you never disappoint." He whispered at me with a grin. "Go put on your headband, though, it's standard uniform." I rolled my eyes at him and leaned into the microphone once again. 

"Thank you all so much, you are all so kind." I grinned. "I leave you now with our very much loved Tenzin, and the all favorite...his favorite... My Way by Frank Sinatra." Tenzin chuckled and watched us leave, as he took the microphone. 

"I hope these old pipes still have it." He spoke when the crowd settled down and the orchestra started the song. I scoffed, of course they did. He sang the lyrics into the microphone. 

_ And now, the end is near _

_ And so I face the final curtain _

_ My friends, I'll say it clear _

_ I'll state my case of which I'm certain... _

Korra and I reached the bar, listening to the song and meeting with a very excited Kuvira. She leaned over the bar and gave me a tight hug. 

"Asami, you killed it!" She pulled back and looked at Korra. "And you! I didn't know you could sing!" 

"Just give me a whiskey and never mention it again." Korra said, rolling her eyes. I laughed and turned my face to Kya when I felt her warm hand on my shoulder. 

"I suppose you found what you were missing, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed. I looked over at Korra, who was arguing with Kuvira about whether or not she could sing or not and sighed happily. 

"I found exactly what I was looking for." I turned back to Kya and flashed her a warm smile. 

"I'm so glad the pieces are falling in place for you." Jinora spoke from behind Kya. She moved away and I was met with Jinora handing me a martini glass., which I took without second thought. "Your aura was getting really lonely." Kai, who was sitting next to her, shrugged at the remark. 

"Oh, she's right. It was torture." Kya added and I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with you both with auras and energy?" 

"I want to know too." Kai pitched into the conversation, taking me aback with his boldness. "All Jinora talks about is spiritual energy and auras. I love it, but I can never understand it." 

"You know." Kuvira looked at him. "I've spent years with her and can't understand it. What makes you think you will?" 

"Kuvira, stop being so rude to him." Jinora crossed her arms against her chest and I rubbed my forehead. Korra chuckled and I looked at her, meeting with her amused gaze. 

"I'm not being rude! I'm stating a fact." Kuvira shrugged, leaning down on the bar as usual. 

"Girls...your hostility is ruining tonight's good vibes." Kya said in a zoned out kind of voice and I laughed. 

"You know what would fix tonight's vibes?" Kuvira asked, pulling out a bunch of shot glasses. "Shots!" She started serving them up and Bolin joined her to help. 

"Did someone say shots?!" Opal was suddenly next to me and gave me a side hug. "You were great, my dear." 

"Thank you." I smiled at her and turned to Kuvira, who was handing out the shots. 

"To Asami and Korra, who found the necklace and rocked this place with their oogie love song." Kuvira toasted and Korra laughed. We all looked at each other and knew what was coming next. 

"FLAMEO HOTMAN!!" We all cheered loudly and downed our shots. People turned around to look at us, and I saw Tenzin's disapproving and amused gaze at us as he sang the next set of lyrics. We all shushed each other and took another round quietly. Opal and Bolin returned to their duties and my eyes widened when I suddenly remembered something. 

"I have to go get my headband! Tenzin told me I need to wear it." I stood up.

"You know it's standard uniform." Kuvira rolled her eyes and I stuck my tongue out at her. I tried to leave, but Korra held me back. 

"Want me to come with you?" She smirked and winked, making me blush. Before I could answer, Kuvira spoke up. 

"Nuh uh! You're not having sex here again. She knows her way." She took another shot and Kya and Jinora dropped their jaws to the floor. I scoffed and turned back to Korra. 

"I'll be just a minute." I kissed her cheek and made my way to the changing room. 

Upon reaching it, I opened the door and looked around with a sigh. Where did Kya put the damn thing? I stepped deeper into the room, and saw it laying over the far end of the couch. I made my way to it and picked it up. Such an annoying piece of accessory... Still beautiful, though. I let out an annoyed sigh and was about to turn around to put it on in front of the mirror, when the loud bang of the door closing and a gun's security click made me freeze in place. 

"Open the safe, and take out the necklace. I want to see it." The all too familiar voice demanded. I swallowed the thick lump that formed in my neck. This couldn't be happening. I let go of the headband, letting it fall to the floor and blinked a few times. I could hear the song in the other room coming to an end when I gathered enough courage to turn around and confirm my suspicion. My green eyes ran through the gun and met the all too familiar ones, the ones in the same color. "Come on, I don't have all night." 

My lips went dry and so did my throat, which made me wonder how I said the name out loud. 

"Opal?" 


	28. The Betrayal and the Broken

"Opal?" I stared at her, my jaw slowly clenching. Opal...Opal... I repeated her name over and over again in my head. I looked to the floor and shifted my gaze back to her, but she remained in my sight. I thought that maybe...just maybe... it was my mind playing games. I was mistaken, I was beyond sober. I studied her as she slightly dropped her gaze to the side and quickly back to me, lightly letting the gun down. 

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Asami." Her voice had dropped an octave, and I flinched at the venom in her tone. I let anger consume me for a moment. Maybe, if I got her upset she would yell loud enough and someone would hear. 

"Why?!" She was taken aback by my outburst. 

"Why what?" 

"Why, Opal? Why?!" I stepped closer, but stopped when she pointed the gun back up and gripped on it. 

"Asami just give me the necklace." She spoke louder than before. 

"Tell me why!"

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING NECKLACE!!" She growled and made me step back. I swallowed thickly and bit my lip. "Please...don't make this difficult, Asami" She basically pleaded. I nodded slowly and went to open the wooden door, when we both jumped at the door opening loudly. Opal quickly moved to the far left of the room and I stayed frozen in place. I looked away from the door to meet with a very pissed off Korra and a shocked Kuvira. 

"Opal, what the hell are you doing?!" Kuvira growled out at her, trying to move close to me and stopping when Opal pointed the gun at her. 

"Move again and I'll shoot." 

"You're bluffing." Kuvira scoffed, making Opal scowl. Korra widened her eyes and looked over at me with worry. I knew why. I could feel myself paling at Opal's reaction. 

"Am I bluffing, boss?" Kuvira squinted and jumped back when Opal shot the wall next to her. Screams from the outside filled my ears and the music suddenly stopped. Korra raised her arms up in front of her chest and slowly stepped closer to Opal, making her point the gun in her direction. My breath hitched. Bolin, Lin and Suyin suddenly appeared at the doorway and looked at Opal with shock. They must've gotten here while I was stuck here with Opal. Lin whispered something to Suyin, who left the doorway. I shifted my gaze and I could Bolin's shock turn to hurt, his heart shattering right in front of me. Oh Bolin...

"You want the necklace? Asami will give you the necklace..." Korra's calm tone made me snap my gaze to her and winced at how close she was to Opal. She turned her head and looked at me with a reassuring smile. "Asami, honey. Open the safe and toss her the necklace...if that's okay with you, Opal?" Opal nodded and motioned to the wooden furniture with her head. 

I sighed and opened the wooden door, then the safe; all while taking my time. I reached in and pulled out the necklace, showing it to Opal. Her eyes widened, probably and finally noticing how it looked basically identical to the real one. I tossed it to her and she caught it with her free hand, taking a second to admire it. Korra took this opportunity and quickly slammed her by the neck against the wall, trying to take the gun off her hands. Opal groaned in pain at the contact and kept trying to get Korra off of her. However, the next seconds were suddenly in slow-motion. Kuvira tried to make her way towards me and, at the same time, Opal kneed Korra on her sides. Korra's grip loosened slightly and Opal's armed hand pointed towards us. A shot rang in the air and I looked at Korra with my eyes widened. I thought she had shot her, but then I remembered where the gun was pointed to. I shifted my gaze to Kuvira, who had stopped dead in her tracks and her face had a pained expression. No...no no. I tried to reach her, but she quickly fell on her knees. They gave out almost instantly and she fell limp on her stomach to the floor, letting out a choked cry. 

"Kuvira!" I heard someone yell, I don't even know who. It didn't matter to me, who mattered was starting to lay on a pool of blood. I quickly dropped to my knees and tried to roll her on her back, but she let out a painful cry; one that made me stop. I managed to at least lay her on her good side and she laid her head on my lap, groaning and breathing heavily. 

"Suyin! Call a medic!" Lin yelled, running outside and Bolin was next to Kuvira and I in seconds. He took his coat off and applied pressure on the wound, his hands getting soaked in blood. I looked up at Korra and saw that she had managed to pry the gun from Opal. She was holding her hands behind her back and the gun laid on the floor. 

"Kuvira, I am so sorry." Opal sobbed out and Korra's gaze turned to pure rage. She gripped Opal by the back of the neck and slammed her face against the vanity. My jaw fell open and Bolin winced. 

"Korra!" I yelled out, but she was fixated on Opal. 

"You don't get to be sorry. If she bleeds out, it's your fault!" Korra growled at Opal and stood her up, revealing her bloody nose. 

"D-don't...hurt her." Kuvira groaned out and gripped on my arm tighter. "A...Asami..." She looked up at me and my heart broke. "T-tell Tenzin-"

"No. You're telling him." I interrupted her and she rolled her eyes, making me chuckle very lightly. Lin came by to take Opal from Korra, and I looked up at her. "Lin, please tell Tenzin to come?" She nodded and quickly made her way. Korra was on Bolin's side in seconds, and he changed positions with her. He tried his best, but the blood was making him sick. He left and bumped into Tenzin on the way out. 

"Oh my God!" Tenzin exclaimed and quickly kneeled down next to his adoptive daughter. Kuvira looked up at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, getting blood all over it. There was so much blood...

"L-listen to me old man." She choked out and pulled him to lean in closer. "If I die-" She groaned out in pain and took a deep breath. "If I die...don't you d-dare leave the bar to that son of yours. He'll ...turn it into a strip club." 

"You're not going to die!" Tenzin cried out and stood up. "Where are the medics?!" He yelled out, running out of the room. I felt Kuvira moan in pain when Korra added more pressure and she looked up at me. 

"Asami, she can't wait for the medics. We have to get here to the hospital now." Korra told me and I nodded. 

"My car is parked in the back alley." I tried to move, but Kuvira tightened her grip on me, not letting me. "BOLIN!!!!" I yelled out and he was soon in the room again, squirming at the blood. "Pick her up with Korra, we can't wait for the medics anymore." Bolin nodded and, with Korra's help, they picked Kuvira up and took her to my car. The roof was down, which made it easier for them to settle her on my lap once I settled inside. I applied pressure to the wound and Kuvira looked up at me with tired eyes. I softly ran my thumb back and forth on her cheek. 

"Lin, this is my investigation! I will question her!" I heard Korra yelling and snapped my head up to see her and Lin speaking by the service door. Lin threw her hands up in defeat and Korra turned to a very nervous Bolin. "You. Drive." She barked the order at him and, quick enough, he was on the driver's seat; starting the car with the spare key I kept in the glove box. Korra jumped into the passenger's seat and soon enough we were passing by the cold streets of Republic City. We passed by the ambulance that was on its way to the club and Korra scoffed. 

"The audacity of these people." She went on a rant about how incompetent the paramedics were, but I was too focused on Kuvira to pay attention. Her eyes looked more tired now than before and her breathing was almost shallow. I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face and she frowned up at me. She reached up with her hand trying to wipe them off but, instead, I felt her stain my face with her blood. 

"I a-accidentally gave you clown... makeup." Her voice was raspy and coarse. I laughed at her attempted humor and shook my head. 

"I don't mind." I managed to say, instead of letting out the sob that creeped up my throat. 

"You...shouldn't..." Her voice was merely a whisper. "You're...so...gorgeous..." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hand dropped from my face. I panicked and a sob broke out. 

"Kuvira, please wake up." I shook her face slightly, but her eyes remained closed. "We barely had any time..." I cried and moved my head up to Bolin. "Bolin, hurry up!" I yelled between cries and interrupting Korra's rant. Bolin stepped on the gas and Korra turned around in her seat, gasping at the scene. 

"We are almost there, Asami. Just two more streets." Bolin called out and Korra leaned back to cup my cheek. 

"She's going to be okay." She moved her hand to Kuvira's chest. "She's still breathing, we have time. 

Do we? Because time is the one thing that keeps slipping out of my hands. I tried to wipe the tears again, but could feel that I was staining my face further. I let out a frustrated groan, but sighed in relief when we finally reached the hospital. Korra jumped out and, without Bolin's help, picked Kuvira up and ran inside the emergency room with her. I jumped right after her, but I stopped dead on my tracks when I reached a light source. I was completely covered in blood. Even though my dress was a dark shade, you could see the faint color of red, my gloves were soaked and the revealing skin was all red with the substance. I felt sick momentarily at the thought of being soaked in my former lover and current best friend's blood. I sighed deeply, pushed these thoughts of deja vu aside, took my gloves off and ran inside the room. Korra was putting Kuvira in a gurney and the doctors quickly rolled her inside some doors. She turned around and her face saddened when she looked at my state. 

"Honey..." I ran into her arms and I cried into her neck for what seemed like forever. Bolin joined us after and squeezed my shoulder tightly. He looked at me with desperation once I pulled back from Korra's embrace. 

"I swear I didn't know she...I didn't...I promise." His eyes watered and I quickly hugged him tightly. 

"I know, Bo...it's okay." I looked at Korra, who stood behind us. "Where is she?"

"Lin took her to the precinct. I was actually gonna ask to borrow your car to go question her. You might want to come...but... I know you can't just leave her." Korra answered and Bolin pulled back from our embrace. 

"Asami, you should go." He mumbled and sighed. "There's nothing you can do now. I'll stay with her in case something happens." 

"But Bolin, don't you want to go see he-" 

"No" He interrupted me. "I don't ever want to see her. I'll stay here, where my family is." I nodded and turned to Korra. She took my hand and guided me outside. It took us a bit of a while to figure out where Bolin had parked my car but, once we did, I got into the driver's seat; regardless of Korra's protest. 

"You can barely drive, Korra. I'm okay to drive, I promise." Were the two sentences that made her give up her fight and, reluctantly, sit down on the passenger's seat again. The whole drive there was silent, filled with Korra squeezing my hand and kissing it. She knew how much I was hurting, and it was no surprise. Laying on the floor with Kuvira at the bar brought back memories of being in the exact same position the night of my mother's death. The only difference, what kept pulling me out from oblivion, was Kuvira squeezing my arm; reassuring me that she was still alive. We made it to the precinct and stared off to the side. My knuckles paled with how hard I was gripping the steering wheel at my sudden thought. 

"I can't lose her too." Korra turned to face me and locked eyes with me. She sighed softly, and rested her forehead against mine; a motion that I loved and calmed me. She gently pecked my lips and hugged me. 

"You won't, Asami. She's strong and I know she'll pull through. " She pulled back slightly and looked down at me. "Want to go get cleaned up before seeing Opal?" I shook my head and opened my door. We both got out of the car and I took her hand as we walked inside the building. Korra went to speak to the officer at the front desk but I quickly made my way up the stairs to Lin's office, hearing Korra calling out for me to wait. Regardless, I felt her steps behind mine as I made my way to the second floor. I quickly reached it and walked into Lin's office, not seeing her there; but seeing Suyin instead. She looked up at me with a slight frown. 

"They're in the interrogation room down the hall." I nodded and mumbled a thanks to her, walking past Korra. We walked side by side to the interrogation room, and the more we walked the more my blood began to boil. By the time we made it to the interrogation room, I was blinded with anger and burst the door wide open. Opal jumped and turned to the door with her eyes wide and Lin gave me an unfazed expression. She motioned at me to come inside and I quickly made my way directly to Opal. She had an ice pack up against her nose, one I quickly took from her and threw at the table. I grabbed her by the collar and stood her up, bringing my face down close to her. My tone was simple and quiet. 

"Where is it?" 


	29. Confrontations

"Where. Is. It?" I repeated in a low tone, bringing Opal closer to my face. She stared into my eyes with an expression I didn't recognize, her fear from before almost completely gone. 

"That's not what you asked me earlier. Your first question was 'why?'" I raised my eyebrow at her statement and considered it for a split second. She was right, of course, but I just wanted this to be over with already. However, my curiosity was piqued; but what if she was buying time? I tilted my head at her and pushed her to sit in the chair again quite roughly, her handcuffs filling the now quiet room with sound. I turned to a smirking Lin and she stood up, granting me her chair. 

"Smith, would you mind if I stayed? I'm very curious about this." Lin asked Korra, who was shooting daggers with her gaze at Opal. I saw her move her gaze from my former friend and shrugged at Lin. 

"Are you going to intervene?" 

"You know I can't promise not to." She chuckled and went to stand in the far corner of the room behind us. Korra scoffed and was taking the seat next to mine when I spoke. 

"Are you going to start talking and tell me how you did it or are you going to waste my time? I have to go back to Kuvira." Her gaze softened and she sighed. 

"How is she?" 

"Hell if we know, we are here instead of there." Korra answered this time and leaned against her arms on the table. 

"I didn't mean to shoot-" 

"You should've thought of that before pointing at everyone with a gun." Korra said casually and Opal grew angry. 

"If Asami had just given me the necklace when I asked for it, it wouldn't have happened."

"Oh so now it's my fault you shot Kuvira in the ass." I scoffed in disbelief and crossed my arms across my chest at her audacity. "It's my fault you stole the necklace too, in the first place?" 

"She's going to say yes, since she seems to pass off the blame apparently." Korra spoke, and leaned closer to Opal. "Tell me how you did it and hurry up, my patience with you is growing thin. It's not like you have a way out of this anyway, a P.I., a lieutenant and a captain of the force saw you shoot the owner of a business. Even if we can't arrest you for theft, I could arrest you from attempted murder; which is way more years in prison. So, decide. Theft or attempted murder?" Opal stared at her wide eyed, the fear quickly returning to her eyes. For a split second, I forgot why we were here and I felt pity for her; but that washed away when I remembered Kuvira passing out from blood loss in my arms earlier. She stayed silent for a moment, before giving out a defeated sigh. 

"That Friday night was a very busy one, as you might recall." She was referring to me, and I only nodded in response. "So, I took advantage of the situation and decided to honestly go for it. It wasn't unplanned, but it was impulsive. When everyone was busy and all the singers were around the stage, I snuck to the office and got your room's key. I went directly to your door but I saw your friend walking around the area, he seemed very impatient. I couldn't just stand there, so I snuck past him and just continued waiting tables. I saw that he got frustrated when you sang with Kya that extra song, and he made his way to the back service door. I hit him with the edge of the tray and knocked him out, dragging him outside. I'm honestly surprised no one noticed, it was pretty loud." She took a deep breath and struggled with the handcuffs for a bit. "I picked the lock from the wooden door with my hairpin and then I tried to do the same with the safe, but it wouldn't bulge. I got frustrated and I saw some scissors sitting in your vanity. I tried to use them to pick the lock but it didn't work because they wouldn't fit, and I panicked. I tried to pride the door open through the side with them and only managed to get the door open when I forcefully jammed the scissors in with the hair pin...and there it was...the most expensive piece of jewelry I've ever held." 

"And the most symbolical." Lin cut it and Opal rolled her eyes. 

"How did you even get it to the auctions? Those are pretty underground." Korra asked her with her eyebrow raised. 

"Jinora had started going out with Kai and had introduced us. She trusted me but swore me to secrecy about him. One day I bumped into Kai and, to be honest, it's not hard for him to spill his guts about his...line of work." She shook her head a bit. "He told me about this place he used to work on, before meeting Varrick, that always looked for jewelry to auction. Imagine the owner's surprise when I showed him a necklace that was considered an antique, and imagine mine when he told me how much it was worth now." My eyes widened at this and something clicked. That's how Katara had found the necklace in the first place, in an auction. I clenched my jaw and stared at the woman I now didn't recognize. "Don't worry, he didn't take it. I told him that I would hold on to it until the auction, Kai told me that was the best way to secure it. I asked him, though, to not distribute the pictures until the time was right." 

"And when was it? Why a month later?" I asked her and she smiled devilishly. 

"Because she gave us a fake lead and waited until we had lost hope on it." Korra spoke and Opal turned to her surprised. "You told Asami out of nowhere about a cigar girl, one that Kuvira knew nothing about. I wasn't there that night, but I was there the morning right after and noticed that there weren't any filled ashtrays on the tables. Hell, there weren't even trails of ash on the tables. There was only the one in the bar and the tobacco that Asami smelled like that night was expensive, not the one the cigar girls usually sell. No one in the list of suspects remembered a cigar girl even, and they would've noticed. After all, Eska and Bolin noticed Mako walking around the area with no problem." Lin smirked at Korra, like a teacher would when her student finally got an answer right in a class. I just stared at the woman next to me in awe and Opal did too. 

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She asked in disbelief and Korra chuckled. 

"I wanted to see this play out and see if I was right before I jumped to conclusions." Korra shrugged and Lin looked at her in surprise. 

"That's a new one, Smith." Lin chuckled out and Korra rolled her eyes. 

"I learned it from Asami." She smiled at me and I knew she was referring to the night we spoke about the accidental shot in my apartment. How I didn't rage out on her, and just sat back and listened. I smiled slightly at that, I'm glad I didn't jump to conclusions either. "For how long did you plan this? It seems sloppy."

"I had been planning it since I heard Kuvira and Tenzin speak on the telephone and they talked about Asami going to the new clubs." She stated, her gaze falling to the table. 

"Why?" Lin asked her and Korra turned to look at her, my eyes still fixated on Opal. 

"Because it isn't fair." She looked at me with hatred. "You...since you got to the bar, you've had it easy. You sang on that stage once, and Tenzin already had a contract in hand. You spoke to Kuvira once, and you already had her at your feet. You spoke with Desna once, and he was already talking about what you favorite flowers could b-"

"It didn't take me a day to know her favorite flowers are orchids. Her perfume smells just like them." Korra smirked and I heard Lin's hand smack against her own forehead. 

"See? That is what I mean!" Opal's outburst startled us. "You're so perfect to everyone! You can have it all in a split of a second. I can't. When I got to work in that forsaken club, it took me months for at least Bolin to acknowledge my existence! Then I slowly and finally warmed up to Kuvira after Tenzin gave her the reigns, and so on. And you came in and everyone is drooling over your perfection." 

"So you stole my death mother's necklace out of jealousy?!" I growled and shot up from my chair, staring down at her. "You stole my most prized possession because you have issues making friends?! Are you fucking kidding me?! How patheti-" Opal interrupted me, shooting up from her chair; Lin standing by her in a matter of seconds. 

"You have it all, already. You don't deserve that necklace...you could always get a new one. As a waitress I don't even earn half as you do! Besides...it's not like your mother can wear it anymore." Opal shrugged casually and my gaze turned red from furry. Before I could process what I was doing, there was a sting on my knuckles and Lin had to hold Opal upright; her nose starting to bleed again. I charged at her again, taking advantage of Korra's delayed reaction, and managed to land another punch at her face; right before Lin dragged Opal out of my reach and Korra pulled me back. "FUCK!" 

"You deserved that one, kid." Lin chuckled and sat her down on the chair again, meanwhile Korra tried to calm me do

"Don't speak of my mother ever again!" I yelled at her and pushed Korra away, stepping closer to the hazy woman. "You're not who to say what I deserve and what I don't. It's not my fault you're a shitty person who stole her friend's mother's necklace, who broke her boyfriend's heart and then shot the woman who granted her a job and friendship on the back. She was pleading Korra to not hurt you, even after you-" I took a deep breath to try and fight the tears that threatened to spill after remembering those moments, ones that seemed so long ago but were literally two hours ago. I looked at Opal's guilty expression, regret crossing across her eyes. She bit her lip and looked down at her cuffed hands. 

"When you showed up thinking you had found it, I freaked out. I knew I had gotten your mother's but they looked so similar...I needed to see it, desperately." She shook her head slightly. "I was going to take the money and start over with Bolin...somewhere far away. I considered Zaufu, that place looks amazing....but he'll never forgive me, huh?" Tears ran down her cheeks and once again I felt the slightest pity for her. "Kuvira getting shot was an accident, it really was. No one was supposed to get physically hurt-" 

"Opal" Korra spoke up, silencing her attempt at redemption. "Where is the necklace." She shook her head. 

"I won't say where it is until I get a fair deal for trial and sentence." Lin looked at the woman in disbelief. 

"You're not serious, right?" She asked her and Opal simply nodded her head. Lin turned her face up to Korra and me and motioned us to follow her outside the room. "She won't' say anything about it now." She simply stated once outside and the door was closed.

"It's incredible really, I can't believe this is happening." I let out a frustrated sigh and Korra gently squeezed my shoulder. "How long will that process even take?" 

"Honestly, it's going to have to wait until tomorrow. It's too late right now to call the judge." Lin crossed her arms against her chest and stared at the side in thought. She suddenly remembered something and reached into her pocket. "I know this isn't the one you're looking for, but Su found it on the floor after you two had left." She pulled out the replica necklace and let it hang from her hands. I smiled slightly and took it from her hands when she offered it. I promised to give it back to my father, so it was nice to have it back and secured on me. 

"Thank you, Lin." She patted my shoulder and let out a sigh. 

"Why don't you take her to the hospital to see her friend and get her cleaned up?" Lin was speaking to Korra now, who had her arm wrapped around my waist. "I'll stay here and wait for her to confess or something. She's bound to break on the whereabouts of the necklace." 

"Is that okay with you?" Korra turned to look at me and I nodded, her attention returning to Lin. "Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry about yelling earli-"

"Nonsense Smith, that's what I taught you to do. You fight for your cases, never let anyone take charge of them. Besides you redeemed yourself in there...I guess you learned a thing or two in your time with me." She smirked slightly. "I'm proud of you, kid." Korra grinned at her and they shook hands firmly, Lin walking back into the interrogation room. 

"Baby" Korra tried to catch my attention, as we walked back to the car. My mind was elsewhere, repeating over and over the events of tonight. 

"Hmm?" I snapped momentarily out of my trance and met with her sapphire worried eyes. I smiled, they were honestly so perfect. She opened the passenger door of my car and motioned me to step in, ignoring my raised eyebrow. "Want to go get cleaned up before going to the hospital?" I sat down in the seat and looked down at the dried blood all over me, cringing at it. Korra softly closed the door and looked down at me, as I inspected myself. "It won't take us long. Just fifteen minutes or so. My apartment is the closest, and you can borrow some of my clothes." I looked up at her with a sigh and nodded. Korra sat on the driver's seat, took a deep breath and -with minor complications- drove us safely to her apartment building. She got me up the lift, to her front door and I was greeted by a very enthusiastic Naga. 

"Hey girl! I've missed you too." I leaned down and tried to pet her, but stained the fur on the top of her head with the dried blood that remained on my hands. I winced at the stain and Korra was by my side quickly with a napkin, cleaning up Naga and my hands. I sighed and was dragged to the bathroom by my girlfriend, who helped take off my clothes. She sat me on the toilet, turned on the shower to get it steaming and kneeled down before me. 

"Are you okay to stay in here for a moment alone? I'm gonna pick some clothes for you." I nodded at her with a sad smile and welcomed the feeling of her lips on mine. The kiss was soft and quick, and I found myself sitting alone. I sighed deeply, and stepped directly into the shower after closing the curtain. I let the warm water run down my body and looked down at the red one that slipped off it. Soon enough, the quiet bathroom filled with my silent sobs as I tried to let out all I felt. The betrayal, the pain, it was all suddenly too much.

The sound of taps pulled me slightly away from my sadness, and I peeked out the curtain to see Naga sitting on the door with her back to me keeping guard. I laughed softly, wondering where Korra had found such a nice dog. My eyes trailed from Naga to the blue ones of her owner, who stood in the doorway and had a towel on her hands. She set it in the sink and ,with her clothes still on, quickly stepped in the shower with me and pulled me into an embrace. This is what I needed and in the comfort and protection of the woman I love, I let everything out with loud sobs and many tears. She held me tightly, not caring about her clothes getting soaked or anything at all, and didn't let me go until I had stopped crying. I stayed in her arms until I had completely calmed down and she pulled me into a long, slow and loving kiss. 

I quickly changed into the clothes that Korra had provided to me, and looked at myself in the vanity mirror with a sigh. I looked terrible. My hair was wet, my makeup had lightly washed off so you could clearly see the eyebags and red puffiness from crying, the clothes were fine though. Korra had handed me a grey button up shirt that I tugged loosely into the pants she gave me, after putting on my underwear. I wore the same heels and opted by putting my wet hair in a high ponytail, letting my bangs free. I told Korra to let me drive to the hospital and, when we reached the car after she finished changing, I stopped and stared at the back seat. 

"Maybe we should put the roof on, until we get the seat cleaned out..." Korra said, already getting to work. I sniffled and sat down on the driver's seat, waiting for Korra to finish and drove off after she got in. Since I was behind the wheel this time, it didn't take long for us to reach the hospital. After I parked, we got out of the car and made our way to the emergency room. Everyone was there. Jinora, Kai, Tenzin and Kya all were outside and Eska, Desna, Ikki and Senna were sitting in some chairs in the empty emergency room. Bolin was nowhere to be seen and I frowned. 

"How are you feeling?" Jinora asked me hesitantly and looked confused when I straight up glared at Kai. 

"I feel like shit, honestly." I sighed and turned my attention to Kya, who was pulling me into a tight short hug. 

"I just can't believe Opal would do this..." Tenzin spoke deep in thought. "She was so sweet....I-" I hugged my second father as tight as I could and he gladly embraced me. We pulled back and he patted my shoulder, walking away a few steps. He needed to be alone. 

"Any news?" Korra asked Jinora and Kya, who both nodded. 

"She's in surgery right now. They're trying to take the bullet out. So far... so good." Kya spoke softly and I nodded, holding the coat that Korra had given me tightly around my body. 

"She'll be fine, she has to be." I heard myself mumbled and we all fell into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, from the corner of my eye, I saw an all too familiar satomobile approaching. I turned around completely to face it and I grew confused when I saw Mako and Bolin in it together. He stopped right in front of us and got out of the car, quickly running and pulling me into a tight embrace. 

"Are you okay?" I nodded softly against his neck and he let out a sigh. "I came by the bar to see you sing and saw the whole commotion. I wanted to go see you at the police station but I-" He sighed again in frustration and held me harder. He couldn't be seen there. "Jinora told me you had come here and I came to look for you, but you were gone." I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"It's okay Mako...where were you guys, though?" I slightly pulled back from his arms, and looked at a saddened Bolin. Honestly, if I looked terrible he seemed to be doing worse. 

"I met Bolin when I came here and he started talking-" 

"I figured..." Bolin cut him off. "That Opal had taken the necklace either to her apartment or...the apartment we had bought together and were planning to move to." 

"After some of the guys got here, I offered Bolin to go check the places out and look for it." Mako added to the conversation and fully stepped back from my arms. 

"It turns out...I was right." As the words left his lips, I noticed he was holding the all too familiar box in his hands. My breath caught up on my chest and I slowly made my way to him. He gave me a sad smile, and opened the box to show me the contents. Sure enough, my necklace laid there in all its glory and a sob broke free from my chest. With shaky hands, I picked it up and looked over at Korra, who now stood next to me and stared at it in awe. It was as breathtaking as the day I lost it, not a single piece of it missing. I turned to Korra with it and handed it to her. 

"Please..?" She understood immediately, took the necklace from my hands and slowly placed it on and clasped it into place. The all too familiar feeling, one that I almost forgot, of its weight on my neck was beyond overwhelming and made me sob harder. I quickly and tightly pulled Bolin to an embrace and he held onto me for dear life, not letting me go for a long while. 

"I should've known something was up...I hope you can forgive me." He mumbled against my shoulder and I pulled back to gaze into his green eyes. 

"There's nothing to apologize for." I grinned at him, earning one of his own and wiped my tears. "You have brought my mom back to me." 

  
  
  
  



	30. Back to Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find the ATLA reference you get a cookie (and no its not June)

It was raining heavily. It was odd, considering that it was already December and usually we got a bit of snow. Still, I prefer the rain over snow every time and always. It was also quiet...very quiet. The only sound that I could hear the water droplets falling on my black umbrella and all around the marble squares on the floor. I stared down at the tombstone and sighed in small agony. 

"Hey..." I whispered and kneeled down next to it, running my hand through the letters imprinted on the marble; in my other hand, a bouquet of roses and my umbrella. I brushed some dirt off the top of the tombstone and frowned. "I'm sorry... I know you used to hate when I apologized, but this time I owe it." I placed the bouquet down on its designated place and got back on my feet. 

"I know you'd tell me it wasn't my fault, but it really was." I swallowed thickly and let out a deep sigh. "I'm also sorry I didn't come sooner, look at this." I rolled my eyes and leaned down to clean some leaves and dirt off the letters of her name, reading as I did. It didn't matter how many times I did, it was still painful to bare. I sometimes found myself entering a bar, hoping to see her waiting for me with a martini glass...or maybe even waiting at home... Of course, that would never happen for she was bound to the earth and kept from life. 

_ Yasuko Sato _

_ 1875-1915 _

_ Your husband and daughter miss you dearly _

_ "The strength of your heart makes you who you are" _

_ " _ I..." trailing off, I stood upright again and wiped a tear that lost itself on my cheek. "I promised to keep that necklace and...it was in such wrong hands for more than a month, I know you probably stirred a few times down there, huh?" I chuckled to myself at the joke and sniffled. "I did it, mom. I made it out of the organization and managed to forgive dad and Mako...isn't that great? It's saddening that it took drastic measures, but...I'm glad to have part of my family back again...if not all." My eyes trailed off from her grave up to the sky, and saw the clouds starting to move away. "You probably already know this...but I met someone, and her eyes are as blue as the sky beneath the dark clouds. I know what happened wasn't her fault, that you laying here isn't Korra's doing...I'm glad you taught me to learn and forgive. I love her so much...I wish you could actually meet her..." My gaze fell back to the grave. "I honestly wish we had more time, mom...but you always said that things happened for a reason, right?" I grinned and swallowed the threatening sob. "I'm happy, I really am...finally I'm complete...and one day, hopefully, we'll meet again." 

I ran my hand through my hair and closed the umbrella, since the rain had stopped. I stayed silent for a small amount of time, then looked down at my wrist watch. Visiting hours were about to start and I wanted to be there on time. I smiled down at the grave. "I won't be back here for a bit, since I'm going to Ba Sing Se and Ember Island for a while...but once I set foot again in Republic City, I'll come visit and have picnics with you everyday. You always loved those." I kneeled down once again, kissed my palm and placed it over her name. "I love you, mom. I'll see you soon, okay? Don't go anywhere." I laughed softly and stood up, locking my green eyes with the blue ones that stood a couple of feet away under a tree. Korra made her way towards me with a soft smile, and looked down at the grave with sad eyes. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I held onto her hand tightly. I knew how difficult this was for her, so when she told me she would be waiting by the tree I didn't mind. Her next words took me by surprise. "Although, I took her light from her...I promise to give it back. I'll love your daughter until I can no longer breathe and protect her with my own life." She looked at me with a grin, a soft breeze blew her hair slightly. 

"She would've loved you, Korra."

"So you say. Maybe she'll tell me if we meet in the Spirit World." She kissed my hand softly and squeezed it. "Ready to go?" I leaned up and pecked her lips, giving a nod in response. I wrapped my arms around her left one and we made our way through the sea of marble. 

It's been a few days since the incident happened and they've been the longest. Korra and Lin have been working nonstop on the Opal case with the judge, trying to get her a better deal at my request. However, when given the final chance to confess of the whereabouts of the necklace, she sealed her own fate and ruined every good chance of a good deal. Korra told me the face she pulled when they told her we had found it was as if she had seen a thousand ghosts. I brought my hand to my neck automatically at the thought and sighed in content when I touched the jewelry, finally not feeling my empty neck. Bolin was a mess as well, but was already feeling quite better. We never left him alone and Mako took it upon himself to sleep over at his place and everything. There was a brotherly bond forming between them, the one that Mako and I had years ago; and still had. It was nice really, Mako never got to form this kind of connection at the Estate and Bolin made him feel like the big brother he stopped being for me a while ago. He was born for that role. 

"My lady" Korra grinned and opened the passenger door of her car for me, causing me to chuckle. She has been getting better at driving and now used her car more often. I slipped into the passenger's seat and watched as she got into her own, with a smirk. She opened the glove box and pulled out two pairs of shades. "I got these yesterday when I went to pick up a few things for our trip." I laughed and after thanking her and putting them on, we made our way to the hospital. Korra spoke about the trip the entire way there, she was obviously excited and looking forward to it. She talked about how Lin helped her pull some strings and was already interested in cases in both the areas to make some money while I worked; even though the Red Lotus would cover most of our expenses. My attention got sidetracked when I saw Kya outside the emergency room, speaking with Jinora. We hadn't told her about Kai's indirect involvement and I was waiting for Kuvira to wake up to ask for her council. She had finally woken up yesterday morning, but the effects of the morphine well...let's just say she was having the time of her life. 

"Morning, ladies." Kya greeted us and I quickly embraced her in a hug. "They let Tenzin in a few minutes ago, I'll go tell the nurse to let him know you're here." I nodded and turned to face Jinora. 

"Did you get any sleep?" I hugged her and she lazily returned it. She offered herself to stay last night in case something happened to Kuvira. She shook her head slightly against my shoulder. 

"Those seats are the worst things ever, and I've slept on the floor." She chuckled and pulled back. "Hey, Korra. How's Opal?" 

"Probably very regretful. Her trial is soon and I hear the prison is getting quite cold." Jinora frowned lightly at this and nodded. It hit her as hard as all of us, she still couldn't believe Opal would pull that stunt. 

"Where's Kai?" I raised my eyebrow at her and she yawned lightly. 

"He's in the cafeteria getting me some coffee. It's disgusting but it works." We laughed at this and noticed Tenzin walking out of the doors. He smiled at me and motioned me to come in. After greeting him, I made my way into the emergency room, to the left, then right to the rooms of the hospital. Finally reaching hers, I knocked and went in to meet with a finally sober Kuvira. 

"Hey you!" She chirped happily and opened her arms with a smile. I hugged her, careful to not touch where the wound was and pulled back. 

"Last time I saw you this sober you were calling me gorgeous in the back of my car." Kuvira blushed and laughed at this, moving slightly to the side of the bed so I could lay with her. 

"To be honest, I don't remember much after you guys put me in the car." She frowned slightly and sighed. "I do remember the passing lights and Korra bitching about the paramedics though." I chuckled and shook my head at the memory. I like to think that was a nervous response of hers. "I also remember Korra telling me that if I died she was going to kill me." I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged with a laugh. She must've told her that when she was setting her down on the gurney. 

"For a moment I thought I was going to lose you. It was terrifying, to be honest." I told her and her lips fell into a small frown. 

"I always said that if I was going to die I'd want to be getting shot or something...that death from old age was boring...but after I got shot, I think I might take the boring way." She chuckled softly and sighed. 

"You say 'if' as if you're never going to die." I rolled my eyes and she laughed. 

"Haven't you heard the tale of Kyoshi and her warriors? She basically found immortality. Who says I can't find it too?" I snickered at this and we fell into a fit of giggles. 

"The Earth Kingdom and their stories, I swear. I've heard of a secret police in Ba Sing Se."

"Hey, maybe Korra can join it when you go there." 

"Join what?" Korra peeked through the door and opened it with a grin. "I convinced the nurse to let me in, I wanted to see if you were okay and not trying to steal my girlfriend." Kuvira scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"I already stole her when I called her gorgeous with a bullet hole on my back, try to top that." Korra giggled and I moved so she could sit by Kuvira's legs. 

"I'm really glad you're okay. Tenzin left though, he said he had a surprise for you...something about your legs?" Kuvira nodded in acknowledgement. 

"The doctors told him that I may have some difficulty walking, since the shot was basically by my spine. Nothing mayor, I can feel my legs...I just have difficulty moving them. Tenzin told me he would get me a cane, but wouldn't let me choose it. He basically called the order in yesterday." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled. 

"Taking this dying from old age that seriously?" She smacked my shoulder and Korra laughed.

"I'm going to look hot as fuck with a cane and my suits, Asami." The three of us laughed at once we calmed down, Kuvira turned serious. "Tell me about Opal." I was taken aback by the sudden question, but Korra nodded and turned a bit more so she was fully facing her. 

She took a deep breath and told her absolutely everything, leaving no detail behind. She started by talking about our first initial conversation and what she said about my mother. Kuvira flinched at the nasty words and laughed when she heard that I had punched her...twice. Proceeding with the reason as to why she did it, which made Kuvira frown deeply. That must've stung, considering that Kuvira saw Opal as a sister. Korra then told her about Mako and Bolin and her eyes widened, quickly looking over to me. She looked at my neck and gasped in surprise. 

"Oh my god, how did I not notice?!" She exclaimed and gently touched it, probably thinking she was dreaming. "I'm so happy for you." She pulled me into a side hug and I gently returned it. 

"So." I tilted my head at her. "Is morphine one hell of a drug?" Korra and Kuvira laughed at my question. 

"Oh, don't get me started." She nodded and rubbed her eyes. The three of us were sitting here, talking for hours about everything honestly. At some point, Korra and I left so Jinora and Kya could go in. By this time it was already noon, so visiting hours were soon to finish. Then Bolin and Korra went in alone and you could hear the three of them laughing from the emergency room. Eventually, after much pleading, the nurse let me join them and I walked in on them talking about Mako. 

"He's great! He didn't know how to make me feel better so he took me to the gentlemen's club in 5th avenue." I chuckled at this, that sounded like Mako alright. I took my previous position on Kuvira's bed and Korra remained at her feet, Bolin standing next to us. 

"I'm so happy to see you this way...Korra and Asami said you were pretty down." Kuvira frowned and Bolin sighed. 

"I'm heartbroken...you think you know someone, you get a place together and they use it to stash a missing necklace. I'm glad I got out of it before we got married or something." Kuvira was about to respond when the door opened and Tenzin showed up with a long box. He walked into the room with a bright smile and just set the box in Kuvira's lap. 

"I hope you like it. I know how much you love your nation and miss it." Kuvira raised her eyebrow at him and gasped when she opened the box. It was a wooden cane, probably made of oak and it had details in gold, the middle of it painted in green. What was really captivating about it was the top, which had the Earth Kingdom symbol in gold and green. "Tenzin...this is absolutely gorgeous...this must've caught a fortune." 

"For you, nothing is a fortune. I almost lost you, that was more painful than losing anything material I've worked for." I moved from the bed so they could hug and they stayed in their embrace for a long amount of time. When they pulled back, Kuvira took the cane out of the box to inspect it further. 

"I'm going to get so many gals with this, I'm gonna look hot!" We laughed, but got interrupted by a nurse that walked in. 

"Just here to check her vitals and to remind you that visiting hours end in 15." She said in a somewhat deep voice and we all moved from Kuvira's side so she could work. She looked at Kuvira and she raised an eyebrow at the nurse. "Maybe you should request for me to come by this room more often." Kuvira's eyes went wide and I could hear Korra snicker from beside me. 

"How can I request for you when I don't know your name?" Kuvira smirked up at her and I laughed softly. 

"The name's June." 

"Mine's Kuvira."

"I know, I saw it in your chart." Kuvira blushed in embarrassment, making the nurse chuckle. She finished checking her up and smiled at her, her eyes falling on the cane that was still on her lap. "Nice cane." She winked and left without another word. We all stayed quiet, staring at a stunned Kuvira. She smiled and turned to us, pulling a grin. 

"The cane is already working!" We all laughed loudly and we spoke for the last 15 minutes of the visiting hours, going out for dinner afterwards. 

Things seemed to be back to normal, again. 


	31. A Train to Ba Sing Se

"What if you find a new best friend in Ba Sing Se and forget about me?" Kuvira sighed dramatically, laying down on my bed and with her back against the board. "Worse yet, a fire nation best friend. I hear they're quite crazy and you like that. Remember the time we got drunk and jumped in the fountain naked down at the park?" I laughed at this and shook my head. It's been a few weeks and Kuvira was already feeling much better. At first she couldn't walk much, so I pushed her around in a wheelchair until she could at least walk slightly properly. The doctor told her that it wasn't wise to get up so soon, but Kuvira insisted on not needing the wheelchair...especially after a certain incident with Korra and a small slope. In my defense, I honestly thought I had put the brakes in the wheelchair when I let go to buy some fruit at a stand. Poor Korra was walking up the slope when Kuvira came down at her at full speed. I'm not supposed to admit it, but it was funny. 

"You just have to remind me of that, huh?" I smirked and put some folded clothes on my suitcase. She rolled her eyes and pointed to a piece of clothing I had missed, picking it up and throwing it in. "You're not getting replaced. Besides, we'll speak on the telephone almost everyday." Kuvira sighed dramatically again and leaned her head back against the bed board, staring at the ceiling. 

"I can't wait until I get to visit you in Ember Island, I've always wanted to go there." She leaned her head down and watched me sort through my jewelry. "Where is Korra by the way? Don't you leave in a few hours?" 

"Yeah that's exactly why she's not here. She's finishing up packing and will meet me at the train station. I have to go to say goodbye to my dad and return the necklace to him, anyway." I took the necklace that Korra had gifted me the night of the ball and smiled at it. These weeks with Korra without any worry have been great. We spent every day together and woke up next to each other almost every morning. Even Naga seemed to be delighted to be around someone else and being taken to the part more often. I put the necklace with the rest of the jewelry I was taking and closed the suitcase. I wasn't taking much to be honest, whatever I needed I could buy there. 

"Can I go? I'll leave you at the train station and I'll drive myself home." I turned my gaze from the suitcase to her and raised an eyebrow to my best friend. 

"Nice try, Kuvira. You're not driving. Mako is going to take me to the train station and drop off the car at the club." Kuvira huffed in anger and crossed her arms against her chest. I chuckled at the sigh and took a lot at my wrist watch. "Which reminds me. Get up, I'm taking you home before going to the Estate." She rolled her eyes and reached for her cane that was next to her, as I picked up my two suitcases and bag. I watched as she slowly got up from my bed and shook her head. 

"Take me to the club. I'm meeting with June and she's taking me home after." I nodded and opened the door for her to walk out. I took one last look at my apartment, sighed and locked the door behind me. I groaned in frustration when I caught up to Kuvira and she was slowly going down the flight of stairs. 

"Are you kidding me?! There's an elevator. You're not supposed to be walking down stairs!"

"Shut up, mom!" She laughed and eventually made it down, smirking once she did. We walked down to my car and, after putting my bags on the backseat, I took Kuvira to the Red Lotus. I helped her stand up and she grinned at me once we made it to the front door. "Asami...it's so nice to see you grow with me." 

"Are you really pulling the goodbye speech?" I mocked her and she rolled her eyes, her face falling into a sad one. 

"I won't see you for a long time...and I've gotten used to being around you almost everyday." I frowned slightly, letting her continue. "I know we had our ups and downs, but I'm glad to call you my best friend. I know once you get back we'll be together for a very long time." She smiled at me and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. 

"We are going to be together forever, Kuvira. Our friendship is just that amazing." We chuckled and I wiped a tear that escaped my eyes. 

"Alright, kid. Go on...you have a new life to start alongside your girl." She pulled me into a hug and I returned it tightly, laughing at her words. "Take care Asami...don't become a stranger." 

"I won't...I promise..." I buried my face on her neck and sighed deeply. We pulled back and she smiled up at me, wiping another tear off my face. "I love you, Kuvira. You better be without a cane next time I see you." She laughed and shook her head. 

"This cane is part of me forever now. I'll use it even as an accessory." She pulled me back for another quick and tight hug. "I love you too, Asami..." Smiling up at me sadly, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and sent me on my way. 

I didn't turn back after she sent me off. If I did, to be honest, I wouldn't have left ever. Kuvira will always have that special place in my heart, a sisterhood kind of love that nothing will ever break; not even a ruptured relationship. On the drive to the Estate, I couldn't help but run through some of the memories we had together...especially the one of the fountains she mentioned earlier. Maybe I was being dramatic, but she was right. Since I began working on the bar, we've never spent more then two or three days away from each other. Even after our breakup, Kuvira would show up at my apartment with a pint of ice cream and we would cry about it together. It was nice having a sister around, especially after the emptiness Mako left in my heart during that time. I was so lost in my world, that I didn't notice I had reached the gates to Sato Estate. 

"Are you okay, Asami?" Tahno asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts. "I hear you're leaving today, is that true?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"I came by to say goodbye to my father and to return something. Would you..?" I motioned to the gates and he quickly nodded, leaving to his post to open them. I quickly made my way up to the front entrance and stepped out of the car. The valet tried to take my car, but I shook my head telling him that it wouldn't be long. Once inside, I tried to make my way to my father's office but four arms suddenly crushed me. 

"You just came back to our lives and are already leaving?" Wing said sadly, he and his brother let me go. 

"Oh come on, what's six years compared to maybe two or three." I smiled sadly at them and they frowned deeper. 

"That'll be nine years without you, at most...an almost full decade." Both brothers frowned at me and I pulled them into a tight hug. 

"You guys can always call and come visit. I promise I won't disappear again. I'll call once I get settled and you can bother me all you want." They squeezed me again and pulled back with small smiles. 

"He's expecting you." Wei simply said and they let me go into his office. This time I knocked and waited for my father's permission to come in. 

"Asami" My father greeted me with a grin and stood up from his chair. "Your mother's necklace has never looked more beautiful. " I put my fingers on it and smiled warmly up at him. "You're as bright as her." 

"I know it's dangerous for you to be out of the Estate with the war going on...but I have a favor to ask of you." He tilted his head at me in question. "Mom's grave...please go visit her more often. I know you do as you can...but I don-" 

"I promise I'll go visit her way more." He smiled at me, earning him one of my own. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the red box with the replicated necklace, handing it to him. 

"I believe this belongs to you..." He took the box from me and opened it. He looked inside, then to my neck, then to the picture of my mom on his right side of the room; all while smiling sadly and in thought.

"It actually belongs to her." He chuckled and before I knew it, he had pulled me into a deep hug. "I'm so sorry about everything, I hope you can forgive me for all the terrible things the Triple Triads have brought upon you. I'm so happy you managed to slip out, and I'm sorry I didn't let you sooner." He squeezed me tighter and let me go. I let out a deep sigh, trying to control my tears; but his next words spilled them. "Yasuko was, is, and would've been so proud of you, Asami. You have become such a beautiful and smart young woman, you are so much like her and more. Your eyes hold the same light hers did" 

"I'm sorry I disappeared for six years, dad..." I pulled him into another hug. "I missed you and I will miss you so much...I love you." 

"I love you too." He squeezed me and softly let me go when we felt the door open. We turned around to meet Mako's sad eyes but a bright smile. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir." Dad brushed him off and smiled. "Are you ready?" He referred to me and I nodded, grinning up at my dad. We shared one last quick hug, before Mako and I made our way back to my car. Before I knew it, we were on our way to the train station and I was growing anxious. Mako stayed silent the whole ride, lost in his own thoughts and looking at the buildings passing by. I told him I'd drive, since this was my last day with my satomobile. He sighed deeply when we made it to the train station, and I was surprised to not see Korra there. He helped me take my luggage out of the back seat and accompanied me inside, up until the gates he wasn't allowed to pass. 

"Are you sure you want to leave Kuvira your car and not me?" I chuckled and shook my head. 

"You have one and you left mine to basically rot in the garage at the Estate." He rolled his eyes at this and pulled me into a tight hug. 

"You have to go soon and I'm not ready to let you go." He mumbled, squeezing me harder. "I promise I'll come visit." I nodded, lost of words and just kept squeezing him until my arms gave out. "I'll miss you so much, sister." 

"I'll miss you too, Mako...so much...and thank you, for helping with the necklace and with Bolin. He's very excited to have a brother." He chuckled and pulled back to meet my gaze. 

"The kid is great, I can tell we are going to be great friends." He looked at the clock in the station and sighed. "There's forty minutes left until boarding time, you should get going. Shouldn't Tenzin and Korra be here by now?" 

"Tenzin left two days ago to make sure everything was set up and Korra is running late, it's probably nothing." I shrugged and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Would you mind waiting for me until she comes?" 

"I actually have to go in a few...I have some errands to run with your father." 

"What kind of errands?" He raised his eyebrow at me and I shook my head. "You're right, don't tell me." We stayed talking until Mako had to leave and I was left alone with my thoughts. I had to board in a few minutes and Korra wasn't showing up. Regardless, I never grew worried. I knew there was some explanation and she would get here in time. After ten more minutes a soft voice dragged me out of my thoughts. 

"Asami" I could recognize that voice everywhere. I turned around expecting to see happy and excited blue eyes, but I was met with sorrowful ones. My eyes ran to her face and noticed she was wearing traditional Southern Tribe clothes and not her usual suit. Naga sat next to her, with a blue harness meant for the cold. 

"You know, Ba Sing Se is quite hot. You're going to melt when we get there." She bit her lip and her gaze dropped slightly. The moment the situation clicked, I could feel my heart slowly breaking. No... "Unless...you're not going to Ba Sing Se with me..." Her blue eyes locked with my emerald ones, and I could see the pain. Next thing I knew, she had me wrapped around her arms and her face was buried on my neck. 

"I can't go...my dad was in an accident driving his snowmobile and I..." I nodded understanding and squeezed her as hard as I could. "They not only need a chief, but...my dad..." 

" _ Train to Ba Sing Se will be boarding in ten minutes _ " The employee called out through the intercom. 

"I'm coming with you." I told her once we pulled back and she shook her head. 

"You are not putting your life on hold for me." She stated firmly and I shook my head. Funny how I was having this exact inner monologue with myself before she told me she wanted to come. Except...I didn't want her to put her life on hold for me, so I understood her position. 

"I won't- I- Korra... I want to be there-"

"You will go to Ba Sing Se...and you will fulfill the dreams you've been talking about for the past weeks." She cupped my cheeks and stared deeply into my eyes. "Asami Sato, I promise you I'll find you." She looked down at my wrist watch and sighed. "I have to go and so do you." 

"Korra-" Before I could finish, she pulled me into a desperate kiss. A kiss like no other, that was sure. Every other kiss we shared was welcoming and full of love...but this one was merely a goodbye one filled with pain and sorrow.

"I love you, my angel...I'll find you." I opened my eyes and saw hers were puffy and red, tears streaming down her face. Her lip trembled and my throat held a buried sob. 

" _ Train to Ba Sing Se boarding in five minutes." _

"I love you too..." As soon as the words left my lips, she disappeared out of sight but never out of mind. 

I greeted my teeth and held in a frustrated groan. I took a few deep breaths and, fighting off the tears, managed to get through security and board the train. I sat down on my window on the right side and simply stared out. It didn't matter how hard I tried, a sob escaped my lips and I crumbled in the seat. I couldn't help it, the love of my life was hurting on her own and I couldn't help here. Worse yet...in the midst of the moment, no addresses were shared. I finally groaned in frustration, how would she find me if she didn't even know how to contact me? How long will she stay away? Will she fall out of love with me and stay in the South? I punched the train window in frustration and covered my face with my hands. 

"Your hand just got done healing, and you're bruising it again?" A soft voice spoke and I felt the weight of the seat next to me shift. I slowly lifted my face from my hands and met with very well known amber eyes. I didn't think twice before I cuddled myself up to him. Mako wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered and, as if on cue, the train started moving. 

"How did you even get in here." I mumbled with my face against him. 

"I came back because I realized you didn't give me the keys of the car and I bumped into Korra. I got scared 'cause...I swear I've never seen someone so broken as she was, until now. She told me there was a key in the glove box and gave me her ticket before leaving. So...I had to make a choice." He rubbed my arm and hugged me tighter when a sob broke from my chest.

"And you chose me?" 

"Asami...I once told you that wherever life takes you, I'll make sure to follow behind. I will choose everything over you...always." He shifted his position slightly and attempted to humor me. "Besides, once we get to a phone, I'll call the twins to take your car to the club. Hopefully they won't wreck it in such a short distance." It worked and I chuckled lightly and my sobs were merely sniffles. Still, I stayed quiet after deciding that I didn't have to add anymore to the conversation. Closing my eyes, I pleaded the gods to take me back to the night Korra and I met. Yet, when that didn't happen, there was nothing else left for me to do but to start my life and wait for her. 

It won't take her long to find me...right?


	32. Ember Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Unforgettable- Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole

**_One year later_ **

I let out a deep sigh, staring out the front door that led to the beach painted orange by dusk. Ember Island has been nothing but kind since I got here, I never wanted to leave. Truth be told, I could be at Republic City by now; but I opted with staying here as long as I could. The Red Lotus in Ba Sing Se was an instant hit, so we moved onto this one quicker than expected. It was doing great, actually and I did amazing over there. I managed to meet a producer and got Unchained Melody out as a single and it skyrocketed my career. However, I wasn't really into the idea at the time and I'm still slipping on the attention; so I told him to not put my face on the cover of the vinyl. Still, the name Asami Sato was starting to really be known and people would fill up the bar to hear me sing. Managers and producers tried to always get my attention, but so far I decided to skip on them. I have many opportunities waiting but, at that time, the spotlight wasn't for me. 

Korra and I got separated a year ago, and it still felt like the first minute after she disappeared from my gaze at the train station. I would count the windows of the buildings in Ba Sing Se waiting for her to come, but she never did. I just kind of shut down at some point, and Mako got more worried with everyday passing. Kuvira called and tried chatting with me everyday, but after a while we only spoke two times a week; and that was my fault. Of course, she understood and whenever we spoke she did her best to cheer me up; succeeding always. Then we moved to Ember Island and I started losing hope, yet my love for Korra remained intact. It was a bizarre feeling, I felt like she was with me even though she wasn't even near me. With the thought of her, I reached my hand up to my neck and touched the necklace she had gifted me. I had shortened it to a choker type of piece and placed it over my mom's necklace. It felt nice to have a reminder of both of them on me. I took a long drink of my whiskey and picked up the cigarette from the ashtray. 

"You're off the clock tonight, Asami, why don't you go to your cabin?" Mako's voice dragged me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. After he left with me to Ba Sing Se, he made sure to cut his official ties with my father's organization. He was actually delighted to have Mako accompanying me during my travels and encouraged his new lifestyle. After speaking with Tenzin, Mako got a job being a bartender and he excelled on the matter. 

"And do what?" I took a drag from the cigarette and held the smoke in. "Dwell on my self pity? Jinora came to visit, the least I could do is come and hear her sing." He sighed in defeat as I let out the smoke from my lungs. "Besides, I don't want to miss the beautiful dusk." 

"It is beautiful." Jinora suddenly said besides me, and pulled me into a quick side hug. Although at first I was reluctant of her visit, I was glad she would be here with me for the next month or so. Kai stood next to her and smiled at her as she watched the sunset. Kuvira and I decided not to tell Jinora about his indirect involvement with Opal, because the kid actually didn't even notice his involvement. Also, he turned his life around. He left the Fire Ferrets and devoted his life to being better for Jinora, learning how to sing and play the piano. They had become a hit on Republic City, which made me feel better about not returning sooner. I just needed that space from it and everything it held. 

"You're beautiful." He mumbled at her and kissed her cheek sweetly. I took another long drink of my whiskey and wiggled the empty glass at Mako with a smile. He rolled his eyes and filled it up for me. 

"You two better get on stage." I looked at them and pointed at the clock in the wall. Jinora gasped and pulled Kai with her to the stage, getting behind the mic with a small smile. 

"Hello everyone, please enjoy the evening." She said softly into the mic and the club erupted into gentle claps. I watched Kai get behind his own microphone and grabbed it tightly, still getting nervous during every performance. I smiled slightly at them, their duos remind me always of Korra and mine. My gaze tore from them to the silver vinyl for our song that hung framed on the wall. God I missed her. My trance got broken when I heard Kai pour his lyrics into the music that had started playing. 

_ Unforgettable _

_ That's what you are... _

Jinora followed in suit, their voices complimenting each other perfectly. I looked down at the whiskey in front of me and ran my fingers through the rim. I moved my head up to speak to Mako but raised my eyebrow when he was tending to another customer. I sounded my tongue against my teeth and put the cigarette out on the ashtray. My thoughts drifted on the fact that I had to call Kuvira, and opted to actually take Mako's advice and go to my apartment to do so. I had decided on it, and was about to get up, when a voice captured my undivided attention. 

"Excuse me." The person said. "I'm looking for Asami Sato." My breath hitched and I stared at them in the eyes, a smirk appearing on my lips. 

"You're looking right at her, ma'am." An eyebrow was raised. 

"You're the famous singer? The one people speak so highly of?" 

"What were you expecting? A forty year old woman with a cigarette holder and eyebags of wisdom? You may be looking forward to my future." I saw a familiar smirk being placed on tan lips and I couldn't help but grin. 

**_That's why, darling, it's incredible_ **

_ " _ Asami..." Blue eyes filled with tears and she walked closer to me. 

**_That someone so unforgettable_ **

_ " _ Korra..." I got up from my seat and basically ran into her arms, ones that wrapped around me and held me tightly. She picked me up and spun me, setting me down on my feet and holding me once she was done. I took in her scent, one that I never forgot, and pulled back to look at her.

**_Thinks that I am_ **

**_Unforgettable too_ **

We stared into each other's eyes and I was left speechless by the emotion that hers held. She studied my face for what seemed like a couple of moments, looking as if she didn't believe she was touching me. 

"I told you I'd find you..." She whispered and her lips crashed into mine, in one of those welcoming and loving kisses that I missed with every inch of my tainted soul. She moved her hands to my waist to pull me closer and I cupped her jaw. I could feel everything she was trying to pour into this deep passionate kiss, an apology, her love and a promise. One to never leave my side again and to stand by me for as long as she could. I tried to return the same emotions, but it didn't feel like enough, I was too overwhelmed. We slightly pulled back and I leaned down my forehead against hers. 

"This past year that you were gone...was the longest of my life." I whispered to her and felt her grip tighten. She had her eyes closed in comfort, but I opened mine to see a few people staring. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Mako, who hadn't noticed because of the many people asking for drinks. I wasn't going to have this conversation with her in front of drunken customers. "Come on...let's go for a walk." Korra pulled back reluctantly and I took her hand, dragging her out to the beach. Orange still painted the sky and the cold night was startling to settle in. The beach was considerably empty because the water was freezing, but Korra didn't seem to mind. She let go of my hand and leaned down to take her boots off, stepping into the cold waves; taking a deep breath as she did. She must really miss the cold of the South. 

At this point, I really took my time to study her. She wore a sleeveless white button up shirt, black dressing pants and the boots that she had just taken off; a loose tie around her neck. The sleeveless shirt revealed that more tattoos adorned the one she had before and they reached her back. Her hair was way longer and half of it was pulled up into a loose bun. She turned from the water to look at me with a smile and stepped closer. That's when I noticed she was wearing the emerald arm band I had given her the night of the ball and I smiled at the memory. 

"I had the blacksmith down at the tribe fix it up for me." She said when she noticed I was staring at it. She took my hand and kissed it, her face falling into a deep frown. "I kissed you and now I can't help but thinking that you might have found someon-" I cut her off placing my lips softly on hers and pulling her into a slow and passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled my body against hers, pulling back slightly with a smile. 

"I'm guessing you don't have someone else either..." I breathed out and smiled when she shook her head. 

"There's no one I want more than you." She pecked my lips and her gaze turned into an apologetic one. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come back to you sooner. Trust me I tried. Finding you wasn't as easy as I thought either... I expected you to be in Ba Sing Se still." I gently cupped her cheeks and leaned back so I could look at her properly.

"You don't need to apologize for anything...I'm just..so happy you're here now." I grinned at her, earning one of her lopsided grins. "You have no idea how much I dreamt of this moment. Having you here now feels like I'm still dreaming. I didn't picture the sleeveless shirt though." She kissed me quickly to prove that this wasn't a dream and I giggled. 

"I got hot when I got here, it's way colder in the south." She shrugged casually and her gaze bore into mine. "I dreamt about you every night, Asami, always wondering how you were doing and what you were doing. At some point, I kept wondering if you had fallen out of love and found someone else." She kissed my hand and sighed. "I got to the island in the morning, but this last thought kept me from seeing you sooner. I was terrified of what I would find." I chuckled at this and kissed her cheek. 

"Well...you certainly didn't find that." 

"No, I found better. I found the woman who's vinyl I had on repeat at my father's palace, the love of my life alone in a bar...missing and waiting for me. A way more perfect image than the one I kept of you in my mind and in the picture I have of you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo she had snapped of me at the park with Naga. I took it and smiled down at it, I looked so carefree. I handed it back and she put it back in her pocket. 

"I honestly forgot that picture existed...I wish I had one of you." I leaned down and took off my sandals, pulling her to walk along the beach line. I wrapped my arms around her right one, her holding our shoes with her other hand, and continued talking as we walked. "How's your father, though?" She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes.

"He's a little kid, I swear. I told him to be careful with the damn snowmobiles and he took that as a challenge to make the most dumb stunts. Apparently driving the thing at full speed off snow dunes made him feel younger." We laughed and I shook my head in amusement. It honestly sounds like something Korra would do so she must be a lot like her father. "He broke his arms, legs and fractured his neck. So I took care of him and worked as a substitute chief for a few months, until he got better and shooed me out of his office." She chuckled and, with the crashing of the waves, it sounded magical. 

"Did you like being chief?" I looked at her, but she was staring at the darkening sky. 

"I did, but I probably won't be chief for a long while." She turned to me with a questioning look. "That is... if you want to come to the South with me if the time comes." I smiled and took a dramatic sigh. 

"It's so cold...I don't know. I might pass." She frowned but I quickly pecked her lips. "I will go to the ends of the world with you and even beyond that." She kissed my cheek and grinned in satisfaction, quickly changing the subject. 

"How are things with you? Land a record deal yet?" I sighed and shook my head. "But-"

"I know that I said I wanted that a year ago, but I got too overwhelmed with the attention after recording our song. Maybe I just didn't want to do it alone? I just felt like I wasn't in that place mentally, so I put off the deals for now. They're still pending, I can jump on whenever I want though." She stopped walking and turned to look at me with sad eyes. "Korra, it's okay really. I did other stuff in the meantime, and my career is better than it was in Republic City." 

"I just can't help but feel responsible." 

"Baby..." She smiled and blushed at the pet name. "You shouldn't. I think even with you here I would've chosen the same thing. I didn't want such a spotlight back then." 

"And now?" We started walking again and I, unconsciously, started walking her to my small beach cabin. 

"Now...I want to spend all my minutes with you to make up for the last year and maybe I'll start considering the deals I have waiting." I shrugged and heard her chuckle, pulling me closer to her. The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence as we both stared at the, now dark, sky filled with stars. Soon enough, we reached my cabin and I reached for my keys in my pocket. "Want to come in?" She nodded and watched me open the door, stepping in and turning on the light. It was quite modest, and I loved it because it looked like my old apartment. The bed in the far wall in the middle, my vanity, wardrobe; to the left my kitchen and to the right my dining table. She scanned the place while I closed the door and dropped the shoes next to it. 

"It's cozy, I love it." She smiled at me and I tilted my head at her when a few questions popped in my head. 

"Are you staying somewhere?" I took my jacket off and set it down on the nearby chair. "Did you leave Naga in the South?" 

"No and no." When I turned around she was standing right behind me, biting her lip. "Naga is with the best babysitter money can buy." She grinned and pulled me close to her again. I kissed her softly and took a deep breath when we pulled back. 

"Do you want to stay here?" I mumbled and kissed her deeply once she nodded. She bit my lip, making me gasp softly, and took the opportunity to slip her tongue in. I missed her and I missed this, it almost felt foreign to have her lips on mine again. I ran my hands up her strong arms, feeling her soft skin and deepened the kiss without warning. I felt her hands move from my hips down to my thighs and she picked me up, lightly parting the kiss but never fully pulling away. I felt her walking deeper into the room, my back soon feeling the softness of my mattress. She tore her lips away from mine and kissed down my neck, earning her a soft moan from my part. 

It didn't take long for us to drown each other in our bodies, it was better than anything else life had to offer. All restraints were broken, all our clothes on the floor, the night still young. Every touch we shared was like tinder being lit on fire, the head spreading like wildfire; so of course, release wasn't something that took a lot of work from either of us. It was more about physical release though, we both felt finally complete with each other like two magnets that are dying to connect with each other. Breathing heavily and letting out soft moans from her climax, she kissed up my jaw and interlocked our lips in a tired kiss. She pulled back and stared into my eyes, hers shining with the moonlight. 

"I missed you. I missed your body, your lips, your eyes, your voice...your moans." She bit my lip and tugged it before letting go. I pulled her face back and cupped her cheeks, staring at her with intensity. 

"I love you, Korra." 

"I love you too, Asami"

Everything that we felt during our time apart was let out in these moments, ones were I've never felt so complete. That was the case, since that's how I felt right now after this past agonizing year. Finally complete. 


	33. The Last Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Taking a Chance on Love- Ella Fitzgerald

It felt foreign to wake up with such a heavy feeling in my chest, and I mean this literally. I blinked a few times at the sunlight that shone through the window and took a long deep breath, before looking down at the sleeping woman on me. I won't lie, it startled me quite a bit before I remembered... Korra was here, she's here with me right now. I couldn't help the grin that made its way to my lips while I watched her sleep, her beautiful face relaxed in a way only sleep would allow it. I took this time to admire the new tattoos she had gotten and softly trailed my fingers along them. They were tribal, that's for sure, probably with some meeting behind them. I won't dare to ask until she chooses to tell me, though. That's for her to tell and for me to listen. 

My fingers slowly trailed down the muscles of her back and I felt her let out a small sigh. Part of me still couldn't believe she was here, I kept thinking that maybe Mako gave me way too much whiskey last night and I was still drunk. Regardless, that feeling of uncertainty went away when I felt her tighten her grip around me and her soft, tired voice rang in the air. 

"You're here..." She sighed out and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I nodded and placed a small peck on her lips. "You have no idea how long I waited to wake up with you again like this." 

"Well...if I had to take a guess, I'd say a year?" She rolled her eyes at me, making me chuckle and pull her closer as if it was possible. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly and stared into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here." 

"I'm glad too." We shared a slow and tired kiss. Her hand ran along my arm and back, and mine ran across her back and sides. It would've escalated, if it wasn't for the knocks on the door interrupting. I groaned out in annoyance and Korra laughed at me, looking at the clock I had in the wall. She sighed, got up and handed me my robe. I slipped in on and watched her put her clothes on sloppily, the knocks becoming louder. 

"I'm coming, jeez!" I yelled out, tightening the robe securely around my body and blowing a kiss at Korra. She laughed, blushing slightly and slipped her pants on; her shirt hanging loosely around her. I swear if it's Mako...

"I don't have all day!" I stopped dead in my tracks and widened my eyes at the familiar voice. I turned to Korra, who was buttoning her shirt up, in question and she shrugged with a grin. 

"Naga needed a babysitter." She said happily and I found myself running to the door and opening it, revealing twin emerald eyes. We stood staring at each other for a second, before I shrieked and jumped on her arms. 

"Kuvira!" I yelled out and squeezed her as tight as I could. She laughed and wiggled me side to side on the hug.

"Hey Asami!" We pulled back and her face turned serious, my shoulder receiving a smack. I yelped and rubbed it, glaring at her. "We said we would talk everyday! You didn't call me last night!" 

"I was busy!" I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Not like you would've answered..." I trailed off when I saw her playful grin. "I didn't know you were coming!" 

"If you called everyday you would have noticed I haven't been in Republic City for the past week." She shrugged and chuckled, causing me to roll my eyes at her playful pettiness. I was suddenly stirred with guilt and looked at her apologetically.

"Kuvira, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I understand, really. If June broke up with me I'd be devastated and had asked for space too." She pulled me into a tight warm felt hug. We stayed in comfortable silence, but Korra spoke up. 

"Wait a minute." She said in disbelief. "I didn't break up with her!" Kuvira and I laughed and I was about to reply when I felt something cold and wet against my leg. I looked down and giggled at the husky staring up at me. 

"Hey Naga!" I kneeled down and petted her as she tried to climb on me. "Awe girl I missed you too!" She rolled into her back so I could pet her stomach and I did just that, watching Kuvira and Korra a suitcase. 

"Here's your stuff and stop breaking shirts." Korra scoffed at Kuvira's words.

"It's hot." She simply said and I got up with a sigh. That's when I noticed the suit that Kuvira was wearing and how she was leaning against her cane. I raised an eyebrow at it and looked at her, getting a shrug in response. She was really using it as an accessory, huh? 

"Get dressed and let's go have breakfast. I have business to tend to the Red Lotus later and we have the night to celebrate." She grinned at us and I nodded. 

"Are you going to stay here while we change or-"

"No, Asami. I'm going to go pick up June and come back." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. 

We settled on meeting again in thirty minutes to go eat at this coffee shop I frequented. I closed the door and tilted my head at Naga, who was already sleeping on my couch. I giggled softly, and started getting ready. Korra and I shared a quick shower and, although it was hard to keep our hands to ourselves, we made it out in one piece. We quickly threw on some clothes, me going with a vest, pants and heels, and we stepped outside to wait for the other couple. While we waited, I saw Korra starting to pant softly and pulling at her neck collar. She was wearing a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone, but she looked like she was suffocating. She sensed me staring and sighed. 

"It's really hard to adjust to the heat here, the South is so much colder. I should be fine in a few hours." She gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. That was until Kuvira interrupted us. 

"No need to eat each other, we are going for breakfast." June smacked her arm and rolled her eyes. 

"Asami." She gave me a half nod with a small smile. "Pleasure seeing you again." She stretched out her hand and I shook it. 

"Pleasure is all mine." I grinned at her and Korra wrapped her arm around my waist. "Shall we?" They both nodded and turned on their heels to walk out to the street. I was about to follow, but Korra kept me in place for a little longer. 

"I didn't want to say it before, but Kuvira has a type." She spoke in a hushed tone and I looked at her confused. She motioned to June with her eyebrow and I looked at her with my head tilted. Realization struck and I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. She did kind of look like me. 

We made it to the coffee shop and spoke way more, while having breakfast. Apparently, Kuvira and Korra traveled together and even brought someone else with them. Bolin was around the area, but he went to see Mako first. I was glad about this, though. They spoke almost everyday and sent each other letters all the time. Mako only spoke about the weather, though, he was boring when it came to that stuff. Still, their bond was amazing even during the distance. It's as if they were meant to be brothers. Korra explained that she first went to Ba Sing Se thinking she'd find me at the Red Lotus there, but to no avail. The manager there didn't know the exact location of the one here in Ember Island, so she called Kuvira and asked her about it. Kuvira was actually soon to come here, so she suggested she came earlier than anticipated so they could travel together. So, with that, Korra went back to Republic City and came here with Kuvira, Bolin and June. Kuvira made fun of Korra for not coming to see me in the morning and told me she basically dragged her to the bar and left her there. "She's such a coward, I swear." Kuvira stated, to which we all laughed. 

She excused herself and June, since she had a meeting with Tenzin to attend to and they both left us alone. I took the rest of the day to show Korra around Ember island, showing her the shops, the food, and some of the amazing views. I didn't show her all, I wanted to save some for the future. We made it back to my cabin as the sun started to hide and quickly got ready. I saw her put on the emerald armband as she saw me put on both necklaces. We smiled at each other and at the fact that we remembered one another by what brought us together in the first place, jewelry. Hand in hand, we made it to the bar by the time the sun had set. I took three steps in before I was suddenly wrapped in a tight and crushing hug. 

"Asamiiii!" Bolin chirped and spun me in the air. I tried to laugh but he was cutting my breath, and he didn't notice until Korra told him he was suffocating me. He set me down and let go of me slightly, and I was able to hug him back. I heard Kuvira laugh from behind the bar and June stared at us in amusement. 

"Hi, Bolin!" I finally told him and we pulled back to look at each other. "You're looking fantastic!"

"And you're looking as gorgeous as always!" His grin grew bigger and we both giggled. I turned my head to see Mako's gaze land on Korra and he rounded the bar to meet her face to face. She stretched her hand to him, but he pulled her into a quick hug. 

"I can't thank you enough for what you did." He said after letting her go and she brushed him off. 

"She needed you, Mako. No one was best suited for that. It was destiny that we bumped into each other when we did. I'm glad you chose to go with her." Korra wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, making me smile. 

"I'll always go where she needs me." He grinned at me. "She's my sister after all." 

"Awe you guys are so cute!" Bolin suddenly said, making us laugh. "Asami, are you singing tonight?" I shook my head at him and Korra frowned a bit. 

"Asami!" Kuvira called from behind the bar. "I don't care if you're not on schedule tonight, I want you to sing." 

"Oh, I agree." Jinora suddenly appeared with Kai and she hugged Korra enthusiastically. She must've seen Kuvira and Bolin earlier. "You must give us at least one song." I rolled my eyes and looked at the band, they were playing instrumental blues. Without another word, I make my way towards the maestro and whisper some words in his ear. He nodded at me and he referred to the rest of his men, as I stood behind the microphone that sat unused. 

"Good evening, everyone." I spoke into it and the bar erupted into claps and cheers, making me giggle. "I wasn't supposed to be up here tonight, but I hope you don't mind one quick song." I looked at Korra, who was watching me with admiration. It was in this moment that I realized that she hasn't seen me sing in a whole year, she only had my voice on that one vinyl. She sat next to Jinora, who was very excited, and saw Kuvira leaning against the bar. A feeling of nostalgia washed over me, suddenly. It felt like a year ago when I was singing on the stage in Republic City. I missed the simplicity of the time. 

The band started the song and I winked at Korra, causing her to giggle. Moving my shoulders in beat, I poured the lyrics onto the microphone. 

_ Here I go again _

_ I hear those trumpets blow again _

_ All aglow again _

_ Taking a chance on love _

Kuvira cheered from the bar causing me to laugh, but I quickly regained my composure. 

_ Here I slide again _

_ About to take that ride again _

_ Starry eyed again _

_ Taking a chance on love _

The rest of the song went beautifully, as I sang and lightly moved around the stage. It felt fitting, considering the fact that I was indeed taking a chance on love with Korra again. Nothing was to be forgotten, nothing was meant to be forgiven. It seemed that this year apart had actually made our love stronger and it left no questions to the fact that we were meant for each other. I stared at her, as I sang the next lyrics with a big smile on my face. 

_ Things are mending now _

_ I see a rainbow blending now _

_ We'll have a happy ending now _

_ Taking a chance on love _

She grinned at me, understanding the message and tried to get up to get me to me; but Kuvira grabbed her by the collar and sat her back down. I laughed again when I saw her scoff at her and cross her arms around her chest. Only leave it to Kuvira to put business above feelings. Korra didn't have to wait long, though. The song ended as soon as it started and I quickly made my way down them, getting attacked by Korra with a kiss. 

"You're even more perfect on stage than I remember." I blushed and pecked her lips. Kuvira called us both to pay attention and started taking out shot glasses. She took one too many and frowned down at it, putting it back with the others. I frowned a bit at her, she was expecting Opal to come in unexpectedly as she always did. Last time I heard about her she was in prison, I didn't want to know for how long. I had forgiven her, but I don't think I'll ever want to see her again. Korra pulled me out of my thoughts with a kiss to my shoulder and I smiled at her. Bolin helped Kuvira serve the shots and Mako distributed them. I had told him about our little inside joke, so he had a hang of the toast now. Once we all had our shots, Kuvira spoke.

"We've been separated for a year and it's been rough, more for some than for others." She looked at me and I frowned slightly. "However, tonight is not about that. We are here back together, as we once were back in the Republic, and we should celebrate big time. Those who are not here, will always be missed without forgetting the circumstances..." She raised her shot glass and we all followed suit. "To us, and to be together forever as the family we'll always be!" We all looked at each other grinning, even June seemed enthusiastic. 

"FLAMEO HOTMAAAAN!!" We yelled at the top of our lungs and downed our shots, laughing. We took a couple of rounds and Jinora disappeared to sing on stage. As she sang, I took the opportunity to speak with June a bit and get to know her better. She was actually a pretty nice person, and was helping Kuvira get better during those weeks she started using the cane. She kept laughing about how much she loved the damn thing and saw Kuvira roll her eyes quite a few times. They seemed very happy. 

"Well...I know I'm not allowed to sing this one, but I hope I make justice to the original artist." Jinora's voice captured our attention and I turned to her confused. She caught my gaze and smiled at me. "I know how much you've been wanting to dance this song with her. I hope I make you proud." I turned to Korra, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Please join the dance floor you two." She motioned at us to hurry up and Korra got up, taking my hand and dragging me to the small dance floor. As we made our way, Jinora sang the first note of Unchained Melody and my heart skipped a bit. 

Korra spun me elegantly and caught me in her arms, wrapping her hand around my waist and holding the other up. We slowly moved to the sound of the music and, honestly, I've never seen the woman before me so happy. 

_ Woah, my love, my darling _

_ I've hungered for your touch _

_ A long, lonely time _

Korra mumbled the lyrics as Jinora sang them, and rested her forehead against mine with her eyes closed. I sighed in content, bringing her closer to me. 

"The pain I felt that month that we weren't together was nothing to how I felt this past year." Korra suddenly mumbled, opening her eyes to meet mine. "I hope I can make it up to you." I kissed her lips softly and quickly. 

"Just by being here with me, you're starting to." I whispered and she let go of my other hand to wrap both her arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around her neck and buried my face on her neck. "You have no idea how happy you make me, and how excited I am to be with you and them. You've brought me all that makes me complete." She chuckled softly, and pulled us back to our original dancing position. 

"Why didn't you go back to Republic City with them then?" She tilted her head at me in question and I shrugged. 

"I love the island and traveling. I do miss Republic City, but I've spent too much time there." She slowly spun me and caught me back on her arms. "Jinora is singing the song magically, to be honest she might steal my record." My joke didn't quite reach Korra, as she seemed deep in thought for the moment. 

"Why don't we go on a vacation? Just the two of us." She asked after a few silent moments. I stared at her in surprise. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, anywhere you like." She grinned at me excitedly and slowly dipped me as the song ended. "Think of it as...the start of our forever." She brought me back against her. 

"Forever isn't enough time with you." She leaned up and kissed me, pulling back gently. "But with you, I'd go anywhere." 

"Even to the ends of the earth?" She smiled at me. 

"Even beyond that." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. Epilogue

These past three years traveling with Korra had been nothing but amazing and exquisite. We literally went everywhere possible, not losing touch with Republic City and, lowkey, expanding my career. Although I didn’t want to focus on it at first, opportunities had been coming up and I couldn’t neglect them anymore. I was more known everywhere and even had a few records out. However, I always remained exclusive to the Red Lotus in Republic City and would sing there often; taking the opportunity to see Kuvira and the rest of my family. Even Mako grew fond of them and had an apartment with Bolin, was working as a bartender at the bar and -last time we spoke- was starting to talk with this girl. Korra was more than delighted to see me growing and even got a few jobs along the places we stayed for a considerable long period of time. “I feel like I’m reinventing myself” She used to say and it made me happy to see her enjoying herself with the new jobs she took on. Still, she always went back to being a P.I. By now, I thought we were going to be in Republic City, but Korra had other plans...cold ones indeed. 

I stirred around the warm animal pelts and brought them closer to me, enjoying their warmth. Korra had brought me to the South and I was beyond happy, especially when she insisted I also get a tattoo after spending some time here. She wanted me to get a tribal tattoo like hers, but I opted on getting some roses and orchids scattered on my shoulder and back. It was a memoir tattoo and I always smiled when I saw it. I ran my hand across to Korra’s side of the bed and opened my eyes when I found it empty. I rolled them, she had promised me to stay with me while I napped. I got up from bed, got changed into some shirt and pants; putting on the warm blue jacket I was gifted. Maybe I should order one in red eventually. I yawned softly and made my way down the stairs of the palace. It was absolutely breathtaking, filled with paintings, decorative weapons and wooden furniture. I smiled at a familiar pair of blue eyes, though they weren’t Korra’s. 

“Hey there, Asami.” Tonraq smiled at me, fixing some of the wall hangings. 

“Don’t you have people to help you with that?” I teased him and helped him by handing him one of the swords. 

“The only person I trust to polish these things without scratching them is me, not even Korra. When she was younger, she tried to help once and scratched the whole sword.” We laughed and she turned to face me completely. “I take it you’re looking for her?” 

“Yes, actually. Do you know where she is?” He nodded and smiled at me. 

“Have I mentioned how happy I am that she found you?” He chuckled as I blushed lightly. “She’s in the backyard meditating. Go on ahead, she’s been there a while.” I nodded and thanked him, making my way to the backyard without getting lost this time. 

When I stepped outback I welcomed the cold air slightly, having gotten used to the cold in the weeks we’ve been here. At first I was a shivering mess, but now it was way more tolerable. My eyes landed quickly at the figure sitting hindu style on a mat, her fists held up against each other. I smiled and quietly sat down next to her, taking the time to admire her. She wore a blue jacket similar to mine, pants and her boots; her hair long and falling down on her shoulders with two wolf tails on either side. Her face was beautifully relaxed, something I thought only sleep could guarantee. I guess I was wrong. 

“You should learn how to meditate with me, it’s quite relaxing.” She said in a warm and calm voice, her eyes still shut. I chuckled and mirrored the position she was sitting on, letting out a small breath. 

“You know I’ve been trying, but my mind won’t quiet down.” I let my arms fall to my knees and simply stared at the orange dusk before me. Sun settings in the South were quite beautiful, I’m just kind of sad I haven’t seen the lights at night. “I guess singing is my way of meditating.” I was met with a hum for response and a kiss was suddenly planted on my cheek. I turned over to look into my favorite set of blue eyes and smiled, pecking her lips softly. She got up and helped me up to my feet, wrapping her arms around me. 

“Do you trust me?” I wrapped my arms around her neck and nodded.

“With my life.” She kissed me softly and quickly, dragging me by the hand to where the snowmobiles were. “Not with driving though.” She shot me a playful glare and I laughed, letting her drag me to the one besides her dad’s. I smiled proudly at it. When we got here it was considered unusable after the accident, but I had managed to fix it. I sat on the seat and watched Korra run quickly in and out of the palace, hop it and start the snowmobile with a wide grin. The drive to the mystery place was narrated by Korra in a full tour guide kind of demeter and my giggles at her remarks. We passed a few small shops and places to eat and, eventually, made it out to the open landscape. 

“You’re not taking me out to the snow dunes right? I don’t want to end up like your father.” Korra laughed and shook her head, taking my hand on hers. 

“Well yes, but not for that activity.” She squeezed my hand and I looked at the horizon again, the sky more orange than before. “Don’t worry we’ll make it back by dark, maybe.” 

“I didn’t realize we had a curfew.” I giggled and she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. The rest of the drive was enjoyed in comfortable silence and we were suddenly on top of a slope. She turned the snowmobile off and we both hopped out, getting guided by Korra once again to the edge. My eyes went wide at the sigh before me and I giggled excitedly. Penguins!

“I know you’ve been wanting to go penguin sledding, but I think we might be too big and heavy for them.” She chuckled and helped me walk down towards them, taking out a bag from her jacket pocket. “I got some sardines so we can spend time with them, though. They’re very friendly.” She handed me the bag and once I opened it, a herd of them came over to me. I laughed and we spent quite a long time with them, feeding and watching them sled down the slope. Regardless of being “too big and heavy” we complied and went penguin sledding when the penguins kept trying to push us to go up the slope. After a few races, I was crowned victor and Korra, thankfully, didn’t break anything. When the sun set further and it was basically night, we went back to the snowmobile and I was giddy with joy. 

“Thank you for this! It was so amazing.” I hugged her and she laughed. 

“The night is not over yet, Miss Sato.” She smirked at me and helped me get on the snowmobile and started it once she got on. She drove past the town again, but headed in a totally different direction. I didn’t question it, like I said before I trusted her with my life. After some time had passed, my jaw fell open at the sight that was before me. There was a beautiful lake being shined on by the full moon, the water quite passive. When Korra stopped the snowmobile, we sat by the shore and stared at the water before us in comfortable silence. 

“My dad used to bring me here all the time as a kid back when I thought I could control water.” She chuckled at the memory and wrapped her arm around me. I cuddled against her with a small giggle and waited for her to continue. “We would come here everyday and would bring Naga when he gifted her to me. It was sad to not have this back in Republic City, to be honest, this is my favorite place. When he had the accident, I used to come here with him on the jeep and we would just talk for hours about everything. I’m so happy I get to show it to you.” 

“It’s breathtaking, but not as breathtaking as you.” I kissed her warm cheek and she moved her face to capture my lips in a kiss. I spoke once we parted. “Thank you for showing this to me.”

“It’s my second home, I suppose.” These words left me in thought for a moment. 

“I always said the stage was my second home, I never categorized it as my first for some reason.” I sat up straight to look at the woman next to me. “Now I know why...you’re my first home. Whenever I think of home, only you come to mind. You’re where and who I want to be with always, and that’s how I picture it until the day I no longer breathe...maybe even before then.” She stared at me with deep intensity on her eyes and her lips curled up in a smile. Her eyes trailed down to the two necklaces on my neck and, in a swift motion, ripped out the one she had gifted me and threw it aside. “Korra!” She ignored my protest and just spoke. 

“You’re the reason I live for, now I understand. Faith brought us together and we had given each other pure happiness one way or another. You’re my oxygen, my blood, my life substance and I don’t want anyone else in this whole world. Your beautiful eyes hold the world’s secrets on them and the meaning of life, I want to wake up every morning and gaze into them.” She grinned at my dark red cheeks and looked up at the sky. I followed her gaze and gasped at the beautiful southern lights above me, adorning the sky in a perfection that only the universe could provide. I could feel her gaze on me as I admired the lights and, soon enough, my eyes landed on hers. “Honestly nothing makes me happier than the spirits being at peace with what I’m about to say. Asami Sato...I want to be bound to you for life. I want to call you mine, officially, may the spirits and you grant me the opportunity; loving you every single step of our journey with more intensity than the one before.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the most beautiful betrothal necklace I’ve ever seen. I gasped at the sight of it and my eyes filled up with tears, hers shining under the lights with hopefulness. “Will you marry me?” My mouth fell agape at the question and my gaze shifted from the necklace to her eyes a few times. A tear escaped my eyes and I smiled widely. 

“I’d love to marry you.” As soon as the words escaped my lips, she pulled me into a kiss full of love and feelings I couldn’t describe. It was similar to our first, except this one represented another start in our relationship. I now realized that being bound to Korra is what I always wanted since I realized I loved her. Through the kiss I was already reciting all my vows to her, telling her how much I loved her. We pulled back and she happily clasped the necklace on my neck. I now understand why she tossed the other one aside, she was replacing it. 

However, when the betrothal necklace hung from my neck it bumped into my mother’s. I gently took her necklace off and Korra’s fell into my neck perfectly. I sighed and looked down at the jewelry in my hands, the one that four years ago got stolen and had brought me the most important person in my life. I couldn't help but look up at the sky and ask in my thoughts ‘Did you mean for that to happen? Is that your wish for me, to finally move on and be happy?’. I smiled at the thought of my mother putting my happiness above hers again and looked at Korra, who was looking at me with warmth and love. I simply slid my mother’s necklace into my pocket and she looked at me in question. 

“It’s time for new beginnings Korra...and mine is with you.” She smiled at me and pecked my lips.

“Asami, I promise you that I’ll love you until the end of time.” 

“And I promise you, I’ll love you even after that.” 

We both looked at the sky filled with color above us and held each other in an embrace. This was the start of a new life, one filled with happiness and pure love from the both of us. 

To think it all started with a missing necklace. 

**The End**


	35. Korrasami Day 2020 One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020 Korrasami Day guys (even though you're reading this late, its fine). Enjoy this little One Shot.
> 
> Also I'll be posting my new fan fic if you want to check it out :D

“Marry me…” A kiss sounded in the air and strong arms were wrapped around my naked body. 

“I did marry you, silly.” I grinned against her lips and ran my hands up her strong arms. “Exactly one year ago, actually.” She chuckled and placed a kiss on my pale cheek. 

“I know, happy anniversary my love. I wish I could just marry you over and over again.” Her eyes sparkled with love against the warm Republic City sun that shone through our apartment window. “We should be in Ember Island to celebrate, after all...that’s where we met after spending a year apart.” I sighed at the memory, I couldn’t believe that was around five years ago. 

“I think we should’ve been in The South, you proposed to me there.” I grinned when memories of that day came to mind. The best part? Even after a year and after marrying each other, Korra still looked at me the same way she did that night we saw each other in Ember Island. Her love for me, after five years, remained intact and I knew it’d remain this way for this sixth one and all the ones after. In fact, she was looking at me this way right now and it still made me melt. 

“We are home though. Though, with you, home can even be in a cardboard box.” She kissed me softly and I wrapped my arms around her neck to pull her closer. We pulled back slightly and she laid her forehead against mine. “You’re my home.” 

“No, you’re my home.” I grinned at her, making her giggle and lay next to me again. “We are each other's home.” I pecked her lips softly. She went to reply but was silenced by Naga jumping on the bed and cuddling up to us. We laughed and pet the white husky until she was satisfied, and she laid down to take a nap. Korra and I looked at each other and smiled. 

“I love you” We said at the same time and blushed as if we'd heard each other say it for the first time. I blushed harder when I remembered the first time we did and she looked at me in question. 

“I was just remembering the first time we said those words to each other.” I answered her quiet sentence and she looked in thought for a second. 

“Ah… how to forget? We had finished writing your first single and then we made love in your changing room-”

“After giving the piano one last rough up...yes.” We laughed at the memory and stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment, filled with Naga’s soft snoring. 

“Your mother did bring us together huh...I hope I get to thank her one day.” She suddenly said softly and I smiled at the thought. 

“I hope so too…” I looked at the clock and sighed. “We promised Kuvira to meet her for lunch.” She followed my gaze to the clock and nodded. “Come on, we should get going.” I pulled her to get up with me and dragged her to a much needed shower. Kuvira had asked us to come have a formal lunch in Air Temple Island with everyone to celebrate our anniversary, it was a great gesture and I was thankful for it. A selfish part of me wanted to keep Korra for a the day to myself, but Jinora and Kai traveled all the way here; and so did Tenzin and Tonraq. When Kuvira told us she was hosting a lunch, Korra insisted him to come and spend a few days in Republic City; he didn’t want to be alone in the South after his relationship flopped. He was staying at Korra’s old apartment and told us he would meet us there. I also invited the twins and stretched the invitation to my father, but I wasn’t sure if he’d come. 

Since the lunch was somewhat formal, I decided to go with a red dress and black heels; pulling my hair back in its usual style. Korra, on the other hand, decided to wear a dress she had gotten down in the Southern Water Tribe and put her hair up on a bun with her bangs sticking out. I love how long her hair had gotten, though I sometimes missed the short bob I met her with. She took my hand and led me outside where both our cars were waiting, Naga following behind. We opted on taking mine, and I let her drive us to the docks. I was proud of her, it took two years but she finally learned how to drive smoothly. I had no choice but to let her drive my car now. The drive to the docks was quick and the ferry trip even quicker, making it to the island just in time. 

“Hey you two, congratulations.” Mako was the first to greet us at the docks and pulled me into a tight hug. He gave a quick one to Korra, who returned in with a smile. Naga ran off to the island and we all chuckled at her, she loved it here. 

“Thank you. I haven’t seen you in a bit.” He smiled at me and motioned for us to follow. We walked up the stairs carrying the conversation. 

“Checking on the Red Lotus locations is quite time consuming. I’m happy to be traveling, though, I enjoy the raise.” He chuckled and I smiled at him. I was so happy to see him cut ties with the Triple Triads, even more seeing him finally having success. I was so proud. 

“You’re just in time!” Kuvira’s voice caught our attention and she pinned me in a tight hug. I returned it with a big smile and she let me go to hug Korra. “Congratulations! I can’t believe it's been a year already. It seemed like yesterday you two were getting married here.” 

“I’d give anything to relive it again. I’d marry Asami everyday if I could.” Korra grinned at me, making me blush deeply at her words. 

“Well you can certainly do some vows renewals in a couple of years or so.” Tenzin spoke from the side and greeted us, with Pema on his side. Korra had introduced them and they hit it right off. She smiled at Pema and hugged her, while I hugged Tenzin. 

“I’ll be sure to plan it, I think I did a good job with the wedding.” Jinora suddenly pulled me into a hug and Korra and Kai shook hands. She really did make a beautiful wedding, it was breathtaking.

“That sounds like a good idea, we might get on that for next year.” Korra spoke to Tenzin with a warm smile. She was suddenly picked up in a tight hug from behind by Tonraq. She giggled and demanded him to put her down, which he did with a wide grin. 

“Hey, dad!” She turned around to give him a quick hug, I loved their bond. They literally saw each other yesterday and they still acted as if they hadn’t seen each other in months. 

My thoughts got interrupted when a set of strong arms gripped on me. I smiled and hugged Bolin back as tight as I could. “Hey, Bo!” 

“Asamiiiiii” He grinned and pulled back to look at me. “I’ve missed you so much! Traveling with Mako is great but I’ve missed you.” He saw Korra stand next to him and he smiled, throwing his arm across her shoulders. I loved seeing them so close, they both had double the crackhead energy when they were together. Last time Bolin and Mako were in Republic City, we had a party here on the island and Korra dared him to jump off from the small cliff to the water. She ended up running to him and pushing him off with herself into the water below. “Hey Korra.” He squeezed her tighter. 

“Hey, Bolin.” She grinned wider. “Want to go boat racing?”

“Absolutely not.” I rolled my eyes at her. “You’re not getting wet and messed up before lunch.” She pouted at my words and Bolin laughed. 

Just as on cue, Senna called us over to go over to the lunch table that was outside. Korra and I finished greeting the guests and sat down on the table. She looked at me wiggling her eyebrows and motioned to Senna and Tonraq, who seemed to be talking nonstop. I laughed at them softly, it was nice to see him that happy again. Lunch was great, we had amazing food and drinks and were talking a bit about everything. Eska and Desna had moved back to their tribe and opened a bar there, Mako and Bolin were traveling, Kuvira and June were both running the clubs, Tenzin was focusing on expanding his business somewhere else and on Pema, Jinora and Kai stayed at Ember Island, and Kya had retired and sometimes sung for fun. It was great to be back with them in the same table enjoying each other’s company, I knew Korra missed it as much as I did. 

Between chatting and drinking, the evening started to set. Naga was already settled somewhere having a nap with Pabu and Bolin sat next to them petting them. I saw Korra speaking with Tenzin and I made my way to them with a glass of whiskey and one with champagne. 

“Excuse me, Tenzin. Kuvira was asking for you. Something about adding strippers to the club?” I told him and his eyes grew wide. 

“Oh no. She better not be serious.” He scurried away trying to find her and Korra looked at me with her eyebrow raised. I smiled at her and shrugged. 

“Call me selfish, but I wanted to have you for myself for a minute.” She gladly took my glass of whiskey and we both sat down on the steps. From here, Republic City looked absolutely stunning. The dusk painted the city in an array of colors that included purple, pink and the blue from the previous sunny sky. I took a deep breath and looked at Korra, who was admiring me. 

“Didn’t we drink these two beverages the night of the ball?” I giggled and nodded, clicking glasses with her. 

“The night we almost died?”

“Oh come on, we didn’t almost die.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “It was a good night, and my car got a brand new paint job out of it. Plus, that was the first night we made love...” We blushed and giggled, and we stared at each other for a small while. She leaned in and locked lips with me, kissing me softly. “Have I told you I love you?”

“Many times yes, but I wouldn’t mind one more.” I teased her and she gave me her lopsided grin. 

“I love you.” She pecked my lips and I smiled. 

“I love you too. I hope we get many more years after this one.” She nodded and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. 

“Me too.” She raised her glass to me slightly. “To our sixth year together in love?” She grinned and I gave her one in return, clicking her glass. 

“Happy anniversary, Korra.” 

“Happy anniversary, Asami.” 


End file.
